Another Wolf, Just What I Need
by MoonPrincess1989
Summary: Kagome gets a call in the middle of the night from her old friend Carlisle. He tells her he needs her help and she hops a plane to Forks. What she didn't expect was to be imprinted to a wolf.... *happens after the second book*
1. Vacation Time

I do not own Inuyash or Twilight. However, Natsuki is all mine.

* * *

Kagome looked out the window and wondered what was so urgent that she had to get on a plane and head to the small town of Forks right away. She thought back to the phone call she received from her old friend Carlisle.

_~Flash Back~_

_Kagome had just got back from a long day at the office cursing Sesshoumaru for making her stay until the marketing plan was absolutely perfect. She thought that he would have at least mellowed out after a few centuries, especially being mated to a demoness who reminded her of Rin and her put together._

_As she sat down on her bed getting ready to go to sleep after her long bubble bath her phone rang. She considered not answering because she figured the only one who would call at midnight would be Sesshoumaru, but she knew if she ignored him he would make her stay even later tomorrow. _

_She picked up the phone without even looking at the caller id and angrily bit out, "Sesshoumaru its midnight and I just want to sleep what is so god damn important that you feel can't wait until tomorrow morning at work?"_

"_I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know it was that late, if you want I can call you back tomorrow morning," came a reply with amusement lacing every word._

"_Carlisle is that you?" she asked with a disbelieving voice._

"_I'm glad you haven't forgotten you old friend," he replied smoothly._

"_I could never forget you, you one of the few vampires I know that are friendly. Most of them just want to bite me and enjoy my as they put it 'sinfully delicious blood'" she replied with a chuckle._

_He gave s short laugh, "Well you do smell delicious you can't deny that, plus you've got the looks that would make any man beg you for just one night."_

"_You always did know how to sweet talk a girl, but I know you didn't just call to compliment me. Do you need my help or something?" she asked seriously, knowing he would only call if he needed something since she hasn't talked to him in at least 200 years._

"_Well now that you mention it, yes I do need your help but I can't say over the phone. Is there any way you can come to Forks, Washington as soon as possible?" he asked getting straight to the point._

_She thought about it for a minute and decided that she could use a vacation from the boss from hell."Of course. I'll leave tomorrow morning and I should be there by nightfall," she replied already opening her PDA to make the arrangements and letting Sesshoumaru know she was taking a well deserved vacation from work._

"_Wonderful, call me when you land and I'll pick you up from the airport. I'm glad that you are willing to help my family and I" he replied sincerely._

"_I told you if you needed my help all you had to do was ask, were friends and would never hesitant to help one of my friends. I'll see you tomorrow night and I look forward to meeting your family. Goodnight." After hearing goodnight from Carlisle she slipped into bed and set her alarm for 6am so she could pack and make her 8am flight._

_~End Flash Back~_

I can't wait to see him, it's been way too long and she couldn't wait to meet his family. She heard about him finding a mate the last time she talked to him and it seems he's adopted more into his family. She was happy for him, she always knew he would make a great father someday.

She looked out the window once more and noticed she would be landing soon. She glanced at her phone and smirked when she remembered how mad Sesshoumaru got when he received the email she sent him the night before.

It was always so much fun to piss him off to the point where he lost his cool. It wasn't everyday you get the chance to witness the Great Lord of the West lose his cool façade and lash out in anger. However, she was glad that she was one of the few people he didn't kill for making him so angry.

_~Flash Back~_

_Just as she finished packing her last bag she heard her door slam open. She smirked knowing it could only be one person._

"_What the hell do you mean that you are taking a month's vacation and that I can handle the rest of the market plan and the presentation myself" he snarled glaring at me._

_I turned to stare at him with a bored look I had seen that glare so many times I was unfazed, "I didn't think I would have to explain it to you in such simple terms like I would with Inuyasha."_

_He growled and took a step forward, "I'm not a simpleton like my half brother and you should take care to remember that. I know exactly what you mean and I forbid it, whatever you think you need to do can be done at a later time."_

_He looked at me with a look that clearly stated his word was law and there was no way he was going to be swayed._

_I grinned inwardly, he honestly thought I was asking for time off and that since he forbade it I was going to roll over and be a good lap dog._

"_But Sesshoumaru I already discussed it with Natsuki and she thought it was a wonderful idea. She even suggested that since I always worked so hard that I should take two months instead of one, but I told her I only needed on and she told me to bring her back some souvenirs" I calmly stated with a small smile know I had won. There was no way he would go against his mate, especially considering she two months pregnant with his pup._

"_Fine, but after one month you are to be back in my office at 7 am. If I have any questions regarding the marketing plan or presentation you are to be available so that you might answer them. I'm I understood?" he asked with his eyebrow raised._

_I knew that this was a good as I was going to get with him. After all I would only be answering questions since she knew Natsuki would kill him if he made her do any work on her vacation._

"_of course, those terms are reasonable. Give Natsuki my love and I will see you in one month," I replied closing my suitcase and picking up the other walking to the door._

"_Have a nice vacation Kagome" he stated._

_I knew this was the only way he would show he cared for ma as part of his pack. I gave him a quick hug and rushed out the door to the car that was waiting._

_~End of Flash Back~_

I walked off the plane towards the baggage claim and grabbed my suitcase so I could go towards the entrance and wait for Carlisle. I only waited 10 minutes before I sensed the aura of a person I haven't seen in couple hundred years. I smiled as he approached and gave him a hug as he grabbed my bags and effortlessly placed them in the trunk.

"Did you have a nice flight?" he asked as he opened my door as the gentle man he has always been.

"Yes. Let's get going so I can meet your family and get down to the problem you need my help on" I smiled as I got into the car.

He got in, turned the car on and started driving to his house, "Straight to business, you haven't changed one but you know that."

"Helping my friends was something I was never patient about. So why don't you tell me a little bit about your family so I won't be too surprised when I meet them," I replied with a smile.

"Well I married a wonderful woman named Esme……." he stated with a smile and continued to tell Kagome all about her and his children on the way to his house.

* * *

A/N:

MoonPrincess1989: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Lunarfairprincess1989: Of course they did, it had the hottie Carlisle in it.

Sesshoumaru: I would never let a woman dictate how I treat others. I demand you rewrite this.

Kagome: Aww Sesshoumaru you know your a big softie underneath so stop complaining. *looks at the authoress* This chapter was wonderful, i loved pissing off Fluffy over there.

Inuyasha: Why the hell wasn't i in this chapter? You've got Ice Prick over there in it, i should at least be mentioned.

MoonPrincess1989: *giggles* But you were mentioned Inu, and if your nice you will be in later chapters. Kagome will you do the honors?

Kagome: *nods* Of course. *Inuyasha interupts*

Inuyasha: Hey wait a minute you called me a simpleton. *glares at MoonPrincess1989*

Sesshoumaru: Thats because you are half-breed.

Inuyasha: *pulls out Tetsusaiga* Oi want to say that to my face you bastard!

Lunarfairprincess1989 & MoonPrincess1989: Kagome would you please?

Kagome: *nods and grins* SIT BOY! *Inuyasha slams to the ground* Please review so she can have feedback on this chapter! *smiles at the audience*


	2. Kagome Meets the Family

I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha sadly.

A/N: Just wanted to wish everyone one Happy Holidays!

**Special thanks to the following people for review my story:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989

SuicidalxDolly

Valleygoat

Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark

warriorsfan1997

Kagome Lady of Darkness

sesshoumarucrazy

Foxluna

Sinistera of the Akatsuki

cjewellm

Hells Twilight

Ichigo Mirai

hotshorty

Black Firelight

iheartanime43

nowyouseemenowyoudont

LuLuCrazeD

VirusYoukaiChild

Yuna's Reincarnation-1

zoey tamagachi

C.A.Q

Artemis450

FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN

Ai Megami Murasaki

Kakashixangela

sad demon gurl

Passing-Glance

ShadowLover18

Raine44354

**I apologize if I missed anyone!**

* * *

Kagome looked out the window at Carlisle's house and was amazed how beautiful it was. As she got out of the car she noticed the door open and out steps a petit pixie like woman with short spiky black hair who seemed to be jumping with anticipation as she looked over at the car grinning. Behind her a tall lean man with dark blond curly hair who seemed tense compared to the girl stepped up to stand beside her. Both of them seemed to be in their late teens and as I walked around the car towards Carlisle I notice three more people emerge from the house. Another male who was tall, burly, and extremely muscular with slightly curly dark hair and next to him was two more women. One woman was tall, statuesque, with long wavy blonde hair whereas the woman next to her was the complete opposite. She had a heart shaped face with billows of soft, caramel color hair; she was small, slender, and more rounded compared to the other two women. The blonde woman and muscular woman appeared to be in their late teens early twenties and the caramel colored hair woman appeared to be in her late twenties.

"I didn't think you whole family would come out to greet me as soon as we pull up. Although one of your family members seems to missing, and from the descriptions you gave me on the ride over here the missing member would be Edward. Am I correct?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Carlisle nodded and looked at his family, "He must be with Bella, since that would be the only other place he seems to be these days."

Kagome let Carlisle lead her towards his family and introduce them all to her formally, "The one grinning is Alice and the man next to her is her mate Jasper. Next to him are Emmett and his mate Rosalie and last but not least is my beautiful mate Esme. Everyone this is my old friend Kagome."

Kagome smiled and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Carlisle has told me all about you including your missing family member and his intended mate."

Kagome watched as Esme stepped forward with a smile, "Why don't you come in and we can get to know you. I made one of your favorite foods according to Carlisle, Oden."

Kagome eyes lit up and she had a huge smile on her face as she raced forward to grab Esme's had pulling her towards the front door, "Esme dear, you and I are going to be the best of friends I can just tell."

Carlisle shook his head and motioned for everyone else to follow the pair into the house.

As they walked into the kitchen Kagome inhaled and smelled the wonderful aroma of her favorite dish, she sat down and started chanting Oden, Oden, Oden under her breath watching as Esme put some in a dish and placed it before her. She quickly dug in and started to eat as she heard Emmett snicker at her eagerness.

"I hope it tastes alright it was my first time making it, but I love to try and make different dishes" she heard Esme say softly.

Kagome paused in her eating, swallowing her food, "Oh it tastes wonderful Esme. It tastes just like how my mother makes it" replied smiling.

After Kagome finished she looked up and smiled at everyone knowing they were dying to know how she knew Carlisle since she was pretty sure he hadn't told them anything regarding her. She smiled, "I supposed you're all wondering how I met Carlisle and how I'm considered his old friend when I'm human right?"

They all nodded their heads and waited for her to elaborate but Kagome just gave a knowing smile and cocked her head to the side, "Well since Edward and is intended mate are almost here I would rather wait until they arrive so I only have to tell the story once."

She watched as they all looked at her curiously, and by their looks she could tell they were wondering if they should believe her or not. However that option was taken from them when they heard the front door open and a few minutes later Edward entered the kitchen with Bella at his side. She watched as they looked at her, and then looked at Alice.

"Yes this is her" Alice confirmed to Edward and Kagome knew instantly that he read Alice's mind to confirm his belief. It was a good thing Carlisle had mentioned the special powers Edward, Alice and Jasper had or she would be as curious as a cat.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Edward and Bella bowing, "It's a pleasure to meet you Edward and Bella, my name is Kagome and I'm an old friend of Carlisle's" she said more to Bella then Edward.

Kagome felt Edward try to read her mind and quickly enforced the barrier she put up so others could stay out of her head. She noticed Edward frowning and looked at him, "It's not polite to try and snoop around in other people personal thoughts. Didn't your mother ever teach you curiosity killed the cat?" she calmly asked.

Everyone's eyes widened as Carlisle just gave a small smile and calmly explained, "None of you powers will work on Kagome unless she allows them to work."

"What do you mean none of them will work? She just a human like Bella and we all know Bella is just immune to powers designed to hurt her" Rosalie huffed out.

"If you would like I could explain to all of you how I met Carlisle, and answer any questions you have for me since I'm sure you all have a least one or two" stated Kagome with a smile.

"The sounds wonderful, we can talk in the living room so that everyone will be comfortable," Carlisle stated with a smile.

Kagome followed everyone into the living room and sat on the chair that was facing everyone else. She looked at everyone and asked, "So where would you like me to start?"

"Why don't you tell everyone how old you are" Carlisle suggested.

Kagome nodded her head and smiled, "I'm 517 years old as of a few months ago." She watched as all of the eyes in the room widened as Carlisle just leaned back with small smile on his face.

"How the hell are you 517 years old and you're human?" asked Emmett since he seemed to be the first one to get over the shock of her declaration.

"Yes I am human and I won't deny that, but I'm not just some ordinary human. I'm an immortal human, meaning I will not age or die, which is similar to vampires" was her response. "Next question?"

"How did you become an immortal human," Edward asked in a polite tone.

"Now that is a very long story, it all started on my fifteenth birthday when I went into the well house on the shrine grounds that my family and I lived on. I had gone into the well house because my brother thought he saw our cat, Buyo, go in there and was too scared to look. I volunteered and found Buyo by the base of well, as I turned around to leave the cover that was on top of the well burst open and I was dragged down the well and back in time to the Feudal Era by a youkai I would later know as Mistress Centipede because of a powerful item that I was born with inside of me since I was the reincarnation of a Miko named Kikyo……….and after the final battle Inuyasha told me he no longer wanted to be a full youkai and that I should make a pure wish. I thought about it for a while and realized that any wish I would make would be considered impure because any wish a person could think of was in some way a desire or want. After I figured that out I gathered everyone around and told them there was no such thing as pure wish and as soon as those words came out of my mouth Midoriko appeared and congratulated me on understanding why the jewel could never be completely wished from existence. Midoriko then gave me a hard decision to make, I could either become one with the jewel and become it's eternal guardian, which meant I would become immortal and be granted the jewels power, or guard the jewel until it chose a new guardian. I knew that I could never let someone else be burdened with the jewel so I chose to become one with it, which is how I became an immortal human." Kagome finished waiting for the questions she knew would be coming.

Emmett looked at her and asked, "How was the jewel created?"

Kagome replied, "The jewel was created by the battle of Midoriko and a powerful youkai. Midoriko was a Miko who was able to seize the souls of youkai and purify them, this power come from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart: Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. In a time of many youkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten youkai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many youkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her. After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the youkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the youkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the youkai she bound with it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel. The jewel was controlled by various humans and youkai for several centuries until it ended up being rediscovered by a group of youkai taijiya in the centipede youkai Mistress Centipede. So the youkai taijiya entrusted the jewel with Kikyo due to her powerful purifying powers."

"Is it because of the jewel that you are immune to our powers?" Edward asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, the jewel protects me from individuals who would wish harm upon because I am its guardian. The jewel has enabled me to make strong enough barriers that I could hide myself from existence if the need ever arises so that would be able to continue to guard it."

Bella looked at her, "You've been through so much, and it's amazing."

"Ok so now that we know how you're immune to our powers and how you became an immortal human, let move on to how you met Carlisle and became such good friends with him" Alice suggested excited to know the story behind their friendship.

Kagome grinned and watched how everyone gave her all of their attention. She cleared her throat and threw a glance to Carlisle who nodded at her as she turned to face the family again, "Well I met Carlisle when he stumbled upon me when I was bathing at a hot spring in the Feudal Era……"

* * *

A/N:

**Translations:**

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Demon

Taijiya: Slayer

Aramitama: _Courage_

Nigimitama: Friendship

Kushimitama: _Wisdom_

Sakimitama: _Love_

MoonPrincess1989: *smiles*Well that's another chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Lunarfairyprincess1989: Yea and you don't know how many times I had to make her focus to get it done

Kagome: *nods* yes she gets distracted so easily, but we managed to sit her down and make her concentrate.

MoonPrincess1989: *pouts* you make it sound like I have the attention span of a five year old.

Tomo: well you have to admit at times you do act like one. *Lunarfairprinces1989 and Kagome nod*

MoonPrincess1989: *jaw drops* you're supposed to be on my side, I can't believe you would take theirs; I should just replace you with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: *gives a smug smirk* Damn right, I'm much better anyways…he's just a wimpy ninja.

Tomo: *glares* want to see what this "wimpy" ninja can do

*Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989 watch with interest to see what will happen*

MoonPrincess1989: *sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose as the two start fighting* I give up with…*looks at the audience* Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter, and thanks again to everyone who already reviewed *hears a crash in the background and whips around glaring at the two men* That's it you two I'm letting Sesshoumaru teach you guys some manners *they both pale and Sesshoumaru walks in*

Sesshoumaru: *cracks his knuckles, letting his poison come to the surface giving them an evil smirk* This Sesshoumaru will teach you some manners since you seem to have none.

*both boys look at each other, nod their heads and run*

Luanrfairyprincess1989 and Kagome: Do they honestly think they will get away from Sesshoumaru?

MoonPrincess1989: *calls out to Sesshoumaru as he calmly walks after them* whatever manners you plan on teaching them make sure you do it out side.


	3. Meeting Carlisle For the First Time

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight, but Natsuki is mine.

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story so far:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989

warriorsfan1997

Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark

Valleygoat

SuicidalxDolly

LuLuCrazeD

nowyouseemenowyoudont

iheartanime43

Haru Inuzuka

Artemis450

FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN

Ai Megami Murasaki

kakashixangela

sad demon gurl

ShadowLover18

Raine44354

sailorjennifer

ryuuhime88

Black Firelight

hotshorty

cjewellm

Sinistera of the Akatsuki

Foxluna

sesshoumarucrazy

Kagome Lady of Darkness

Ichigo Mirai

Hells Twilight

VirusYoukaiChild

Yuna's Reincarnation-1

zoey tamagachi

C.A.Q

Artemis450

FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN

KaggyAlucardSesh

Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose

**I apologize if I missed anyone! Now onto the next chapter…**

* * *

As soon as those words left her mouth she noticed everyone's eyes widened as they looked at her as if she had a second head. Kagome glanced and Carlisle and smirked when she noticed his smile and as she notice everyone else turn their heads to him, her smirk had blown in a full out grin. 'Oh how I love to mess with him, in fact he comes in second to Lord Fluffy' she thought as her grin got bigger seeing as he was now glaring at her.

"He stumbled across you while you were bathing in a hot spring?" Esme asked disbelievingly.

Emmett grinned and wriggled his eyebrows at Carlisle, "Peeping at girls while their bathing huh? I didn't think you had it in you."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Em, it was most likely an accident. Right Carlisle?" Edward replied looking at Carlisle for an answer.

Carlisle nodded his head and glared at Kagome, "Yes it was an accident, and Kagome knows it. She just worded her explanation that way to get this reaction out of you. She likes to cause mischief unfortunately, although I had hoped she would have grown out of it over the years, or Lord Sesshoumaru would have beaten it out of her."

"Oh Lord Fluffy has tried over the centuries, but between you and me, he's mellowed out a lot since he mated Natsuki. After all she doesn't take his shit anymore then I do and the last time he tried to assert his dominance over her, she went on strike for a whole ten years, if you get what I mean" Kagome explained wriggling her eyebrows grinning as she remembered the whole event.

Carlisle looked at Kagome in shock, "You mean he mated Natsuki? I thought she said it would be a cold day in hell before she married that ice prick, which were words you used to describe him, along with another few choice words."

Kagome leaned forward and nodded, " I didn't think would either, I mean all of started taking bets to see how long it would take for her to kill him or for him to kill her. Then one day Shippo and I went to report the daily training regiment to him and we walked in on them lip locking in his office. I know I should have left, but hanging around with Shippo for long periods of times made me stay and whistle at them."

"Let me guess what happened next, he tried to kill you?" Carlisle asked as if that was an everyday occurrence between the Taiyoukai and her, which in all reality it was.

"Of course, but just as he lunged for me Natsuki said if her harmed on hair on my head he would never get to kiss her again. You should have seen it Carlisle, he just stood there with his claws inches from my face frozen with disbelief" Kagome said with a giggle, "I don't think I will ever forget that look……"

"As fun as it is to listen to you to talk about people we haven't got a clue about, I would rather hear the damn story about Carlisle being a hidden closet pervert that checks out chicks at hot springs while they are bathing…OW" Emmett replied while rubbing his head, "What the hell was that for?" he asked Rosalie.

"Stop being an ass and get your mind out of the gutter and I wouldn't have to hit you," she replied with a huff.

Kagome looked at them sheepishly, "Sorry, I have a habit of rambling on about things and switching from one topic to another so quickly."

Esme gave her a sweet smile, "That's alright dear. It's quite understandable that you would want to reminisce with Carlisle after all you haven't seen him in such a long time." Carlisle moved to hold Esme's hand as he smiled and nodded at her. "Esme's right, but before Emmett or the rest of them start complaining you should explain our meeting to them."

Kagome nodded and looked at them to see that all eyes were on her and teat they were obviously interested in the story she was going to tell them.

"As I said, I met Carlisle when he stumbled upon me when I was bathing at a hot spring in the Feudal Era……"

_~Flash Back~_

_Kagome slowly slides into the hot spring sighing as the hot water soothed her sore muscles and bruises. She scowls as she thinks of the person who made her sore in the first place. 'Damn Sesshoumaru, makes me travel all the way to Totosai's to pick his sword up and then once he gets it he wants to try it in a battle. I mean I know I'm immortal and am pretty good at handling swords doesn't mean he had to make me spar with him.'_

_She grabs her shampoo and starts to wash her hair, 'I mean I can't believe he had the nerve to tell me that I need to train harder since it's obvious that being one of his generals has made me lazy and then proceeded to train her all day' As she lifted her arm she winced 'I swear as soon as I get back to camp I'm going to purify his ass to hell' _

_Just as she finished her bath she heard a noise and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself and started inching towards her sword that was near her clothes. She gasped as she sees a tall pale man burst through the bushes. She gasped when she noticed his clothes were torn and bloody in some places, but before she could ask who he was a panther youkai emerged behind him. Kagome swiftly grabbed her sword with ease and let her powers rise to alert the panther youkai to her presence. _

_She smirked when she got the reaction she wanted as he froze and turned to look at her with a hint of fear in his eyes. However, as the panther youkai looked her up and down clad only in a bath towel, a new look entered into his eyes; lust. As the mysterious man turned to look in the direction the panther youkai was looking he looked away in embarrassment as he saw the barely covered woman holding a sword. 'I really should have gotten dressed first' Kagome thought as she said in a strong voice looking at the panther youkai, " If I were you I would turn around and walk away."_

_The panther youkai purred in a velvety voice, "Now why would I want to do that? I have a beautiful vixen standing before me that I could show her pleasures she has never seen before."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes at his suggestive tone, 'I swear all youkai are the same, they think just because they look like models that any woman would be happy to sleep with them'_

"_I think I'll pass, I've had offers like that from youkai who are way more attractive than you" she replied and smirked when she heard him growl._

"_Fine, if you won't come to me willingly I will take what I want by force" he replied with a snarl as he used his speed and appeared right in front of her obviously figuring that she would gasp and cower. However, when he didn't get the reaction he wanted he faltered for a moment and Kagome took this chance and channeled her powers through the sword as she stabbed him in the gut. He was instantly purified and turned to ashes._

_She wiped the blood off of her sword and turned to face the mysterious stranger and giggled at his impression of a fish with his mouth opening and closing as if he could find the words to say._

"_Could you please turn around so I can get dressed, that way I can answer the questions you obviously have for me," She asked with a small smile which turned into another giggle as she noticed he turned away obviously embarrassed that she was almost naked._

_She quickly dressed and let him know it was okay to turn around, and finally got the chance to observe what he looked like. He had to be at least 6 foot tall, he was slender but muscular with blonde hair and golden eyes that reminded her Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. He reminded her of the models in her time and youkai in this time; perfection. In fact she would have mistaken him for a youkai if he didn't have an aura that was similar to humans, yet at the same time an aura similar to a youkai. She watched him tense as she took a step forward._

"_My name is Kagome, and I'm a Miko if you didn't already know from the demonstration earlier," Kagome informed with a warm smile showing no malice what so ever. She watched as he relaxed and gave her a small smile._

"_My name is Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you," he replied in broken Japanese. Kagome instantly recognized his accent to come from England since she traveled there a century ago with Sesshoumaru._

"_You're from England aren't you," she asked in English and smiled at his surprised face as he nodded, "So what are you? I mean I know you are not human and yet not quite a youkai._

_Carlisle looked at her seeming to be thinking over whether or not he should tell her but seeing her warm smile he replied, "I am a vampire.."_

_But before he could say more Sesshoumaru came through the trees with his sworn drawn taking a step towards Carlisle when all of a sudden he stopped as he hit a pink dome, which was Kagome's barrier that appeared around Carlisle._

"_Now you should think before you act, otherwise you could regret your actions Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with respect._

_Sesshoumaru turned to look at her and informed her, "You took too long to return and when I smelled panther youkai I assumed you were in battle. Who is this?"_

_Kagome smiled, "This is a new friend of mine, his name is Carlisle and he's a vampire."_

_Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow and looked at the vampire, deemed him not a threat, turned around and walked away._

"_Ignore him, he's always like that. Come back to the camp where you clean up and we can get to know each other" She said with a smile as she wrapped an arm around his arm and led him back to their camp._

_~End of Flash Back~_

Kagome smiled and leaned back into the chair, "And that is how I met Carlisle 300 years ago."

"Kagome is the one who helped me get my blood lust under control, and helped me stay on my diet of animals. Although there were a few demons I drank from over the 150 years I stayed with Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru in his castle," Carlisle stated.

"I taught him all about healing and herbs which eventually led to him becoming a doctor," Kagome informed them. "I hear from Carlisle every 50 years when he checks in to let me know that he is ok, but I haven't seen him in person or spent any time with him since the day he left to travel."

"So now that you know my past, I've answered your questions, and you know how Carlisle and I became friends, could someone let me in on what Carlisle needs my help with exactly? I mean I've been dying to know since I got the phone call and Carlisle wouldn't tell me until I met everyone" she asked pouting a little.

Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Esme chuckle and giggled and Edward smiled at how childish she was being.

"If you act your age I will let you know why I requested you to come here and help us out," Carlisle commented.

Kagome glared, "I'm not acting like a child so don't talk to me like one. For Kami-sama's sake I'm older then you and I know you were taught to respect your elders."

Carlisle shook his head and smiled, "You're right and I apologize," he turned as looked at Edward, "Could you please explain the situation to her."Edward nodded and Kagome turned and gave her full attention to Edward.

"It all started when I first started dating Bella. We were playing a baseball game and half way through the game Alice saw them come through the trees, two men and one woman……."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translations:**

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Demon

Kami-sama: God

Taiyoukai: Demon Lord

MoonPrincess1989: Another chapter done.

Lunarfairyprincess1989: It was another good one.

Kagome: *nods* I agree, although I do have one question.

MoonPrincess1989: *raises and eyebrow in a Sesshoumaru way* and the question would be?

Kagome: *fidgets* well I was wondering when I get to meet Jacob, I mean you paired me with him yet I haven't even gotten to meet him. *pouts*

Lunarfairyprincess1989: She has a point you know.

MoonPrincess1989: She will meet him soon, but I have to follow my outline you know.

Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Kagome: *looks at each other and then at MoonPrincess* What outline? I haven't seen any outline what so ever for this story or any of your other ones. * They both ask at the same time*

MoonPrincess1989: *points to the locked box labeled top secret* It's in there and if I showed you it would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?

Kagome: Can't we just have a little peek *Lunarfairyprincess1989 nods in agreement*

MoonPrincess1989:*shakes head* nope, not going to happen.

Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Kagome: but, but, but…

*Sesshoumaru walks in casually*

MoonPrincess1989: *smiles and ignores Lunarfairprincess1989 & Kagome* Hiya!

Sesshoumaru: *inclines head in greeting* Hn.

Kagome: *looks around* So where is Inuyasha and Tomo?

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru has taken care of those fools.

MoonPrincess1989: *gasps* You didn't kill them did you. I need Tomo for A New Adventure, he's one of the main characters.

Sesshoumaru: *raises and eyebrow* You wanted this Sesshoumaru to teach them manners, did you not?

MoonPrincess1989: Well yea but I didn't want them dead, maimed a little but not dead.

Lunarfairyprincess91989: *looks out window* It's okay, they are just tied up to the tree out back unconscious, but they are breathing.

MoonPrincess1989: *sighs in relief* Good. *turns to Sesshoumaru* You can do the honors.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru will not lower himself to ask that question.

*Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989 grinned as they knew what was going to happen*

MoonPrincess1989: *looks at Sesshoumaru innocently* Ask who what?

Sesshoumaru: You know.

MoonPrincess1989: I don't know what you talking about, so please explain.

Sesshoumaru: *growls* This Sesshoumaru will not ask the audience to review this chapter. *his eyes widened as he realizes he played into her hand*

MoonPrincess1989: *grins* Why thank you for asking them. * Sesshoumaru growls even louder in the background* Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Meeting the Wolf Pack Part 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight, but Natsuki is all mine.

A/N:

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story so far:

LunarFairyPrincess1989

warriorsfan1997

Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark

Valleygoat

SuicidalxDolly

LuLuCrazeD

nowyouseemenowyoudont

iheartanime43

Haru Inuzuka

Artemis450

FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN

Ai Megami Murasaki

kakashixangela

sad demon gurl

ShadowLover18

Raine44354

sailorjennifer

ryuuhime88

Black Firelight

hotshorty

cjewellm

Sinistera of the Akatsuki

Foxluna

sesshoumarucrazy

Kagome Lady of Darkness

Ichigo Mirai

Hells Twilight

VirusYoukaiChild

Yuna's Reincarnation-1

zoey tamagachi

C.A.Q KaggyAlucardSesh

Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose

Samantha Rice

TaiOokamiYoukai

Pissed Off Irish Chick

silverfox-175

srstatts

I apologize if I missed anyone! Now onto the next chapter…

* * *

Kagome listened intently as Edward explained the whole situation with James and she could tell that both Bella and Edward loved each other very much. It was obvious that he wanted to protect her and he loved her enough to let her go and be happy even if it meant he would be miserable. He reminded her so much of herself after the final battle. She had stepped aside when Kikyo was given a new body and soul by Midoriko so that Inuyasha and she could live the life they were denied because of Naraku.

When he got to the part about Victoria wanting to avenge her mate, which would be killing Bella, by creating an army of newborn vampires to do the job. These newborn vampires were killing unnecessarily and as a Miko she could not let that continue to happen.

After Edward finished the explanation of why Carlisle contacted her, the living room was quiet and Kagome watched as Carlisle moved forward in his seat a little and looked her directly in the eyes and asked, "So will you help us?" but finished with a smile, as if he already knew her answer.

'He knows damn well that my answer is going to be yes' she thought in annoyance. 'Hmm maybe I should just screw with him' she thought with a grin.

"You know Carlisle I am a very busy Vice President of a very successful company, and I have a very irrational boss that hardly ever lets me have a vacation because heaven forbid he would have to interact with clients that he would rather just kill. So what makes you think I will even be able to convince him to let me stay and help you?" she questioned with a cool emotionless facade she had adopted from Sesshoumaru over the years.

Edward stood up so quick that if she had not spent most of her life with youkai she would have been shocked, "What do you mean you don't know if you will be able to help us? Carlisle said that you would not only help us because you were old friends but because you were a Miko and if someone was killing unnecessarily that it was your duty to stop them. If you won't help us then just leave, you certainly are not Carlisle's friend and you definitely do not deserve the title of Miko" he finished glaring at her with disbelief and anger.

"Edward apologize to--" Carlisle started to say but stopped when Kagome held her hand up.

She gave Carlisle a small smile, "It's alright Carlisle I can handle this" she stated as she turned to look at Edward, "Edward there is something you should know about me, I do not appreciate it when people talk about me as if they have me all figured out. First of all you have no right to question whether or not I am Carlisle's friend, and I assure you that I am. Second of all," Kagome stood and gave him a glare Sesshoumaru would be proud of, "Never say that I am unworthy to be a Miko, I have seen, done and been through things that you could never possibly understand" she finished with a menacing voice.

Everyone in the room thought that if looks could kill, Edward would be dead a hundred times over.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Edward, Kagome was joking earlier when she said she wouldn't help us" Edward turned to him in surprise as Kagome smiled, "She wanted to mess with me since she figured that I knew she would be unable to say no, which is why I tried to get you to apologize."

Edward looked at her, "So you were just joking?" Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile.

"So what you just said now--" Edward started but was cut off.

"That was all true Edward minus the not helping you part. You were right that as a Miko it would go against my duty to let the killing continue. I promise you that I will help you in every way that I can" she finished with a smile.

Everyone visibly relaxed and smiled knowing that they had help they would need in the upcoming weeks. Kagome yawned and Carlisle stood up clearing his throat, "I think that we should let Kagome rest, besides Bella looks tired too. Edward why don't you take Bella home," Edward nodded and held out his hand to her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and thank you for agreeing to help," she said sincerely looking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "Your welcome."

Carlisle led Kagome up to the spare room and bid her goodnight.

The next morning Kagome woke up to the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs and jumped out of bed to take a quick shower. After the shower she got dressed in comfortable clothes, which consisted of dark blue hip hugger jeans, a green tunic sweater and black ballet flats, since Carlisle had mentioned that she was going to be introduced the Quileute wolf pack in La Push who were also in on defeating Victoria and her newborns.

As she moved to leave the room her cell rang and she knew there was only person who would be calling her early in the morning; Lord Fluffy.

Kagome grabbed her phone and answered it, "Yes Lord Fluffy?"

She heard a growl and smirked, _"What have I told you about calling me that infernal nickname woman?"_

"The same thing I told you about calling me woman. Now if you just called to annoy me then I'll let you go so--"

"_I called to let you know that you vacation has been terminated. The clients that you handled last week for the deal have decided they want to make a few changes and I refuse to negotiate with them. So therefore you will board the next flight and return to fix this."_ Sesshoumaru stated as if what he said was law and she had to obey.

Kagome's jaw clenched in anger and just before she laid into him, the most wonderful idea popped into her head and she hung up on him.

**~Tokyo, Sesshoumaru's House~**

Sesshoumaru looked at his phone as he heard the dial tone. 'Who the hell does she think she is, she knows better than to hang up on this Sesshoumaru? He started to dial her back when he heard his wife's phone ring. He paled as he heard Natsuki laugh as she started asking Kagome how her vacation was.

He turned to slowly inch out of the room, he wasn't scared of his wife or anything he just remembered he had somewhere to be. However, before he could make it to the door he heard her growl and he froze, slowly turning to face her.

"He said what?" Natsuki growled out as she slowly walked towards him, "Don't worry about him Kagome, he will not be bothering you at all, in fact take two months off instead of the one you wanted. Sesshoumaru will be fine handling the rest of the meetings. Have fun and bring me back something nice" Natsuki closed the phone and glared at her mate.

Sesshoumaru braced himself for his mate's anger and mentally cursed the damn Miko for being evil enough to tattle to his mate; he was so dead.

**~Forks, Cullen House~**

Kagome grinned as she clipped her cell phone to her hip. She could just imagine what Natsuki had in mind for her mate, she almost felt sorry for him and regretted what she had done. _Almost. _

She walked down stairs and into the kitchen, her eyes widened as she noticed that not only were bacon and eggs made, but there was a small banquet of every single thing a person could eat for breakfast on the table and counter.

"Oh good morning Kagome dear, I didn't know what you liked for breakfast so I made everything that I knew of," Esme stated with a smile.

Emmett snickered, "She made the whole damn cookbook more like it…Owe."

Rosalie glanced at him as he rubbed his head, "Don't be so rude. Sorry Esme and please excuse him Kagome."

Kagome grinned, "Oh it's quite alright he reminds me of Inuyasha. In fact I probably sat Inuyasha as much as you hit Emmett. If you would like I could probably make a rosary for him too."

Rosalie and Esme noticed the twinkle in her eyes and as Rosalie pretended to consider her offer, Emmett started to back out of the kitchen slowly, "I'm…umm…going to hunt with Jasper and Edward," he stated calling out to Jasper and Edward as he basically ran out of the kitchen.

All of the girls busted out laughing as they watched him run away. Kagome grinned and thanked Esme for the food and ate until she was full.

"So when do I get to meet the wolf pack?" she asked grinning.

Rosalie looked at her, "You make it sound as if you adore wolves."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I do, after all I have god children who are wolves. Of course they are wolf youkai, and the ones were meeting today humans that can turn into wolves, but that doesn't matter to me."

Esme smiled, "Well we are going to meet with them after Carlisle gets off of work and the kids are home from school."

Kagome frowned, "So I have to sit here all day and do nothing? Carlisle knows I hate to be bored" she whined and then pouted when she noticed that Esme and Rosalie were smiling.

"Well actually, I thought that since it would be just you and I today that we could go patrolling and take care of any newborns that ventured close," Esme stated and let out a small laugh as she noticed that Kagome sat up straight and smiled a huge smile.

**~Later that evening~**

Esme and Kagome stopped at the point where everyone was supposed to meet up at and sat down crossing her legs.

"You don't mind if I mediate do you?" Kagome asked Esme, and smiled when Esme told her to go ahead.

After about 20 minutes of mediating Kagome felt the rest of the Cullens, and Bella start to arrive as she slowly stood up and turned to face the new arrivals. She watched as Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella walk through the trees moving towards them.

"So are we early or are they not showing up till later?" Kagome asked Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled, "Give them a few minutes, once they sense us they will be here."

Kagome nodded and then felt eight different auras start to approach them and noticed they had traces of wolf youkai mixed in. She turned to her right and waited for them to approach through the trees.

Eight different wolves emerged from the trees, and Kagome noticed immediately who was the alpha of the pack, since he was slightly walking ahead of the others. The alpha was in the middle and was the largest of them with pure black fur. On his right was the second biggest wolf with russet brown fur, and next to that wolf was two other wolves, one with chocolate brown fur and the other had gray fur with dark spots on his back.

To the left of the alpha stood the last four wolves, the closet to the alpha is a little smaller then alpha and the wolf on the right and had dark gray fur. Next to him was two more wolves, one had thick brown fur and the other was noticeably smaller than the rest with sand colored fur. Last but not least was obviously the only female in the pack that Kagome saw and she had gray fur.

They reminded her of the wolves that would follow Koga around, only they were at least three to five times bigger than normal wolves. She watched as Carlisle stepped forward smiling at them, "Hello. I wanted to thank you for meeting us here today. We wanted to introduce an ally we recruited to help us with the newborns and Victoria problem," he motioned towards Kagome, who in turn stepped up next to him, "This is an old friend of mine, her name is Kagome."

Kagome smiled and bowed to them, when all of a sudden she heard a snarl. Her head snapped up and she noticed the second largest wolf was growling at her. She frowned as she watch all of the wolves look between him and her before they all turned around and went back into the forest only to emerge seconds later, clothed and human.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw anger, and something else she couldn't put her finger, in the eyes of the 6'7 man, who in her opinion had a well toned, muscular body that she could definitely appreciate since all he was wearing was a pair of cut off jeans, with short black hair and a tattoo on his upper right arm.

He stepped forward, while everyone else tensed, and snarled while glaring at Kagome, "Who the hell is she?"

* * *

A/N:

**Translations:**

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: Demon

Nigen: Human

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *looks at Kagome and Sesshoumaru* What are we going to do? She's going to kill us when she gets back from the store with Inuyasha.

**Kagome:** I don't know *looks at Sesshoumaru, who was looking out the window uninterested in what they were babbling about* Well smart guy, any ideas?

**Sesshoumaru:** *glances at them briefly then looks back out the window* This Sesshoumaru does not care what you two do, I am not scared of a nigen.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** What do you mean you don't care, you were in on this too and as soon as she sees this *holds up the lock box, which was missing a lock since it seemed to have been melted off* she's going to know you were in on it.

**Kagome: ***nods* She's right, so come up with an idea.

**Sesshoumaru: **Hn.

**Kagome and Launarfairprincess1989: ***starts to protest but stops and pales when they hear the back door open*

**Inuyasha: ***whines* Why could we get more ramen, this won't be enough.

**MoonPrincess1989: ***sighs and walks into the kitchen with Inuyasha right behind her* Because Inu, 10 boxes is enough for you. *looks up and smiles at everyone* Hi you guys, I got everything you wanted.

*Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989 stand next to each other with their hands behind their back nervously*

MoonPrincess1989: *frowns* What's wrong you guys, you look like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar.

**Kagome: **Well you see…..while you were gone Lunarfairyprincess1989 thought that we should……*looks at Lunarfairprincess1989 as she starts to protest*

**MoonPrincess1989: ***notices the lock box behind them and then notices their guilty faces* What. Did. You. Do? *asks calmly*

**Kagome: ***rushes and confesses* You see we all thought that while you were gone we could just peek into the box and read the outline so that we could know where the story would go. But when we opened it, it wasn't in there so all of effort was for nothing and…….

**MoonPrincess1989: ***interrupts and raises an eyebrow* We?

**Lunarfairprincess1989 and Kagome: ***nods and points to where Sesshoumaru was a minute ago*

**Inuyasha: ***looks up from her ramen boxes* Uh girls, there's no one there.

**Lunarfairprincess1989 and Kagome**: *looks to where Sesshoumaru was and gasps* But.... but..... he was just there*lmutters under thier breath* not scared of her our ass *looks at MoonPrincess1989* Sesshoumaru was just there we swear and was in on it too, I mean look he melted the lock off *points to where the lock used to be*

**MoonPrincess1989: ***closes eyes counts to 10 mentally*

**Inuyasha: ***smirks* If I were you I would dissapear just like Fluff Butt did, and i would od it before she gets done counting *glad that for once she was yelling at them and not him*

**Lunarfairprincess1989 and Kagome: ***looks at each other and runs as MoonPrincess1989 opens her eyes and yells at the top of her lungs* I'm going to kill you! *runs after them*

**Inuyasha: ***looks at the audience* Well since they are all busy I'll be the one asking you all to review this chapter! *hears in the other* We're sorry!!


	5. Meeting the Wolf Pack Part 2

I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha.

A/N: I'd like to thank the following reviewers, I appreciate all the encouragement you give me!

LunarFairyPrincess1989, Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark, Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka, Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, HellsTwilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyabathe voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997

I apologize if I missed anyone!

Enjoy!

* * *

**~Jacob POV~ **

We were told this morning by am that we were going to meet with the bloodsuckers and Bella to discuss an ally that the bloodsuckers were calling in. Supposedly this ally was strong and had dealt with supernatural things before. 'Probably another leech just like the rest of them' Jacob thought. 'If it wasn't for Bella then we wouldn't even be working with the bloodsuckers, why can't she just realize that she would be better off with me and not with _him._ I mean he hurt her and she just takes him back when he shows up after months of being gone' he thought bitterly, 'Why can't she just love me like I love her?'

**~Regular POV~**

As the wolf pack got closer to the meeting point they automatically noticed that there was another human among the Cullens besides Bella and increased their pace. They didn't want an innocent human to be anywhere near them when they discussed their newest ally.

As they emerged through the trees they noticed a human woman standing with the Cullens. Carlisle stepped forward and motioned for the woman to stand next to him, he introduced her as the ally he told us about. When she looked at all of us and then bowed Jacob tensed and snarled at the woman. Everyone turned to look at him, but only Edward and the rest of the pack knew why he was growling.

**~Jacob POV~**

As the woman turned to look at me time seemed to stop and nobody around me mattered but her, I didn't even notice Bella standing there. The woman was beautiful, she had to be no taller than 5'6 with long raven tresses, that when the sun glinted off of them you could have sworn she had blue highlights, and when I saw her eyes my breath hitched. They were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they reminded me of sapphires.

I could get lost in them and never care. As I felt my heart beat faster, I realized what had just happened and snarled. 'I just imprinted. No, damn it I want Bella not this woman' he though angrily. 'I'll fight this if I have too, I will ignore this woman and convince Bella that she wants to be with me' he thought with confidence as he told the rest of the pack that he was going to phase into human form.

**~Kagome POV~**

She was so confused right now and when she looked around she noticed she wasn't the only one. All she did was step forward and bow, showing the pack that she respected them and one of them had the audacity to growl at her. 'I know I don't smell, many youkai have said that I smell irresistible. So I know that can't be it, and I made sure that I held my powers back so they wouldn't be wary of me and yet I manage to piss one of them off without opening my mouth' she though and then smiled inwardly, 'Then again I didn't piss of Inuyasha when I first met him, but that was because he thought I was Kikyo.'

I glanced up and noticed that all of the wolves retreated to the trees and then reemerged in their human form. She was going to apologize for whatever she had done to offend the man, but then he had to go and open his mouth and ruin any apology she was going to give him.

She narrowed her eyes and took a step forward, "Who the hell am I? Did you honestly just say that? I can't believe that you would act like such an ass when all I did was say hello, which last time I checked was not an insult. So stop growling at me like a little puppy and act like a man. Or would you rather find out what happens to naughty puppies?" She looked at him with anger in her eyes and was getting ready to lay into him again when she heard laughing behind her.

Emmett was laughing so hard that if he could cry he would be crying. Kagome looked at the rest of them and noticed that Rosalie and Alice were giggling behind their hands. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were smiling and Bella looked as if she was caught between wanting to smile and wanting to laugh.

When she glanced over to the wolf pack she noticed that most of them had smiles on their faces and a few were laughing. Hell even the alpha of the pack seemed to find their whole exchange amusing. Whereas, she noticed that the man…err wolf looked even more pissed even though he seemed to be at a loss for words at the moment.

**~Regular POV~**

Carlisle step forward and tried to stop a possible catastrophe, he knew from firsthand experience how Kagome could get when she was mad, "Now Kagome, I'm sure that Jacob here did not mean to ask who you are in that way. Isn't that right Jacob?"

Everyone watched as Jacob went to give a retort but the low growl from Sam stopped him, remind him who was alpha and that they were there to meet their newest ally not to fight.

Carlisle smiled and then looked to Kagome to introduce the wolves to her, "Well I've already introduced Jacob to you, the one who gave a low growl before is Sam, he is what you would call the alpha of the pack like Sesshoumaru or Koga," Kagome nodded and Carlisle further explained," Next to Jacob are Embry and Quil, on the other side of Sam is Jared, Paul Seth and Leah." After each introduction, courtesy of Carlisle, Kagome either received a wave, wink or smile when their name was said. However, the one that wore the biggest grin was Leah, she seemed to find something about the whole situation extremely funny.

"Carlisle I'm a little confused here, when you mentioned you had a powerful ally that could help us I assumed you meant another vampire—" Sam started to say but was interrupted by Jacob.

"We didn't think you would bring a human and a female at that. She doesn't even look like she could hurt a fly let alone help battle an army of vampires. I think she should just turn around and go home, we don't need to watch out for someone who can't take care of herself in a battle," he snorted.

Kagome let out a very impressive human growl and surprised not only the wolf pack but a few of the Cullens as she step towards him and Emmett of course started laughing yelling in the background, "Maybe he needs a rosary," only to be silenced when Rosalie elbowed him in the gut.

Carlisle moved to try and calm Kagome down, there was thing Kagome hated being called and that was weak, but before he could move to stop her she strode forward until she was just inches from his face ignoring some of the growling pack members and demanded in an icy voice he's seen her use with demons who wrote her off at first glance. He sighed and knew then and there she was going to make Jacob eat his words in front of everyone. 'God, hanging around Inuyasha all those years did not help her anger management problems' he thought as he moved to stand next to Esme who looked at him worriedly, and gave her a small smile letting her know everything was going to be okay.

**~Kagome POV~**

She grinned internally as she thought of the best way to make him eat his words and she was going to do it right here in front of everyone. She really hated when people underestimated her, although that does help in battles every now, but still it does not mean he should automatically write her off because she's female and human. I mean it wasn't her fault that all the guys she knew were freakishly tall or freakishly muscular. 'Oh this is going to be so much fun, he'll never know what hit him' she thought smiling to herself.

"So you think just because I'm human and a female that I can't fight? Well I got news for you puppy, I could kick your ass right here with one hand tied behind my back," she said while punctuating each word with a poke in his chest.

**~Jacob POV~**

He was having a hard time not drooling with her so close, 'Damn she smells so good' he thought breathing in her scent while trying to remember why he was even angry with her in the first place. Looking at her lips while she's poking him in the chest he thinks 'I'd much rather be kissing her instead of listening her go on and on about some--- hold on did she just threatened that she could kick my ass.'

He snorts, "Yea sure you could, and I'm the President of these United States. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

He watched her laugh and couldn't help but think it reminded him of bells twinkling, he could listen to her laugh all day and never get tired of it but he was interrupted from his thinking when he heard her taunt him, "What are you a chicken? I mean if you're not afraid to lose then take me on, I mean since you a big bad wolf and I'm a helpless female human then I should be no match for you right?"

"Fine you're on, but if you get hurt don't blame me. Remember that you wanted to do this," he replied see her nod and step back asking Carlisle if she could use his tie to tie her hand behind her back. He stepped forward but Sam's voice stopped him, "Jacob I don't think you should do this--"

"Yea she's a girl after all and your dad will kick your ass if you hurt her," Embry cut in.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on her and won't hurt her," he assured them and ignored the look Sam gave him saying that he would regret this, after all she was his other half and if he hurt her he would feel extremely guilty like he was with Emily.

**~Regular POV~**

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean you could easily show them your powers you don't have to fight him," Carlisle stated as Emmett, who of course volunteered to tie her hand behind her back because he wanted to see her kick the wolf's ass.

Kagome nodded, "I know that, but even if I showed him my powers he would continuously doubt me and that could be deadly in the battle. I have to knock him down a few pegs and show him that I can hold my own. Besides it'll be fun, I mean the only people I spar with these days are Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha still takes it easy on me even though he will deny it, Shippo likes to use his illusions and I've only beaten Fluff butt once," she replied and then grinned, "Plus, I haven't had a chance to kick anyone's ass in at least 50 years."

Emmett grinned, "There all set. If you kick his ass I will pay for you to go on a shopping trip with the girls."

"I'll throw in a car if you can do it in less than 20 minutes," Edward added grinning which downgraded into a small smile when Bella told hit to knock it off.

She grinned and nodded at them both, "You're on."

Everyone watched as both of them approached each other, each waiting for the other to start.

**~Jacob POV~**

Jacob stood there watching her and pushed his feelings to the back of his head, otherwise he would never get the chance to show here that she shouldn't be here and she should just go home. Besides that way he could possibly forget about her and get his focus back on Bella, I mean he was in love with her…right?

**~Kagome POV~**

Kagome sighed in annoyance 'Well I guess he's not going to make the first move, it looks like he's thinking really hard' the grinned and she channeled her Miko powers into her legs, to move at a youkai speed, appearing right behind him and scaring the shit out of him as she leaned forward a little and whispered in his ear, "You shouldn't think so hard, you could hurt yourself," before crouching down and swung her leg towards his knocking him on his ass.

**~Jacob POV~**

Jacob froze when she whispered in his ear, her voice sending pleasant shivers down his back. However, that changed when all of a sudden he found himself on his ass with laughter being heard in the background, 'it's bad enough the leeches are laughing but some of my own pack too, that's it she's going down,' he thought as he got up snarling. He ran at her using his speed figuring he could surprise her, too bad he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice how she got behind him so quick. Just as he went to punch her, she quickly stepped to the right and used a roundhouse kick which sent him flying into a tree.

**~Kagome POV~**

Kagome grimaced as the tree snapped in half landing off to the side, 'Maybe I put too much power in that kick, poor tree' she thought but quickly pushed that thought aside as she saw him get up and charge at her once more snarling again. She shook her head and dodged the punches and kicks he tried to deliver to her, hitting a few trees in the process, thinking, 'Yes he's strong and fast, but he doesn't have any fighting experience. If we're going to be fighting an army of newborns he's going to need training.' Kagome knew this wasn't going to go anywhere and decided to end it.

As he went to punch her in the stomach, she put her hand on his shoulder using him as leverage and flipped over him, kicking him the back of his knees. As his knees buckled and he started to go forward she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him while digging a knee in the middle of his back. He struggled a little bit so she used a little of her Miko powers to hold him down.

"Sorry puppy but I win this fight," she stated and then grinned as he just mumbled under his breath.

She could hear Emmett in the background making comments about him getting beat by a tiny girl and shouting to Edward that he owed her a new car, and a few of his own pack members were stating how that was so embarrassing. She kind of felt guilty making him look bad, but if she hadn't done it he would have continued to think she was weak and useless. She let him up and held her hand out to help him up, he glared at her ignoring her hand and standing up.

"I'm waiting," she stated calmly as she looked at him. She heard him mumble something along the lines of I'm sorry but she couldn't be sure.

She cupped a hand to her ear, "I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you, you're going to have to speak up."

**~Jacob POV~**

He couldn't believe he lost, and to a girl no less. Damn this was so embarrassing, he was never go to live this down and he could hear Quil, Embry and Leah commenting on his fight and he had to clench his jaw. He wasn't just mad at her, he was mad at himself too, not only did he underestimate her, but it turned him when she pinned him. He groaned thinking, 'Why couldn't I just imprint to Bella, I wanted to imprint to Bella, I needed to imprint to her. That way she would leave the bloodsuckers and be able to live her life. But no he had to imprint to another leech lover, if her friendship was anything to go by.' When I heard her ask if there was something I had to say, I mumbled it hoping she understood and wouldn't ask me to repeat it, but unfortunately she wanted me to speak louder.

"I said I apologize, I underestimated you because you were a girl and a human. Trust me that will never happen again," he stated looking at her, and when she smiled at him his heart warmed.

**~Regular POV~**

The wolves were amazed at what they saw, not only did she move at a speed that seemed to surpass their own, but when she kicked him the first time she was strong enough to kick him into a tree that broke. They would have never in a million years think that this tiny woman could take down their second strongest wolf in 16 minutes. They all had a new found respect for her and could obviously see the reason Carlisle asked her to help. However, the wolf pack was not the only one who was surprised. The Cullens, save Carlisle, were also stunned by the fight and knew that with her this fight might not be so bad after all.

"Well that was fun, but this puppy really needs some practice. Anyone else want to go a few rounds?" She asked grinning.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translations:**

**Miko-** priestess

**Youkai-** Demon

**Sama-** a Japanese honorific suffix

**MoonPrincess1989:** Well there's another chapter done *turns to Inuyasha* I think I did ok on the fight scene considering it was my first one, what do you think?

**Inuyasha:** *snorts* it would have been much better if I was in, in fact it would have been fantastic if I was kicking the flea bitten wolf and Lord Fluffy's ass.

**Sesshoumaru:** *walks in* Hn. You would never best me, the wolf perhaps but no me. So I would suggest you stop dreaming.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *gets up and walks over to Sesshoumaru* Where have you been?

**Sesshoumaru:** This Sesshoumaru does not have to explain to you. *turning his head to the side*

**Mooprincess1989:** *grabs a lock of hair and pulls his head down ignoring the snarling* Oh yes you do, I am well aware of the part you played in trying to get the story outlines. *glares at him*

**Sesshoumaru:** *snarls and removes hand from hair* And your point is? This Sesshoumaru does not care if you are angry.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *raises an eyebrow* You are not going to apologize?

**Sesshoumaru:** Hn.

**Moonprincess1989:** Fine *walks back over to the couch ignoring him*

*Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both sport surprised looks*

**Sesshoumaru:** What are you playing at woman?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *ignores him and starts channel surfing*

**Sesshoumaru:** *growls* Woman you will answer me. Now.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *keeps ignoring him* Oh Inuyasha look, Naruto is on *motioning him to come over*

**Inuyasha:** *comes over and sits down already understanding what was happening, after all she does it to him sometimes* Wait, I have seen Kagome or Lunarfairyprincess1989 all day. What did you do to them?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins and ignores Sesshoumaru as he sits next to her glaring at her* Oh I told them as punishment they had to clean the basement out

**Inuyasha:** *eyes widened* But aren't they both afraid of spiders.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *nods* yup, sounded like a perfect punishment to me *hears a scream from the basement and chuckles as Inuyasha mumbles 'evil woman'*

**Sesshoumaru:** *snarls* Damn it woman answer me!

_**~few minutes later~**_

**Kagome and Lunarfairprincess1989:** *walks into the room exhausted, plopping down on the loveseat* finally done *looks over at Sesshoumaru demanding Moonprincess1989 answer him then whispers to Inuyasha* What did we miss?

**Inuyasha:** *keeps watching TV, but whispers back* She's giving him the silent treatment until he apologizes for melting her lock off *both nod their head understanding, knowing he hated to be ignored*

**Sesshoumaru:** *hears the whispers and looks at MoonPrincess1989 clenching his jaw* I….I….

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks at him waiting*

**Sesshoumaru:** *starts again, gritting his teeth* I…apologize….for melting your lock off. *looks away*

**Moonprincess1989:** *grins and hugs him, ignoring him tense* Oh I forgive you Fluffy

**Sesshoumaru:** *growls* what have I said about that infernal nickname?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *gives him an innocent look* Whatever do you mean? *turns to Kagome, ignoring Sesshoumaru's comeback* Could you do the honors?

**Kagome:** *nods and looks at the audience* Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	6. Dinner with the Wolf Pack

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha.**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark, Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka, Artemis450,

FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai,

Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna,

sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh,

Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai,

Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs

**I apologize if I missed anyone and for this chapter being so late, I had a cold.**

* * *

After going a few round with Emmett, Kagome won not only a shopping spree and a new car, but she gets to dress Emmett for a whole week. 'Oh the possibilities with this one, I'm going to have so much fun' she thought laughing evilly to herself. Every time Emmett glanced at her she made sure to give him the most evil smile she could muster, and each time she saw him shiver and mumble something along the lines of evil bitch.

On the walk back to the Cullen's house she kept getting the feeling that someone was staring at her and every time she glanced out of the corner of her eye she noticed it was Jacob. His stares would alternate through glaring, and deep in thought. When he was deep in thought she noticed that he glance at Bella a few times with longing in his eyes and each time Edward moved closer to Bella he would scowl.

Jacob groaned inwardly, he was so confused right now, one minute he wanted to move so he could be closer to Kagome and the next he would remember he was supposed to be in love with Bella, which he swore the damn leech was reading his thoughts because every time Bella would cross his mind the damn bastard would move closer to him. He just wanted to rip him away from her, but that train of thought would leave if he heard Kagome talk, or laugh with one of the pack members or one of the Cullens. He couldn't help but admire her beauty, Bella was beautiful in her own right but Kagome had an Exotic beauty you don't see around Forks. Not only was she beautiful but she could kick his ass, which meant he wouldn't have to worry about her the way he would worry about Bella. I mean if she could kick a werewolf's and vampire's ass then she could definitely hold up against anything that came their way. However, one of the things he loved about Bella, he felt needed and the chance to be her protector. He wanted to see him as her hero so that maybe she would see he was much better than the leech and they could be together. Now all his idea's and possibilities were slowly changing because of the damn imprint. 'Damn it all to hell, why can't my life ever be simple?' he thought as they got to the house.

Kagome stopped as Carlisle turned around to ask the wolf pack if they wanted to go inside or sit outside. 'Well I'm guessing since vampires think that wolves stink then it must be the same for wolves, so I'm sure they will say outside' she thought and was proven right when Sam said they would prefer to sit outside.

Carlisle turned to Kagome and suggested with a smile, "Why don't you tell the wolves how old you are Kagome."

Kagome nodded and grinned as she turned to the wolves, "I just had my 517th birthday a few months ago."

She watched as disbelief crossed all of their faces just like when she told the rest of the Cullen coven.

"How is that possible, we can smell your scent and it definitely human. There is no way you can be that old," Sam stated logically.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, "The reason I smell human is because I am one" she held up her hand to stop whatever retort Jacob opened his mouth to give, "However, I am an immortal human."

Sam looked at her as if she had two heads and asked, "And how did you become an immortal human?"

Kagome sat down on one of the steps on the front porch and looked at the wolf pack, "You all may want to sit down because the explanation is going to be a long one."

They all nodded and moved to get comfortable and once everyone was settled she began to explain how her life changed on her fifteenth birthday.

_~Few Hours Later~_

Kagome finished her story and watched as the wolves seem to be in deep thought taking in all of the information she had just thrown at them.

"So youkai are real and not just mythological creatures?" Paul asked.

Kagome smiled, "They are just as real as Werewolves and Vampires, in fact like I said earlier I adopted a kitsune youkai as my son and some of my very good friends are either youkai or hanyou. My godson is a full blooded Inu-youkai, and thank god he is nothing like his father, we don't need two of them in the world."

They all nodded their heads obviously believing her since she made a good point, if vampires and werewolves existed then other creatures they thought were made up could be real too. She looked at them and was going to ask them if they had any more questions but she was interrupted when her stomach growled loudly.

She blushed and laughed nervously, "I guess all that fighting made me hungry, does anyone know a good place to get some food. I'm paying."

Jacob blurted out, "Emily always has tons of food, and I am pretty sure she wouldn't mind if we brought you along."

All of the wolves looked surprised, but they chalked it up to him imprinting to her. He would obviously want her to be with them and introduce her to the people who were important in his life. It was something that was natural for a wolf to do when he meets his soul mate.

Leah grinned and added, "However, I hope you don't mind eating with a bunch of wolves that have no table manners."

A few protests were heard but she ignored them, and looked the other way when Sam looked at her. She was slowly getting over the fact that she and Sam could never be together, but that didn't mean she wanted to go somewhere where they would be a lovey dovey couple in front of her.

"So are you saying that you have no table manners either Leah?" Kagome asked in a teasing voice.

"Of course I do, but Seth and I eat at home with mother while the rest of them go and eat at Emily's" she stated obviously not want to talk about it anymore.

Kagome nodded in understanding as she saw the look between Sam and her. She had seen that look many times, in fact she was sure she looked like that a few times in her past. She stood up and smiled at the rest of the pack, "I would love to eat with you guys and meet this Emily, and besides Inuyasha never had any matters either the whole time during our travels."

Sam nodded and stood up, the rest of the pack following his example, and glanced at Bella, "You are welcome to join us Bella."

Bella shook her head and gave him a smile, "Thanks for the offer but I promised Charlie I would eat dinner with him."

Jacob looked as if he wanted to say something but shut up immediately when Kagome came to stand next to him and Sam. Her scent made him relax and forget about everything else, he defiantly did not mind when she was close to him. Before he could move closer to her Sam decided to speak up.

Sam turned to her as asked, "Can you keep up with if we shift into our wolf form or do you need one of us to carry you?"

When Jacob heard Sam ask that question he immediately came up with thoughts of her riding him, and none of them were innocent. He started to turn red as he pictured her naked and then remembered that he shouldn't think that way. He was thankful that there was no way she could read his mind. Unfortunately he forgot that Edward could and when he heard him cough he quickly stopped his train of thoughts and heard Kagome say that she could keep up. Everyone phased into their wolf form and waited as Kagome said she would see everyone later and told Emmett that she would take him shopping for the clothes she would be picking out for him tomorrow when he got out of school and laughed as she saw him shiver and mumble under his breath.

She turned around and approached them with her hands twitching at her sides as she fought the urge to pet them. She figured that they would not appreciate being treated as pets, 'Neither did Sesshoumaru but he changed his tune quick when she found that spot behind his ear that made him purr' she thought snickering to herself. When she notice Sam incline his head her heard Edward state that Sam was asking her if she was ready, which she nodded too and channeled her Miko powers into her legs so that she could keep up with them and took off following them.

_~20 Minutes later in La Push~_

Kagome watched as they stopped in front of a nice cozy house and Sam nudged her in direction of the house before he and the rest of the pack, minus Seth and Leah since they had disappeared in another direction earlier, turned to go and phase back into their human forms in the cover of the trees. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a young woman opened the door. She was taller than herself and had long black hair with brown eyes. Her skin was much tanned like the rest of the pack and Kagome knew she was Native American like the rest of them. Kagome looked at her knew she was beautiful even if she had three long scars on the right hand side of her face, and one long scar reaching down to her arm. She made sure she didn't stare and smiled at her, but just before she could introduce herself Sam and the other emerged from the trees and walked up the steps of the porch.

"Emily this is Kagome, she is the friend Carlisle said he was asking to come and help out with the Victoria and newborn problems, Jacob invited her to dinner here" he stated as he came over and kissed her on the scared side of her face.

"But I won't impose if you don't want me too, I'm sure I could make something back at the Carlisle's house," Kagome quickly stated.

"I don't mind at all, in fact it would be nice to have another girl around here. I'll just make sure that I make your plate first because if I don't the boys here will eat everything," Emily replied smiling ignoring how the men tried to defend themselves.

Kagome nodded and smiled as she followed Emily and Sam into the house, with everyone else bringing up the rear. She followed Emily into the kitchen and sat down in a chair, and the rest of the pack followed with Jacob on her left and Paul on her right. Emily came back in and sat down the food in the middle and Kagome's plate in front of her before sitting beside Sam. After they were done eating they all went to sit down in the living room and Kagome knew they still had a few questions for her they never got answered when she finished telling them her tale. Yet, before any of them could ask her a question, she suggested that she should tell Emily a brief version of her tale so she wouldn't be completely lost when she answered their questions. After she got done briefing Emily, she turned to the rest of them and waited for the questions.

"So when you became the Jewel's eternal guardian, what happened to the jewel?" Sam asked, hoping that Victoria could not get her hands on such a powerful item.

Kagome replied, "Since I was born with the jewel inside of my body, it returned there when I became the eternal guardian so that it would fuse with my body. That way no one could ever use it for ill intentions."

Sam nodded and noticed that the rest of the pack seemed relieved in knowing that no one could ever use the jewel, especially Victoria and the newborns. Before anyone else could ask a question Emily spoke up, "After the final battle what happened to all of your friends?"

"Midoriko granted everyone their hearts desire since they all worked so hard. Sango got her little brother back, Miroku was finally able to be with Sango without the fear of his wind tunnel, Kagura got her heart and Kanna got her freedom. Sesshoumaru and Rin's heart desire was similar because he did not want to lose his ward, who he had come to love as a daughter, to her mortality, and Rin did not want to leave her father figure, so Rin was given the life span of a youkai. Koga got his wolf pack back, and Shippo got to stay with me. Inuyasha and Kikyo finally got their chance after 53 years, when Midoriko gave Kikyo a new body and soul," Kagome finished remembering the past.

"So you said you had some powers right," Jacob stated and Kagome nodded.

Paul spoke up then, "Then why don't you give us some example of these so called powers."

Kagome nodded and turned to Emily, "Those scars were caused by Sam weren't they?"

Emily and Sam's eyes widened, but Emily nodded and replied, "Yes they were, but how did you know? We never once said anything about them at all."

"I noticed during dinner that Sam would sometimes look at the scarred part of your face with guilt, so I assumed he was responsible for it." Kagome stated.

Sam replied, "Emily got these scars when I got angry and transformed to close to her."

Emily slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze, letting him know she didn't blame him and loved him very much. Sam squeezed her hand back in gratitude, and then brought her hand up to his mouth so he could kiss it.

Kagome smiled at the love they shared, and cleared her throat as she stood up and moved to kneel in front of Emily speaking softly, "I could heal you and get rid of those scars, I did something similar for Sesshoumaru."

Everyone's eyes widened at that and Emily quickly asked, "Really?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, but I must warn you that it might hurt a little. After all I would be generating new skin cells and tissue to get rid of the scars."

Before Sam could protest Kagome from doing it since it would hurt her, Emily nodded and replied, "I don't mind really, if you can get rid of them then I will do whatever you need me too. I don't want Sam to feel guilty anymore."

Kagome smiled in understanding and reached her hand up to Emily's face. Everyone noticed immediately that it started to glow a soft pink color, "You might want to hold her hand Sam."

Sam grabbed her hand as Kagome touched her hand to Emily's cheek, and felt Emily squeeze it hard as she let out a scream. Sam was fighting his instincts hard, considering they were telling him to kill Kagome since she was causing his mate so much pain. After a few minutes Kagome moved her hand to Emily's arm and Emily let out a few whimpers as Kagome got rid of the scar that was there. After Kagome was done she sat back and smiled at her work. Everyone looked at Emily with surprised faces, and once Emily notice everyone looking at her she got up and went to look in the mirror. She gasped as she saw that she looked exactly the same as she did before Sam accidently hurt her. She quickly turned around and moved to give Kagome a big hug, crying happily as she said thank you over and over again.

Paul whistled, "Damn, now that is some powers I wish I had."

Kagome laughed and said, "I could do so much more, but you will get a preview of the rest of them when we train for fighting the newborns."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding, and Jacob smiled as he looked at Kagome. He was very proud of her right now and was extremely glad that his pack seemed to like her very much. He knew for sure that Sam was grateful to her and would do anything to protect her now since she helped Emily out so much. He watched as everyone else started asking her questions about her powers, but he stilled, and started growling softly as he and the rest of the pack noticed that the others did too as they felt two very strong aura's approach the house. However, they all stopped growling when they heard Kagome groan and mumble, "What the hell are they doing here?"

Kagome stood up glaring and marched to the door, throwing it open and stated in a voice that was laced with anger, "Why they hell are you two here and how the hell did you know where I was to begin with?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translations**

Miko: Priestess

Youkai: demon

Hanyou: half demon

Kitsune: fox

Nigen: Human

Inu-youkai: Dog Demon

**MoonPrincess1989: **There another chapter done, and I absolutely love my cliff hanger.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989: **Dam you and your cliff hangers.

**Kagome: **I know, why must you end you chapter in such a way? *glares at MoonPrincess*

**MoonPrincess1989: ***smiles* Well I like to keep everyone guessing.

**Inuyasha:** *smirks* I know what happens in the next chapter.

**Kagome and Lunarfairprincess1989: **Really? * begs* Tell us please!!!!

**MoonPrincess1989**: Inuyasha, if you tell them anything about the next chapter, I will kill you off in the story in the most embarrassing way. *gives him and evil smirk*

**Inuyasha**: *gulps and nods* I won't say a peep *ignores Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess*

**Sesshoumaru: **Hn. You taint our father's blood further by bending to the will of some nigen.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *stops Inuyasha from going after Sesshoumaru* Stop belittling your brother or I will have Kagome make a rosary for you.

**Sesshoumaru:** *glares and growls leaving the room*

**Inuyasha:** *snickers and hugs MoonPrincess* That was so funny, thanks for getting rid of the bastard

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smacks Inuyasha upside the head* What have I said about you swearing?

**Inuyasha:** *rubs head and glares at MoonPrincess as Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess laugh*

_**~Someone knocks on the door~**_

**Moonprincess1989:** *opens the door and grins* Jacob I'm so glad you could make it.

**Jacob:** Yea, well I figured since I have nothing else to do I might as well come over.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess:** *squeals and attaches themselves to each of his arms*

**Jacob:** What the hell? *looks at MoonPrincess for some help*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *sighs* Girls let him go or I'll have you clean the attic.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *immediately let go and back up gulping*

**Inuyasha:** *snickers and grins as the girls back up at the threat*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* Now Jacob why don't you ask the audience the thing I wanted you to ask them and I'll bake you whatever you want.

**Jacob:** *turns to the audience* Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review *turns to MoonPrincess and follows her into the kitchen listing off things* Now I want some chocolate chip cookies, cherry cheesecake…..


	7. Unexpected Guests & News

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha. Natsuki is all mine though.**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark, Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,

Artemis450,FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai,

Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna,

sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh,

Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai,

Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837,Samantha Rice,

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Everyone looked around Kagome at the two men standing on Emily's porch. The first man had to be 5'8 or 5'7, he has silver hair that looked almost white with tan skin and gold colored eyes that reminded them of the Cullens. He was wearing black jeans and a red dress shirt, but the thing that stood out the most to them was the furry white dog ears on his head that twitched every now and then. The second man was the same height as the first one but his hair was a red orange color that complimented his tan skin. His eyes were an emerald green color and he was wearing a dark green dress shirt with a white suit jacket and pants. He like the other on a distinguishing trait that caught everyone's attention, he had a red orange tail that twitched from side to side as he grinned at Kagome.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she waited for the explanation of why they were here and how they even knew where she was. However she had a sneaking suspicion on who could have told them where she was and probably suggested they should go and visit her or something.

"Well are you going to answer me or not? Why are you here Inuyasha and why is Shippo here with you?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to give a retort but was stopped short when a meow was heard from behind Shippo and Kagome squealed as Shippo produced a cat from behind him.

"Kirara, oh I've missed you so much," Kagome gushed as she picked her up from Shippo's hands cuddling her to her chest.

Jacob scowled and was all of a sudden jealous of the cat. Or at least he thought it was a cat, it meowed like a cat but didn't remind him of one. It was the size of a kitten, it had a cream color fur with black stripes around the lower legs and tails, and solid black paws and tail tips. The kitten, which was now known as Kirara, also had a thin black diamond on the forehead, and large red eyes. However, the thing that made him give the kitten a second look was that he noticed that it had two tails instead of one. After listening to Kagome's story he recognized the kitten as the nekomata-youkia that traveled with them on their travels whose mistress was the taijiya Sango.

After petting Kirara Kagome turned to look back at her friends, who seemed to be nervous from the glare she was giving them. Before she could repeat the question Inuyasha broke under the glare and answered her questions.

"Ok stop with the glaring damn. The ice prick sent me here telling me that you were lonely and that you needed some company. The brat here said he hadn't seen you in a while and tagged along, but between you and me he's running away from Rin. She's been pressuring him to get married lately. Owe…" Inuyasha said, and rubbed his arm as he glared at Shippo.

Shippo retorted, "She didn't ask about my personal life moron, and besides you shouldn't have called me a brat."

Kagome chuckled and both of them looked at her surprised that she wasn't angry anymore. She moved forward and hugged each of them and heard a growl from behind her. She turned around noticed that it was Jacob, "Ok why is growling now? I mean he wasn't growling before I hugged them' she thought and then her eyes widened as she realized the reason behind his growling, 'He jealous!'

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you growling you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at Jacob, already knowing the reason behind that growl.

Shippo also knowing what the growl meant stepped forward when he noticed the others start to tense and politely said, "Just ignore Inuyasha, he doesn't have any manners. My name is Shippo, Kagome is my mother and Inuyasha and Kirara are old friends of hers. And you are?"

Kagome smiled and wrapped an arm around Shippo, "I'm so glad you're using the manners I taught you sweetheart," she grinned as he started to blush, "these are the werewolves I'm sure Carlisle told you about since that's the only way you would have had the faintest idea of where I was and which is why you aren't even bothering to wear your concealment spells."

Sam stepped forward and held his hand out, "My name is Sam and I am the leader of this wolf pack. This is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and the one who growled was Jacob. We have two more members but they are at their house and their names are Seth and Leah."

Kagome smiled and then looked at Emily, "Would it be okay if they came in?"

Emily nodded her head in agreement and Inuyasha and Shippo followed Kagome into the living room. Shippo sat down where Kagome was sitting before and grinned mischievously at Jacob and grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulling her down to sit in his lap. He saw Inuyasha grin catching on to Shippo's plan and sat down next to her grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. Their grins grew even wider when Jacob began growling again, and the rest of the wolf pack just smiled since they figured out what the two were doing.

Emily on the other hand was just as lost as Kagome and decided to ask, "Ok why on earth is Jacob growling so much?"

Jacob stopped almost immediately when the question was asked and when he noticed the questioning look Kagome had he blushed. However, before anyone could answer the question Shippo and Inuyasha thought they should enlighten the two women.

"The wolf is growling because he is jealous that Kagome is sitting in my lap and that Inuyasha is holding her hand. I must say mother that you do tend to have more canines crushing on you than any woman I know," Shippo replied smiling and then let out an oof when Kagome elbowed him.

Inuyasha snorted, "She always did attract wolves, I mean Kouga still likes to call her his woman and he's mated."

Kagome blushed red and looked at Jacob who was looking away with a slight pink blush on his face. She slid off of Shippo's lap and sat beside him then looked at Jacob again asking, "Is that true Jacob? I mean do you have a crush on me?"

Jacob looked at her and started to fidget under her stare and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when Paul grinned and announced to the whole room, "He doesn't just have a crush on you sweetheart, you're his imprint."

Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha all sported a confused look while Emily was smiling. Jacob growled and launched himself at Paul, but didn't get far when Sam grabbed him and told him to calm down, "Jacob she would have found out sooner or later, Paul just decided to speed up the process."

"Hold on, what the heck is an imprint and how am I Jacobs?" Kagome asked looking at the wolf pack for an explanation.

Emily sat forward in her seat a little and explained, "Imprinting happens when a wolf finds his soul mate. Imprinting occurs when a wolf finds their soul mate. The moment the wolf sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. It's like you're being pulled toward that person and that when they see that person a glowing heat fills them. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate. The actual imprinting itself is an involuntary reaction of course. You see Sam imprinted on me, Quil imprinted on my niece Claire and she was two, Jared imprinted on Kim, his classmate in whom he never looked at twice before his first phase, and Paul imprinted on Jacob's older sister, Rachel. But by imprinting, none of the involuntary reasons matter anymore and the imprint makes the wolf happy to be with their soul mate regardless.

Imprinting can't be forced on no matter how much the wolf may want it. The wolf always stares at their imprintee and their own reactions are made secondary, as their first reflex is to give their soul mate anything they need/want. If an imprinted person is killed by someone, the wolf who imprinted on them can never forgive the killer. If the killer happens to be another wolf from the pack, the wolves would have no choice but to fight to the death. For this reason, the most important law among the La Push wolf pack is that no wolf may kill the object of a fellow wolf's imprinting."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. 'I guess this explains all the staring he's been doing lately,' she thought and then really looked at Jacob, 'although I don't mind the imprint so much, I mean is hot and without a shirt on I can picture myself licking ever inch of his….damn I did not just think that' she looked away from Jacob, her face a bright red color. Jacob noticed her looking at him and hen her blush and felt male pride thast he was the cause of her blushing.

"Ok wait a minute, so you saying he imprinted on Kagome when he first saw her?" Inuaysha asked and everyone nodded.

Shippo asked, "Well what happens is Kagome decided to reject him?"

Sam answered, "It is unknown what would happen if a wolf was rejected by their imprinted one, though it is almost impossible as the imprinter is the "perfect match" to the imprintee. This means they will be anything the imprintee ever wanted or needed, making rejection extremely unlikely. It is also unknown if the wolf could go one day without seeing their imprintee. The separation may cause both involved pain."

"What?!" Kagome screeched and then apologized when she noticed that everyone minus Emily covered their ears.

Sam replied, "I'm sure you wouldn't experience any pain, it has never been proved. Besides Paul isn't near Rachel right now and he's not experience any pain."

Kagome let out a breath and sighed, "Good. So if I'm imprinted to Jacob, what happens when I outlive him. I am immortal and I can't share my lifespan with him like a youkia or hanyou could when they mate."

Shippo and Inuyasha nodded their heads and hoped they had a an answer because they don't think they could let their friend/mother feel the heartache of losing a loved one. Inuyahsa especially knew that feeling since he lost Kikyo all those years ago.

"It is said that once a wolf does imprint they'll one day be able spend the rest of their lives aging alongside their imprintee once they are able to quit phasing thus being able to have children who carry on the wolf gene. So it is said that under such circumstances that if the imprintee happens to be immortal, they would both spend their lives of immortality together as long as the wolf phases every so often, and if possible, having children that become stronger wolves and so on," Sam answered.

Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome nodded their heads in understanding and were relieved to hear that if Kagome did decide to be with Jacob she wouldn't lose him. Kagome turned and looked at Jacob, "Is that why you got all mad at me when we first met? I mean I know I would be mad if the choice of who I wanted to be with was taken out of my hands."

"Yea that was part of the reason he was so mad, but the other part was because he's in love with Bella and he's fighting the imprint like hell right now," Paul decided to voice out.

Before Jacob could even move from his seat to beat Paul's ass, Sam spoke, "That is enough Paul, and this is between Kagome and Jacob. You have no right to butt in and if you keep doing so I will have a word with my sister."

Paul paled and shut up and apologized to Kagome and Jacob. Jacob looked over at Kagome and saw a pained look on her face, but before he could ask her if she was okay Shippo and Inuyasha stood up, bring Kagome with them.

"I think that's enough getting to know each other for the night, we are all tired and should be getting back to Carlisle's house," Inuyasha stated walking to the door with Shippo and Kagome following.

Kagome quickly stopped and turned around facing Emily while ignoring the questioning gazes of everyone else, especially Jacob's, "Oh, Emily thank you so much for the dinner and I will see everyone else later."

Emily just nodded, "Your welcome, and thank you for your help with my scars."

Shippo noticed that Emily wanted to say more but held back and he was grateful. He knew exactly why that look appeared on Kagome and he would let her explain when the time was right, besides he knew that Inuyasha felt guilty right now since he was the reason that look ever appeared on her face to begin with. Inuyasha knelt down and let Kagome climb on his back, with a wave over her shoulder they took off heading to the Cullens, leaving the wolf pack confused as to why they were suddenly leaving.

~Next Day~

Kagome woke up and dressed in a black ruffled mini skirt that showed off her long toned legs with a light pink silk camisole top that clung to her to show off her trim waist. She paired the outfit with knee high boots and put her hair in a low pony tail. She looked down at the ground to where Inuyasha was snoring and rolled her eyes. 'Is Sesshoumaru thought I was evil by calling his wife, just wait until I Natsuki who he sent here and the supposed reason as to why I need them here' she thought.

~Sesshoumaru's office in Tokyo, Japan~

Sesshoumaru stopped all of sudden while reading the papers he had to go over because of Kagome due to the sudden shivers he felt go down is spine, 'I don't know why the that just happened but I have a feeling it is not good' he thought but then brushed it off as paranoia. He leaned back in his chair and smirked and evil smirk as he thought of the two surprises he sent Kagome to get even with her, 'she's not the only one who can be evil' he thought before going back to work.

~Forks, Washington~

Kagome tried three times unsuccessfully to get Inuyasha up but he would just turn over and start snoring again. 'Damn, why can't he be like Shippo and be up already downstairs eating breakfast' she thought irritated and then a smirk appeared on her face and she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Inuyasha, I flushed all of the ramen down the toilet."

She quickly moved back and grinned as Inuyasha stood up so quick she was sure he would be dizzy. Inuyasha looked around and then noticed that Kagome was smirking which meant she lied just to get him up. Kagome walked past him grinning as he started mumbling under his breath to himself, "I'll see you downstairs when you get dressed Inu."

Kagome walked down stairs and noticed that all of the Cullens where home when they should be at school. She decided to ask Esme why everyone was home and saw Carlisle sitting at the table talking to Shippo.

"So why is everyone at home, should they be at school or in Carlisle's case work?" Kagome asked Esme, while sitting down at the table.

As Inuyasha walked in and sat down next to her, Esme came over and put a plate in front of each of them and smiled as she said, "Well today is a banking day and Carlisle is going in a little later today."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and smiled when Inuyahsa used his manners by thanking Esme for breakfast. After she was done eating she all of a sudden she remembered her bet with Emmett and grinned dashing into the living room where he was trying to play a game of chess with Edward.

"Oh Emmett," she said in a voice laced with fake sweetness.

Emmett looked up and saw the eerie smile on Kagome. Inuyasha and Shippo poked their heads out from the kitchen and looked at Emmett with pity as they heard about his bet with Kagome from Carlisle. They knew exactly what that voice meant; torture.

Kagome walked over and grabbed his arm to pull him up smiling, "Since you don't have to go to school today, we can go clothes shopping for the clothes you are going to wear since I one the bet."

Emmett paled as he remembered betting her that if she could pin him in under 10 minutes she could pick his clothes out for a week. He looked to everyone else for some kind of help, but they were either grinning or trying to hide their laughs. He looked back at Kagome and when he noticed her evil smile, he gulped and thought 'I'm so screwed.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translations:**

**Taijiya:** Slayer

**Nekomata-youkia:** cat demon

**MoonPrincess1989:** Another chapter done

**Shippo:** *grins* I absolutely loved it!!

**Inuyasha:** *snorts* that's just because you were in this chapter, stupid brat…owe *glares at MoonPrincess*

**MoonPrincess1989:** I wouldn't have had to hit you if you wouldn't have been so rude to Shippo.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** We agree with Shippo that I was a good chapter

**Kagome:** However I do have a question for you, why did it take so long for you to have Jacob tell me that he imprinted to me?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *sighs* because I wanted to keep everyone in suspense. Suspense always makes the story better.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** Well next time to keep us waiting so long! *Kagome nods her head in agreement*

**MoonPrincess1989:** You know I could always give you another punishment *taps chin* hmm maybe I should make you clean the attic after all.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *bows head* we're sorry!

**Jacob:** *walks in patting his stomach* Man those were the best cookies I ever tasted, when are you going to make some more?

**Inuyasha and Shippo:** *yells* you mean you ate them all?

**MoonPrincess1989:** Oh calm down boys I made plenty of extra and hid them so that he would eat them all. *walks over the top cupboard and opens it gasping* what the hell happen to the extra cookies?! *turns around and looks at everyone*

*Everyone holds their hands up* It wasn't us we swear.

**Inuyasha and Shippo:** *walks over and sniffs the cupboard*

**Inuyasha:** Smells like the bastard…owe…what the hell….owe…would you stop that already *glares at MoonPrincess holding his head*

**MoonPrincess1989:** I would if you would stop swearing, god I swear I should just wash your mouth out with soap *sighs and then snickers*

**Kagome:** What is so funny?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins* Sesshoumaru is a cookie thief *laughs*

*Everyone laughs along with her*

**MoonPrincess1989:** Shippo will you do the honors while I get started on more cookies? *walks into the kitchen*

**Shippo:** *nods and looks at the audience* Please review!


	8. Shopping & Planning

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha. Natsuki is all mine though.**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark, Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,

Artemis450,FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai,

Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna,

sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh,

Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai,

Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, LadyDV011,

Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Emmett groaned as he watched Kagome, Rosalie, and Alice walk ahead of him. They had already gone through half the mall and he had lost count on how many bags he was carrying. He couldn't believe how evil Kagome could be; he shuddered at the clothes she had him try on. He hoped that maybe she would forget to make him where them, but he doubted that. She took sadistic pleasure in the faces he made every time she made him try something on. He thought Rosalie, his lovely wife, would take pity on him and help, but no she actually went along with it. He looked up when he heard his name and noticed they were standing in front of Victoria's Secret. 'Oh hell no, she is not putting me in lingerie,' he thought horrified.

He quickly turned to Kagome and the girls and said, "Uh…I forgot I have to meet with Edward and Jasper to go hunting. I'll just take these bags here and drop them off and see you girls at home."

Kagome grabbed his arm and when he turned to look at her, "Now Emmett you lost the bet and because of that I am allowed to pick what you wear for a whole week."

Emmett sputtered and tried to think for an excuse to get out of wearing lingerie from Victoria's Secret. However, every time he thought of something he realized she was right and bowed his head in submission.

Kagome looked at the girls and then at Emmett and decided to take pity on the poor man, "Emmett I wouldn't really make you wear lingerie, honestly what kind of woman do you think I am?"

He went to open his mouth to tell her exactly how evil he thought she was, but was interrupted when she opened her mouth.

"What I got you earlier was enough clothes to last a week, besides we're here for me, Rose and Alice," She finished with a smile.

Emmett all of sudden started grinning replying, "Well if we're here for you ladies why don't we just go ahead and go in. I'll help you ladies pick out your lingerie and you can model them for me, after all you need a male's opinion right?"

Rosalie hit him on the head, "Go and put the bags in the car and we'll meet you there. We don't need your opinion on things we're buying here."

Emmett pouted, but when he noticed it wasn't going to work he turned around and walked to the car leaving the girls to go into Victoria's Secret and pick out some new lingerie. After about 10 minutes of browsing and asking each other their opinion Alice asked the questions she had been dying to ask since she noticed that any of visions she got of Kagome's future started to black out at certain points.

"So Kagome, did you ever figure out why Jacob was growling at you yesterday? I mean Edward knew but he refused to tell anyone, even Bella couldn't get it out of him," Alice said as she turned around to face Kagome. Even Rosalie stopped what she was doing to hear the answer.

Kagome paused and then frowned, "You mean Edward knew why Jacob was growling and didn't even have the decency to tell me?"

Alice pressed, "Tell you what?"

Kagome sighed and faced the two girls, grabbing her selections and said, "I promise to tell you as soon as we get home, it's more of a private situation and besides I have a bone to pick with Edward."

Both girls nodded at the decision and grabbed the things they came for, purchased them and made their way out to the car where Emmett was waiting for them.

After they arrived back at the house, the ladies helped Emmett carry the bags in and Kagome quickly let her aura roam to see if Edward was home. She was disappointed at first when she realized he wasn't home, but then brightened up at thoughts she could do to get back at him for keeping important information from her. As the girls took their purchases upstairs she started telling the girls why Jacob was growling the other night, then they had a long discussion, and it was obvious Rosalie didn't like the wolves while Alice was neutral. After the girls left she started planning different ideas in her head to get Edward back when she remembered she had to get Sesshoumaru back and decided to get advice from Shippo.

She found him in the kitchen with Inuyasha, who was stuffing his face with the food Esme had obviously been cooking all day. She shook her head and smiled, 'well I guess it's better than him eating ramen all day,' she thought as she sat down next to him facing Shippo.

"So Shippo I need your kitsune skills," she said with a smile.

Shippo grinned asking, "Oh and who are you planning on getting back at now?"

Kagome smiled, "Lord Fluffy of course, plus I might need some help getting Edward back if I don't like the reason behind him not telling me Jacob imprinted on me."

Esme stopped what she was doing and her eyes going wide, "Oh my, is that what Edward was refusing to tell us after the meeting with the wolf pack?"

Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha growled, "What? You mean the bastard knew the whole time, and thought it wasn't important enough to tell you about it? What hell is wrong with him, and would you stop hitting me already, damn…ow"

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha rubbed his head, and gave an apologetic smile to Esme, "Sorry about him, I've tried to work on his swearing over the centuries, but I guess the old saying it true."

Shippo grinned and asked, "And what saying would that be Oka-san?"

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks," Kagome replied smirking.

Everyone started laughing as Inuyasha just growled and resumed eating the food the Esme had cooked for him. Kagome grinned and rubbed his ears, and giggled when he started to purr.

"Oh, Inu I was just teasing you," Kagome said and then turned to Shippo, "So any idea my lovely kitsune son?"

Shippo grinned and nodded his head, " I got a few good ones," but then frowned, "but I don't know if I should tell you since I am currently trying to court Rin and if he finds out I had anything to do with your scheme's he could deny me."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and then said, "Well what if I made sure that he would never find out? In fact even if he did find out I could guarantee he would allow you to court Rin."

Shippo looked are her curiously, "How exactly can you guarantee that?"

"I'll just have a little conversation with my lovely sister, Natsuki, of course. I mean she is his mate and who better to convince him then her?" Kagome replied grinning.

Inuyasha snorted, "Shippo you should know by now that Natsuki has Sesshoumaru wrapped around her finger, whatever she says he does otherwise she will deny him sex."

Shippo widened his eyes and then smirked, "Wait a minute is what Natsuki did to him back when Kagome wanted a raise and he wouldn't give it to her at first and then a week later the raise she asked for was doubled?"

Kagome grinned and nodded her head and laughed when she remembered how irritated he was all week. He snapped on everyone he saw, even if they said hello, in fact she had to refrain him trying to kill one of the female employee's who had the nerve to hit on him. The girl had gotten lucky, but, Haru, one of his generals, was sore for a week after the intense sparring session.

"Well since you put it that way, I've got a few ideas for the both of them. You see this is what we do…" Shippo replied.

_~Two hours later~_

Kagome grinned grabbing the notes and plans that Shippo and her had been working on for the last two hours. Inuyasha contributed too, but only to the plans concerned, as he put it Lord Fluff Butt, Ice Prick or just plain Bastard. Kagome sighed and shook her head, 'I really need to work harder on getting him to cut back from cursing so much,' she thought walking towards her room.

When she opened the door she grinned and walked over to the bed grabbing Kirara and cuddling her to her chest. Kagome had wandered where she was when she woke up but Shippo assured her that she had just gone out to survey the area. She went over to the bags that she had Emmett carry up here and starting planning his outfits for the week, every now and then turning to Kirara and asking her opinion, she was glad Kirara was an intelligent youkai and not a simple minded cat.

After she had the outfits planned she went back down stairs and into the living room where she could sense Edward. As soon as she entered the living room she saw Alice give her a huge smile and Kagome knew right then and there Alice knew what going to happen and managed to keep it from Edward.

"Edward, was there something you neglected to tell me the other day," she asked sweetly and watched as Edward turned around slowly and she could see him tense as he realized that she knew that he knew the whole time and decided not to tell her.

Edward debated if he should try and lie or play it off. However, from the level of her glare, and they way Shippo and Inuyasha just sat there with smug looks, he decided to just get it over with and braced himself for her wrath.

"I apologize for not letting you know last night Jacob imprinted on you," he heard Bella gasp, "but I thought it would be better if he told you himself. After all it doesn't concern anyone but you and him," Edward finished looking her straight in the eyes.

Kagome sighed and replied, "Edward I can understand why you didn't tell me, even thought I still think you should have. However, I would have to disagree with you when you said it only concerns Jacob and I because we both know Bella is involved here since it is obvious he's still in love with her."

Edward nodded his head and looked ashamed, "You're right and I apologize. Trust me this will never happen again."

Bella stepped forward, "Kagome, I know Jacob loves me but believe me I have tried everything I know to let him know, while I do love him it is just as a friend. He helped me when Edward left and I will always be grateful, but I love Edward with all my heart.

Shippo chuckled, "Doesn't Jacob remind you of Kouga in that way Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes he does, I wonder if all wolves are like that, whether they be youkai or werewolf. I sure do miss the old days."

Shippo grinned, "Well Inuyasha could always pick a fight with Jacob like he used to with Kouga," he turned towards Inuyasha, "In fact here he comes, why don't you go and pick a fight like the good old days."

Inuyasha smirked and ignored Kagome telling him no and rushed to the door, swinging it open saying, "Well hello puppy, can we help you?"

Jacob growled and replied, "I'm here to see Kagome and I am not a puppy thank you very much."

Shippo joined Inuyasha at the door pointing at Inuyasha and replied smiling, "Ah but you see you are considered a puppy compared to this old dog here."

Inuyasha smirked and nodded his head, "That's right, you're a…wait what the hell did you say you little brat," he yelled chasing after Shippo who seemed to have taken off just before Inuyasha figured it out.

Kagome laughed at the two who were running around in the front yard as Emmett and Edward started betting on who would win when the fight. She turned and faced Jacob smiling, "Hi Jacob, I figured you would drop by today."

"I wanted to talk to you, want to take a walk with me?" Jacob asked nervously.

Kagome smiled, "Sure just let me grab my coat and ask Kirara is she wants to go. I don't feel right leaving her here with those two idiots."

Jacob nodded and watched as she ran upstairs, before he turned and saw Bella. He was going to talk to her when in the back of his mind he saw Kagome's hurt face last night when Paul mentioned he loved Bella and thought better of it. His train of thoughts was interrupted when Kagome came back down stairs with Kirara in her arms. 'She's so beautiful, why am I fighting this imprint again' he thought, but suddenly remembered when he heard Bella say hello.

"Hey Bella, how are you? I haven't talked to you in a few days," he replied.

Before Bella could say anything Kagome cut in, "Hey if you two need to catch up, we can go for our walk later Jacob."

Jacob was torn between the two, he wanted to stay and talk to Bella, but he really needed to talk to Kagome. The more time he spent in her presence the strength of his feelings for Bella started to diminish and he was too confused at the moment to know if it was a good thing or not.

"It's ok Kagome, you and Jacob take your walk. Trust me we can catch up later, have fun you two," Bella stated with a smile as she walked over to stand by Edward who was still betting on Inuyasha and Shippo with Emmett.

Kagome smiled and turned to Jacob, "If you want you can shift into your wolf form and Kirara can carry me and we can follow you to where you want to go."

"How exactly is she supposed to carry you, no offense, but you're like 10 times bigger than her," Jacob asked.

Kagome grinned and replied, "Like this, just watch."

Kirara jumped out of her arms and in was all of sudden surrounded by a big ball of fire before the fire disappeared and instead of the cute kitten that had been standing there she had transformed into a massive saber-toothed cat as big as a car with her legs and tails covered in fire.

Jacob's jaw dropped and he noticed he wasn't the only surprised one either. Everyone but Inuyasha, Shippo and Carlisle stood there with shock clear on their faces. 'Well at last I wasn't the only one who didn't see this coming.

Kagome walked over and climbed on Kirara, "We are ready when you are."

"Uh, yea just give me a minute," Jacob replied moving over behind a few trees, reemerging a few minute later in his wolf form, motioning with his head to have her follow him.

"I'll see you guys a little later. Inuyasha behave, Shippo no tricks and Emmett I have your first outfit laid out on my bad, go on up and put it on since the bet starts today. In fact Alice, Rose do me a favor and make sure he puts it on now," Kagome called over her shoulders following Jacob while riding Kirara.

Emmett grimaced and remembered some of the outfits she picked out for him. He didn't even want to look at any of them again let alone wear any of them. 'In fact I don't even want to see her selection until I have to absolutely wear it' he thought and let out a whine when Alice had Edward and Jasper drag him upstairs to Kagome's room. Rose followed him in and a few minutes later, with Alice pushing him down the stairs, everyone got a look at his new outfit.

Emmett stood there wearing extremely tight, shiny purple pants, with a pink, glittery hello kitty shirt and black ballet flats. He gritted his teeth when he heard everyone in the room laughing so hard they were crying. Sure he could picture all the guys, Alice and Rose, but Carlisle and Esme too! 'Oh god just kill me now, I don't think I can survive another 6 days of this.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Translations:**

**Kitsune:** Fox

**Youkai:** Demon

**Oka-san: **Mother

**

* * *

**

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter done.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989**: I loved it, especially the ending.

**Kagome:** *nods* I agree

**Shippo:** So how many more pranks am I going to be allowed to do? Will I be playing them on Inuyasha? How bad are they going to be? Will I be able….

**MoonPrincess1989:** *covers Shippo's mouth* Take deep breath and calm down, you will find out in due time.

**Jacob:** So you making any more treats any time soon?

**MoonPrincess1989:** I just made you two different cakes earlier; don't tell me they are already gone.

**Jacob:** I wasn't the only one who ate them, they helped too you know *points to Inuyasha and Shippo*

**Inuyasha and Shippo:** You weren't supposed to tell on us you wimpy wolf!

**Jacob:** Who you calling a wimpy wolf, I could kick both of your asses!

**Inuyasha and Shippo:** Oh yea? Let's go then!

**MoonPrincess1989**: If you're going to fight do it outside

**Jacob, Inuyasha and Shippo:** *walks outside and starts fight with one another*

**Kagome:** *shakes head and turns to MoonPrincess* Hey I haven't seen Sesshoumaru in a while, do you know where he is?

**MoonPrincess1989:** Well you see the stash of cookies that I hid the other day, where double chocolate chip, and since he ate the whole container…..well lets just say regular dogs aren't the only ones that get sick off of chocolate. *motions for them to follow her to the bathroom, and opens it a crack to show Sesshoumaru puking in the toilet*

**Lunarfairprincess1989**: *looks at Sesshoumaru with pity* Poor guy

**Sesshoumaru:** *finishes puking and wipes his mouth, turning around to glare at Lunarfairyprincess* I do not need your pity

**MoonPrincess1989:** *walks over and pats his arm in a comforting manner* Oh it's ok *chuckles* but you know this is what you get for being greedy enough to turn into a cookie thief *ducks as he tries to grab her and laugh* Kagome could you do the honors? *starts to run in a circle, grinning as Sesshoumaru starts to look a little green*

**Kagome:** Of course *looks at the audience* Please review!


	9. Conversations & Outfit Number 2

A/N: I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha. Natsuki is all mine though.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark, Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,

Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai,

Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna,

sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh,

Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai,

Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage,

Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jacob led Kagome and Kirara to a small clearing in the forest near a pond. He looked at her and motioned with his head that he was going into the trees to shift back into his human form and when Kagome nodded her head in understanding he ran over to the trees to reemerge a few minutes later. Kagome slid off of Kirara, and picked her up again as she transformed into her smaller state. Jacob walked over slowly and sat down near the lake, Kagome followed and got comfortable.

"I wanted to ask you why you left so abruptly the other night," Jacob asked, starting the conversation.

Kagome looked out over the river, while petting Kirara and replied, "It wasn't because I was mad when I found out I was imprinted to you if that's what you're thinking. It was because of what Paul said towards the end of the conversation."

"You mean when he told you I loved Bella?" He asked turning to look at her.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, that's exactly the reason. You see I promised myself a long time ago I would not be a part of a love triangle. I would not fall in love with another guy who could not love me with his whole heart; I cannot go through that kind of pain again."

"Again?" Jacob asked feeling guilty about loving another when his soul mate was sitting right next to him.

Kagome looked at him and then down at Kirara who was resting in her lap, "It was a very long time ago but I was in love with a man who could not give me his whole heart because he was still very much in love with a woman he had met before me."

Jacob sat there and felt extremely jealous of the man who she loved so much. He didn't want to sit here and listen to her go on and on about this man, but he knew it was necessary to understand her and any reactions she has towards him or their relationship.

Kagome looked at him and asked, "Would you like me to explain it to you?"

At his nod she went on with her explanation, "The man I was in love with was Inuyasha," She heard Jacob growl and put a hand on his arm to calm him, which is what happened before continuing, "I had mentioned before that I was the reincarnation of a Miko that had died fifty years before I had fallen in the well. This was the same Miko Inuyasha had fallen in love with, her name was Kikyo. They had fallen in love with each after Inuyasha stopped trying to steal the Shikon she guarded."

Jacob looked at her, "But you said they were tricked into believing they betrayed each other. Did he not move on after her death?"

Kagome chuckled and tilted her head smiling at him, "You weren't paying attention to my whole story the other day where you?"

Jacob scratched the back of his head sheepishly and blushed looking away replying, "Well you were sitting so close to me I was kind of distracted by your scent, and I was more focused on that than the story," he turned red when he heard her giggle and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I've been told by many demons my scent is soothing. It's actually a compliment I smell good enough to distract you," she replied with a smile, continuing on with her story, "Yes it is true Kikyo died, and maybe if she had stayed dead Inuyasha could have moved on and eventually fall in love with someone else, yet fate had other plans in mind. You see during our travels I was kidnapped by a youkai witch named, Urasue," Kagome paused to see if Jacob had any questions, seeing he didn't she continued on, "She had stolen the soil and bones from Kikyo's grave, in order to recreate her body from clay in hopes the newly created Kikyo would search out the shards of the Shikon jewel for her. Although, Kikyo was resurrected her body could not move because her soul had reincarnated into me. So when Urasue found out I was Kikyo's reincarnation she kidnapped me while the others were fighting off her clay warriors. She then put me in a green bath which was used to capture souls. Urasue managed to rip my soul from me and put it into Kikyo's body. However, Urasue didn't count on not be able to control Kikyo and was killed by her."

Jacob moved and held her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze, when he felt that these memories were painful ones for her. He could only imagine what it felt like to have your soul ripped from your body.

"After she was resurrected she tried to attack Inuyasha but I was able to recall almost all of my soul back to my body, however there was a small piece of it that Kikyo managed to hold on to when she escaped. For many years she wandered the earth as the undead collecting souls to stay alive. She would visit Inuyasha frequently or Inuyasha would take off every now and then to visit her. She had even tried to kill me a few times when I interfered with what she was planning to do. Inuyasha would constantly compare her to me and it would break my heart each and every time. I don't know how many times I went home in tears or start to believe in the insults he threw at me. However after a long talk with Sesshoumaru, who I never thought would have a conversation with me in the first place, I soon realized whenever he looked at me he would see her and know he would never be able to love me the way I loved him, so I moved on and the love I had for him became platonic. I consider him my best friend and a brother to me to now and he will always be that for me. So you see why I cannot be in another love triangle, my heart has been through too much and I don't think I can take anymore heartache," Kagome finished looking at Jacob.

Jacob nodded his head in understanding and looked at her responding, "I understand Kagome, and trust me I do not want to hurt you in anyway."

Kagome smiled and asked, "So what is the whole deal with you, Bella and Edward?"

Jacob replied with a sad smile, "I suppose in a way I understand how you feel, I love Bella even though I know she doesn't love me in the way I want her too. I have tried everything I know of to convince her to leave Edward and love me instead, but she keeps telling me she only loves me as a friend and brother."

Jacob looked at her as she started laughing so hard even Kirara was looking at her funny. Jacob was wondering if she lost it and if he would have to slap her like they did in the movies just to get her to stop. However, he decided against the idea since she would no doubt kick his ass again and he was still sore from before. He watched as she slowly stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes before asking, "What was so funny?"

"Well you reminded me of another wolf I knew when you described the way you feel for Bella," Kagome replied grinning.

Jacob thought back to the story and remember he mentioning a wolf youkai named Kouga, but that was all he remembered so he decided to ask her how he reminded her of him, "You mean Kouga right?" seeing her nod he continued, "and how exactly do I remind you of him?"

"Well you see after he kidnapped me and I stood up to his wolf pack in order to help Shippo get away. Afterwards he informed me he loved me and I would be his mate," she laughed when Jacob growled again, "So every time over the years he would stop in to see me, he would call me his woman and tell me that as soon as Naraku was destroyed we would mate. However, each and every time I would tell him the same thing; I only loved him as a friend and nothing more. So you see the way you act towards Bella is the way Kouga acted towards me," she finished explaining smiling.

"I guess it's a wolf thing, although I think maybe you should consider that maybe you and Bella will only ever be friends. Now I think I should get back, I don't want to miss Emmett in the first outfit I picked out for him," Kagome told him as she stood up and waited as Kirara transformed into her bigger form. As she went to climb on Kirara, she stopped and turned around when she heard Jacob clear his throat.

"Kagome, I want to thank you for coming here and talking to me. I understand why you feel the way you do, and I promise that I will think over the feelings I have for Bella and come to a decision before I try to pursue a relationship with you," He said while looking her in the eyes.

Kagome smiled and walked forward, kissing him on the cheek. She cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes, "Thank you, that is all I ask. I will see you later."

Jacob nodded and watched as she climbed onto Kirara's back and flying off before shifting into his wolf form and going back home to think things over. 'I love Bella, but after to spending some time with Kagome the attraction I had to her became a little stronger and I don't think it's possible for me not to fall out of love with Bella and in love with Kagome,' he thought running home.

~Cullen's House~

Emmett groaned as he listened to everyone making comments about his outfit. It was bad enough they all laughed for a good hour before they had calmed down enough to just snicker every time they glanced at him. Even his own wife found the whole situation amusing and she was supposed to be on his side. He looked down at his outfit and considered going upstairs and shredding it into a million different pieces, ' did she have to start out with the shiny pants and glittery shirt,' he thought bitterly.

Alice looked at him and grinned, "Emmett I wouldn't suggest doing what you're thinking about doing, I saw the future and if you do it she will make you wear one of the skirts she had you try on."

Emmett shivered as he thought about the skirts she had him try on, he definitely did not want to be seen wearing any of them. He heard Edward, Inuyasha and Shippo howl with laughter as they heard what Alice said, saying how they couldn't believe he tried on skirts. He clenched his fist and went to charge at them when he heard the devil's voice from the door way.

"Now Emmett, no fighting or you might ruin that lovely outfit I picked out for you. I must say though that you look quite fetching in it too," Kagome said grinning as she walked into the house with Kirara on her shoulder.

Emmett glared at her and turned to leave the room when all of a sudden Alice appeared in front of him. All he saw was a flash and laughing from everyone else before he realized she had took a picture of him in this ridiculous outfit. He tried to grab the camera from him but she kept dancing out of his reach before she ended up by Kagome and handed her the camera.

"Thank you so much Alice, you knew exactly what I wanted to do," Kagome replied smiling.

"Everyday I will take a picture of you in one of the outfits I picked out for you," Kagome told Emmett, "I need to have memories of this wonderful bet."

She laughed as he stalked out of the room muttering about how evil she was, and how he wished he never made the bet in the first place. She grinned and turned to everyone else in the room and noticed every single person in the room have a very amused look on their faces.

"I'm assuming everyone here gave him a hard time as soon as he walked into the room," she stated with a smile.

Everyone nodded their heads and Kagome chuckled. She knew they would get a kick out of his outfit which is why she chose it to be his first outfit. She started walking up towards her room saying over her shoulder to the rest of the room, "I'm heading to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning. Oh and don't forget Shippo, tomorrow we have to go over the final plans in Operation Get Fluffy-sama."

~Next Morning~

Kagome groaned and put the pillow over her head as Kirara nudged her more trying to wake her up. After a few minutes Kagome realized that Kirara would not leave her alone until she stopped being stubborn and got up. She took the pillow off her head and reluctantly sat up stretching as she noticed she wasn't the only one who slept in. Both of her roommates where asleep on the floor snoring, as she sat their looking at them she got a wicked idea and grabbed her makeup bag off the night stand before quietly crawling over to Shippo and Inuyasha.

Ten minutes later she happily walked down the stairs in wearing a red t-shirt with khaki pants and white tennis shoes holding the outfit she picked out for Emmett with Kirara trailing after her. She walked into the Kitchen and noticed that Emmett tensed and tried to slowly inch out the door, she infused her Miko powers into her legs and appeared behind him grinning.

"Now you wouldn't be trying to sneak out of here so you wouldn't have to wear the clothes I bought you, now would you?" Kagome asked sweetly, giving him a look that said there was no way he was getting out of this.

Emmett gulped and put his hands up laughing nervously, "Eh….no I was just going to go and…" he bowed his head in defeat and grabbed the clothes out of her hands and walked upstairs to his room to change. Alice and Edward grinned and Jasper gave Emmett a look of pity, as Kagome sat down and started eating the breakfast Esme made.

After she was done eating Emmett came back down stairs and entered the kitchen, she looked up and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She heard everyone else snickering and Rosalie appeared behind him with the biggest grin she had ever seen. Emmett was wearing a white sequined skirt that stopped at his knees, with a red shirt that said "sexy mama" across the chest and red flats completed the look.

"Nice outfit Em, I never knew you had such eh…nice legs," Edward commented and Kagome had to cough to hide a laugh as Emmett started to threaten him, although he didn't seem so threatening with a skirt on.

Kagome stepped between them, and had to grab Emmett before he could go after Alice when she took a picture of his outfit. She steered him towards the kitchen table and pushed him to sit down.

"Now if you calm down I can assure you they won't be laughing at you in a minute," Kagome stated, and smiled when Emmett got a curious look on his face.

Kagome turned and cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Shippo, Inuyasha Help!! Newborns are surrounding the house!!!"

All of sudden two flashes ran down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen snarling. Shippo had fox fire gathered in both of his hands while Inuyasha was holding a transformed Tetsusaiga. Everyone took one look at their faces and started laughing, Emmett of course was the loudest. Shippo and Inuyasha were so confused they just stood there and blinked a few times before they realized they had been tricked into waking up. They turned and looked at each other and started laughing at each other before they realized they had something on their face and rushed to the mirror hanging in the living room. However, by the time they realized Kagome had put bright red lipstick, blue eye shadow and pink blush on them; she was halfway on her way to visit the wolf pack with Kirara in La Push for the morning. She laughed out loud when she heard each of them yell, KAGOME!!!

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Translation**

**Miko:** priestess

**Youkai:** demon

**

* * *

**

MoonPrincess1989:

Another chapter done, I love the ending on this one.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989**: We agree, the ending was fantastic!

**Sesshoumaru:** *smirks* This Sesshoumaru would have to agree with them.

**Inuyasha and Shippo:** *growls* We do not think it was funny in the least!

**MoonPrincess1989:** Of course you wouldn't, it happened to you. But I bet that if it happened to someone else you would find it hilarious.

**Kagome:** She's right you know

**Sesshoumaru:** I believe that MoonPrincess improved the half-breed's looks

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins, ignoring the way Inuyasha was telling Kagome to let him at the bastard, and grabs Sesshoumaru's arm* I'm so glad that you approve, maybe you could give me a few more ideas

**Sesshoumaru:** *gives MoonPrincess and evil smirk and nods his head in agreement as they walk out of the room*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *calls over her shoulder to Shippo* Do the honors would you.

**Shippo:** *sighs and looks at the reviewers* Please Review *whispers* and don't give her anymore ideas of torture please

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *covers Shippo's mouth and looks at the audience* Ignore him and just review!


	10. Possible Fatherinlaw? & Powers

A/N: I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark, Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,

Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai,

Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna,

sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh,

Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai,

Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage,

Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522,

Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

~La Push~

Kagome arrived at Emily's house with Kirara on her shoulder still laughing at the makeover she gave Shippo and Inuyasha. 'They're lucky I didn't decide to do their hair along with the makeup,' she thought giggling to herself, 'I wonder what they would do if they found out I took pictures too.' She knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before Emily opened the door, smiling as Emily grabbed her hand and tugged her inside heading towards the kitchen stating, "If you want some breakfast I would suggest you quickly grab some as soon as you enter the kitchen or the boys will eat it all."

Kagome smiled and as Emily drag her into the kitchen as she replied, "Oh that's ok, I ate before I came over here. Thank you for offering though."

She watched as Emily went and took the seat she had obviously vacated before to answer the door next to Sam. She watched as all the wolves mumbled hello to her and continued eating, 'I don't think I've ever seen someone eat so much food before,' she thought looking at them and noticing one wolf was missing; Jacob.

She turned to Sam and asked, "Where is Jacob?"

"He's most likely still at home sleeping; his father said he got home pretty late last night. Why do you ask?" Sam informed her.

Paul spoke up before she could answer, "It's because she misses her wolf boy…ow what the hell was that for?"

Kagome gave him a look which made him gulp, "It's because you were being an idiot, you're lucky I didn't add my powers to that hit on the head or you would be unconscious right now. Just to clarify things, I asked him where he was because today after the Cullens get out of school, we are going to go over strategy and do a little training in the meadow where we met the first time. That means we need all of the wolf pack there, not at home sleeping."

Sam nodded his head in understanding and heard Paul mutter sorry under his breath. He looked up at her and informed her, "If you tell us where we are meeting I can inform Seth, Leah and Jacob to meet us there."

"Oh that's ok, if you just give me their addresses I will be happy to go and inform them. Besides I'm trying to stay away from the house for a little while right now," Kagome informed them, laughing a little.

Paul smirked replying, "Getting tired of the leeches already…..ow damn it will you stop hitting me already."

"I will if you stop being an ass, you're just as bad as Inuyasha. For your information, I played a little joke on Inuyasha and Shippo and I'm giving them some time to calm down before I see them again," Kagome informed him before turning and grabbing the paper Sam had written the addresses on and told Sam, "Oh by the way if either one of them show up, you didn't see me got it?"

"Ok sure, but won't they be able to track you the same way they did the other night?" Sam asked curiously.

Kagome grinned and shook her head, "Nope because I will be masking my scent using my powers. It will be as if I didn't exist."

"I wasn't aware someone could do that," Sam said.

Kagome replied smiling, "Only the strongest of youkai and Miko's can. It takes many years of practice to get it just right. Trust me it took me forever to learn."

They all nodded their head and Kagome took off with Kirara towards the addresses on the paper. The closest one was where Seth and Leah were so she stopped off there first. She knocked on the door and when Leah opened it Kagome informed her that they were meeting this afternoon after everyone got out of school in the meadow for a training and strategy session. Leah nodded her head and told her she would be there with Seth.

As Kagome arrived at Jacob's house she let a small amount of her aura reach out to see if Jacob was still sleeping or awake. She made sure to not let too much out just in case Shippo and Inuyasha were looking for her. Jacob was still sleeping but she felt another in the house moving around and she assumed it was his father. She knocked on the door and within a few minutes it was swung open and a man that resembled Jacob in a wheelchair answered it.

"Hi my name is Kagome, I'm a friend of Carlisle's and I'm…." Kagome started but was cut off in midsentence when the man smiled and started to talk.

"So you're the famous Kagome I heard about from the boys, and the cat on your shoulder must be Kirara. I'm Jacob's father, Billy, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Jacob was right you are a beautiful young lady, why don't you both come on in," he replied smiling and moving out of the way so she could enter, chuckling at the blush that appeared on her face.

He showed her to living room and told her to sit down and asked her if she wanted anything to drink. She politely told him she didn't want anything but asked if he could get some water for Kirara. She looked around the living room as he got the water for Kirara and noticed many pictures on the wall of Jacob when he was little and had to admit that he was cute as a kid.

As Billy came back in the room Kagome forgot all about waking Jacob up and a very long and lengthy discussion with Billy about the history behind the werewolves, the treaty they made with the Cullens, to cute funny stories about Jacob's childhood.

~Few Hours Later~

Jacob rolled over to get comfortable and suddenly found himself on the floor. He groaned and stood up stretching before walking towards the kitchen to get some food not bothering to change out of his pajamas or brush his hair. As he walked pass the living room on his way to the kitchen he mumbled, "Morning Dad, morning Kagome."

They both laughed as it took him a few minutes to realize that Kagome was sitting in the living room next to his father looking at embarrassing pictures of him in the family photo album. He looked at Kagome horrified as he noticed it was the pictures of him as a toddler during the years he liked to run around without a stitch of clothing on. He groaned and turned bright red when he heard her giggling at the pictures, 'oh God kill me now please' he thought.

"Aww Jacob you were so cute as a child," she cooed at him while grinning before she motioned to his hair, "although if I was you I would fix your hair, you can definitely tell what side you slept on last night."

He turned around and turned even redder when he noticed half of his hair was stuck to his head. He quickly ran out of the room and into his to get ready for the day, ignoring the way his father was laughing so hard you would think he'd be crying. He reemerged from his room 15 minutes later, trying to forget how embarrassed he was and walked into the living room.

"So why are you here at my house Kagome?" he asked casually.

Kagome smiled and stood up picking up the sleeping Kirara and replied, "I just wanted to let you know that everyone is meeting in the meadow to go over strategy and do a little training. However, that was a few hours ago, I spent those hours getting to know your father, he's a lovely man."

Billy gave her a charming smile and winked at her, "Oh but Kagome dear, you are the one who is lovely. If I was 20 years younger I would steal you away from my son."

Kagome giggled, "Now Billy, remember I am quite older than you."

"Ah but you don't look it, people would accuse me of having a midlife crisis if I was with you," he replied chuckling.

Before Kagome could reply Jacob cleared his throat to remind them he was in the room. He did not appreciate the way his father was openly flirting with his Kagome… 'Whoa did I just say _my_ Kagome, I have to stop that line of thought until I know for sure who I want. Kagome has been through too much and I will not put her through more' he thought.

"I'm ready to go when you are Kagome," he told her and watched as she bid his father goodbye and followed her outside.

As soon as they were outside she woke Kirara up and asked her to transform. She then climbed on top and held her hand out to Jacob telling him, "Kirara can carry both of us and this way you don't have to shift twice."

Jacob nodded his head and climbed on top of Kirara, sitting behind Kagome and asked, "Are you sure I'm not too heavy for her?"

"Not at all, Kirara used to carry Miroku and Sango when we were traveling. She had no problem carrying them; however Sango did have a problem with Miroku riding behind her," Kagome replied smiling at the memory.

Jacob asked, "Miroku was the monk with the void in his right hand that he called the wind tunnel right?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yea, but he was also the biggest pervert I knew. Every chance he got he was either groping Sango's ass or mine. Plus every pretty woman he came across he always asked her to bear his children."

Jacob laughed, and they talked about her past on the ride to the meadow. When they arrived Jacob noticed everyone was there except for Emmett. He looked over and saw Kagome smiling once she realized Emmett wasn't in the clearing. He saw her walk towards Alice and grab a duffel bag from her, and then turned towards the trees calling out, "Emmett I know your there, don't worry I won't make you wear the outfit during training. I had Rosalie pack a change of clothes for you, however you have to come and get them from me."

"I'm not coming out there dressed like this, it was bad enough I had to go to school like this, do you know how many people got a good laugh out of this today?" Emmett yelled from the cover of trees.

Kagome giggled and replied, "That was the point Emmett, Carlisle did try to stop you from placing that bet but you were too stubborn to listen. Now get your ass out here or I will drag you out here myself."

A few minutes later Jacob watched as a girl emerged from the trees. She was not an attractive woman and she definitely was a small slip of a girl, however those thoughts came to a stop when he realized it wasn't a girl at all. It was Emmett! Everyone started laughing so hard that Emmett quickly grabbed the clothes Kagome was holding out and high tailed it back to the trees to change. He looked over and noticed everyone in the field was either laughing, or smiling. He turned to ask Kagome, why Emmett was cross dressing when he saw her disappear behind a blanket that Rosalie and Alice were holding up.

Kagome quickly changed into her Miko garb, which were a deep blue hakama and a light blue haroi. She learned a long time ago not to wear the same colors Kikyo had worn; she did not want to be confused with her. She threw her hair up in a high ponytail and came out from behind the blanket.

She walked over and stood in front of Shippo and Inuyasha smiling and asked, "You aren't still mad at me because of this morning are you?"

They glared at her for a few minutes then grumbled shaking their head no. They never could stay mad at her.

"Good," Kagome smiled, kissed them each on the cheek and then turned to everyone else, "I think Inu, Shippo and I should show you our powers. That way you know what they are and you can avoid them better."

Everyone nodded and sat down getting comfortable, they would never admit it but they were all very curious. The only one who had any idea of what kind of powers they had was Carlisle and considering that he hadn't seen any of them in a couple of hundred years they could have possibly learned more.

Shippo was the first one to step forward, and held out both of his hands smirked and said, "Fox Fire," and blue fire erupted in his hands and the more he concentrated the bigger it got. After that he decided to do some of his illusions for his audience. He decided on recreating a past moment he observed as a child, traveling in the feudal era with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kagome.

~Illusion~

They were all sitting in a clearing where they had made camp and Kagome was cooking dinner over the fire. Sango was talking to Kagome, Miroku was checking out Kagome's ass as she bent over to check the food, while slowing inching his hand towards Sango's ass so he could grope her, Inuyasha was sitting in a tree brooding and Shippo was playing in the field with Kirara.

Everyone watched the scene with interest, Jacob's eyes widened when he saw Kagome's outfit. She was wearing a green skirt that stopped mid thigh, a white long sleeved blouse with a red scarf around the green collar, and white sock that stopped at the knee and brown she completed the look. Jacob couldn't believe that was the outfit she fought and traveled in when in the feudal era. He looked at her legs with appreciation to the short skirt, before noticing Shippo had decided to play a prank on Inuyasha with a spinning top. Everyone watched as Inuyasha fell for it and started to chase Shippo around the camp before Kagome yelled sit. Inuyasha crashed to the ground as Shippo jumped in her arms and the monk followed with a red handprint on his face from Sango.

~End Illusion~

The illusion faded though when the Inuyasha of this time hit Shippo in the head with a rock, causing everyone to laugh. Emmett immediately started commenting on the outfit Kagome had been wearing and was hit upside the head by Rosalie for his comments. Kagome looked embarrassed and told Shippo to get on with the rest of his powers. He then went on to show them a few more illusions, along with some of his toys from his childhood that looked even better now that he had matured.

After he was done, Inuyasha stepped forward and showed off his claws by cutting a tree in half yelling out, "Iron Reaver." He then clenched his fist together, digging his nails into his flesh before yelling out, "Blades of Blood," and hundreds of Red Crescent shaped marks flung out and cut another tree in half. The he pulled out his Tetsusaiga, which transformed from a small sward into an enormous one.

Everyone's eyes widened, minus Shippo, Carlisle and Kagome, at the size of the sword. He then proceeded to show them the attacks of said sword. The attacks he showed them were the Wind-Scar which is an attack that could wipe out 100 hundred youkai in one strike, the Red Tetsusaiga, which is able to create youkai energy that can break down barriers set up by youkai.

The Backlash Wave, which is theultimate attack of the sword. It sends the attack back at the opponent at doubled power, and lastly Adamant Barrage, which is an attack similar to the wind scar, but instead of a blast diamonds are used.

After Inuyasha was done, Kagome calmly walked to the middle of the meadow. Just as she was supposed to show everyone more of her powers, she quickly turned to her right and dashed forward, calling over her shoulder, "Newborns are approaching, Kirara stay with Bella and Edward" before disappearing into the trees. The rest of the Cullens, Inuyasha, Shippo and the wolf pack took off after her.

* * *

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** Another chapter done

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** I loved it!

**Kagome:** It was a very good chapter….so did you and Sesshoumaru come up with some evil ideas?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins* yes we did

**Kagome:** oooooo tell me please!!!!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *watches as Sesshoumaru casually walks in the room taking a seat next to her* well you should see one of the idea's in a few minutes

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *hears Inuyasha snarl loudly and look at the two* What exactly did you do?

**Sesshoumaru:** *smirks evilly*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles and giggles* Well, we thought Inuyasha needed some color, he's been looking a little pale lately.

**Inuyasha:** *stomps into the room snarling and growly* Who the hell did this? *points to his skin, which was an orangish color*

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess:** *starts laughing so hard they are crying*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *fakes concern and surprise* OMG Inuyasha you didn't accidently use my brothers tanning solution as body wash did you?

**Sesshoumaru:** *smirks* Hn.

**Inuyasha:** *sputters* But…..how…why…..*whines* how long will this last?

**MoonPincess1989:** *pats his back* oh it's ok, I think it wears off in a few weeks *ignoring Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess still laughing in the background*

**Inuyasha:** *eyes widen and whines* Why me?

_**

* * *

**_

Side Note: I just wanted to let my readers know that since new classes and my new work schedule is starting that I might not be able to update as often as I would like too. However, I will update as much as I can between homework, class and work.


	11. Meeting Victoria & A New Imprint

A/N: I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark, Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kagome rushed forward, and knew everyone was following her minus Bella, Edward, Leah and Kirara, 'I hope Leah hurries up with whatever she was doing with her mother, you never know if we will need her or not,' she thought as she approached where she felt the newborns were. She stopped right in front of a lake and looked across it as the rest of the group arrived behind her. There looked to be about 10 newborns on the other side of the lake, and as soon as she heard Carlisle mention the name of Victoria she knew the women with red hair, who was in the front of the newborns, was her.

Kagome looked at Victoria, who seemed to be sizing up Inuyasha, Shippo and herself. She decided to let her miko aura float over Victoria and her newborns, and smirked when she saw them all flinch. She grinned inwardly when she saw Victoria's eyes narrow as she tried to figure out why she was feeling as if she was tingling all over and not in a good way either.

Victoria growled to herself and narrowed her eyes at the group across the lake, 'so they decided to bring in reinforcements in the form of filthy mongrels that is so pathetic' she thought. As she noticed three new people she wanted to laugh when she saw that not only did the Cullens recruit filthy wolves, but three humans as well. 'They must be really desperate if they believe that recruited three humans would make a difference at protecting that Bella person,' she thought smiling.

She turned to look and see if she could see her target and frowned when she noticed not only was the human missing but so was the vampire who killed her mate. She was going to turn and go look for them when she felt something come over her that started out pleasant, then started to make her highly uncomfortable. She flinched when the feeling started to hurt and noticed she was not the only one who felt it; in fact all of her minions felt it too. Victoria stepped forward and growled before she turned and gave a few orders to the newborns and disappeared in the direction she came from.

Jacob stepped forward ready to take off after Victoria, but Kagome stopped him by putting a hand on his back. He turned and looked back at her but she shook her head no before stepping forward pass him to stand in front of everyone. She looked over her shoulder and smiled softly stating, "I didn't get a chance to show you any of my powers yet. I think this would be the perfect opportunity."

As the newborns start running forward at their vampire speed Kagome quickly erected a barrier around everyone and held out her left hand. In her hand appeared a bow made out of pink light and as she pulled her right hand back, as if stringing an arrow, an arrow appeared the same color as the bow. As she released the arrow it soared straight to its target and turned 4 of the newborns into dust with one strike. She smiled when she heard the intakes of breath from the surprised vampires/wolves behind her, 'If they think that's impressive, they should see what I do when I get pissed, she thought as she dodged a newborn who was trying to tackle her. She swiftly dodged another one and her bow disappeared as her hand glowed pink and she punched one of the newborns in the gut, which in turn caused the vampire to turn to dust.

The rest of the newborns seemed to get angrier as they saw she was so easily avoiding them. So, two of them decided to try and distract her by trying to get to her friends that were safely inside of the barrier she had erected. She grinned when she saw them charge at it and cry out in pain as they slowly started to disintegrate, 'Did they honestly think I would be stupid enough to leave my friends without protection, Victoria obviously did not turn them for their brains' she thought.

Inuyasha yelled from inside the barrier, "Kagome stop toying with them already, I don't want to be confined to your stinking barrier all day you now!"

"Inuyasha be a good boy and just _SIT_ patiently, I'll be done in a minute," Kagome called out, and grinned when she saw him slam into the ground creating an Inuyasha sized crater.

Shippo laughed, "You're never going to learn are you, I mean you'd think after 500 years you would have learned to think before you speak."

Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath and ignored all of the laughing and snickering he was hearing from everyone.

Kagome decided to finish this up quickly and touched the ring she always wore on her middle finger. The ring dematerialized from her finger and re-materialized as a sword in her hand, she sent her miko powers into the blade and ran forward at a speed, she picked up from training with Sesshoumaru so much, and darted forward slicing the remaining 3 newborns in half. The newborns turned to dust as she turned around to face everyone, dropping the barrier at the same time.

She walked forward and grinned at the grumbling hanyou who was sitting in the middle of the field with his arms across his chest. She stopped in front of him, ignoring the shocked faces of everyone but Shippo, and crouched down in front of him smiling as she asked, "Was that quick enough for you?"

"Feh," Inuyasha replied and stood up and turned around walking to where they had all met, "Let's go back and show them the rest of our powers."

Emmett spoke up then, "What do you mean by 'our' powers, didn't you and Shippo already show us all of your powers?"

Shippo grinned and replied, "Well I showed you my powers, however Inuyasha neglected to show you guys a few more of his. He wants to show up Kagome now since you all seemed to be so surprised by a little taste of her powers."

"In other words Inu, loves to show off his powers," Kagome stated smiling as she followed Inuyasha back to the meadow where Bella, Edward and Kirara were waiting for them.

As they arrived back at the meadow she noticed Leah had joined them and was sitting a few feet from Kirara, who transformed into her smaller form once she saw he mistress return.

"Hello Leah, I'm glad you could make it," Kagome stated smiling.

Leah turned around and looked at the woman who she felt she could be great friends with, and noticed there were two now faces that stood just behind her. The first one had reddish orange hair and green eyes; however once she looked at the other male she froze. It was as if everything else melted away and it was just her and him in the meadow. He had long silver hair that looked almost white and golden eyes that she could get lost in. She took in the rest of him and had to lick her lips, 'damn he looks good enough to eat, I bet he is…..' she thought before her eyes widened when she realized what just happen. 'This must be karma, I teased Jacob once I found out he imprinted to Kagome, that the gods have decided to imprint me to someone too,' she thought as she groaned inwardly.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and wondered why Leah was staring at Inuyasha so intently. She opened her mouth to ask when she realized Leah had the exact same look on her face Jacob sometimes got when he looked at her. 'Oh Kami, Leah imprinted to Inuyasha,' she thought and then grinned before bursting out in peals of laughter, which had everyone looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Oi wench, have you finally lost it?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, ignoring the warning growl that was coming from Jacob who obviously did not appreciate the way he called Kagome a wench.

Kagome stopped laughing instantly at the insult and whipped around to glare at Inuyasha. She gave an evil smirk which had Inuyasha backing up slowly holding his hands in front of him.

"Now Kagome I didn't mean it honestly, I was just…" Inuyasha started, but Kagome interrupted him.

Kagome gave a human impression of a growl and then said, "I thought I told you not to call me that. I suggest you _SIT _down and shut up, or I will _SIT_ you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight. In fact I suggest that you not only_ SIT _down but also…."

Kagome never got to finish because all of a sudden Shippo grabbed her and dodged Leah, who had phased into a wolf, to attack her. Kagome eyes widened as Leah stepped in front of Inuyasha and snarled at her baring her fangs. Kirara felt a danger to her mistress and transformed into her bigger form, baring her teeth right back at Leah as she stepped in front Kagome.

Shippo let his concealment drop and started snarling back, eyes red, as he placed Kagome on her feet and pushed her protectively behind him and calmly stated to Sam, "I suggest you reign in your pack Sam because if she goes after my mother again I will have no choice but to kill her."

Inuyasha who had sat up in time to see a wolf appear in front of him protectively heard what Shippo said and stood up letting his concealment fall and growled at the wolf in front him.

Leah heard the man growl at her and turned around to look at her imprintee, only to widen her eyes when she saw a pair of dog ears upon his head, had claws and fangs. 'What the hell?' Leah thought as she heard Sam growled out orders for her to stand down and retreat. She wanted to fight it but she knew she had no choice but to follow the orders of her alpha, and backed away moving to stand next to Jacob who she could tell was pissed at her.

Kagome put a hand on Shippo and allowed her aura to expand and calm down everyone in the field. When she felt Shippo calm down she moved to step around him, but he moved with her and she sighed, "Shippo I'll be fine, I know why Leah attacked me. I should have not let my temper get the better of me."

Shippo looked down at her, his eyes flicking back and for the between red and green, as the wolves disappeared into the trees to phase back into their human forms, "What do you mean you know why she attacked you? Besides Inuyasha knows better than to insult you so he got what he had coming, right Inu?"

Inuyasha grumbled out a yes and apologized, before Kagome smiled and said while still facing Shippo, whose eyes finally returned to their green color, "Leah was just protecting her intended mate. Wouldn't you jump in front of Rin and try to kill the person who was harming her?"

Shippo realized what she was saying, but wanted to voice his confirmation out loud when he heard Inuyasha scream, "Intended mate!?"

Kagome smiled and turned around to face Inuyasha once she knew Shippo realized what she was saying and nodded her head as the wolf pack reemerged from the trees. She watched Jacob walk towards her looking her up and down for any injuries. She gave him a reassuring smile that seemed to calm him, even though she knew he was still pissed at Leah for trying to attack her.

Everyone looked at one another and there was silence in the meadow before Emmett spoke up, "Ok would someone like to explain what the hell is going on?"

Alice hit him in the arm replying, "Do you always have to ask something so rudely?" before turning and asking Rosalie, "I honestly don't know how you put up with him."

"Well he might have a big mouth, but he really knows how to use it so well in other circumstances," Rosalie replied grinning.

Edward groaned, "Would you two please stop think what you are thinking, I prefer not to be sick."

Everyone laughed when they realized that Rosalie and Emmett were think very dirty thoughts. Shippo grinned then and stepped towards Emmett and Rosalie, "If you guys love sex so much I can let you in a few things that will make your love life so much spicier, you see first you…."

Kagome didn't let him finish and slapped a hand over his mouth giving him a small glare, "This is so no the time for that kind of conversation. I suggest you keep it to yourself or I will have a little talk with Rin."

Shippo paled and Inuyasha snickered at the way he was being reprimanded, however Shippo was not going to let Inuyasha just laugh at him and stated, "I wouldn't laugh dog boy, you're imprinted to a wolf. I bet Koga and Sesshoumaru would get a kick out of this piece of information."

"Not if I decide to hack you into little pieces first," Inuyasha retorted stepping forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kagome stepped between the two and reached out grabbing one of their ears calmly stating, "That is enough, we are not going to fight among ourselves. Save your anger for the newborns and Victoria, I'm I understood?"

They nodded their heads and she let go of their ears, and ignored the way they started rubbing them as if she hurt them. She turned and faced Leah, noticing that she had a very guilty look on her face.

Kagome walked forward and stopped a few feet in front of her, "It's ok Leah, I understand completely. Trust me when I say that when I s-i-t Inuyasha he doesn't really hurt him that much. He is half demon after all, besides I've seen his older brother punch holes through his stomache and he still gets up and fights."

Leah's eyes widened, "Holes through the stomach?" she asked but then looked at Kagome, "wait you mean you know what happened?" seeing Kagome nod her head she asked, "but how, I mean the rest of the pack and Edward must of knew since they can read my thoughts. Yet, you can't do that."

"Because the look you were giving Inuyasha was the look Jacob often gives me when he thinks I'm not looking," Kagome replied grinning, and giggled when she noticed Jacob turned red and look everywhere but her.

Leah nodded her head in understanding and looked at Inuyasha who was looking at her intently. She blushed at the intensity of his start and started to fidget, as he walked over to stand next to Kagome.

"So you imprinted to me?" Inuyasha asked and when Leah nodded he gave her a cocky grin and replied, "You in luck then, I'm better than anyone else here."

Everyone rolled their eyes, as Leah blushed a little harder and Kagome smacked him on the arm, "I think you hung around with Koga too much, you're letting you ego get to big. Now let's show them the rest of our powers so we can get down to strategy."

Inuyasha smirked and walked back into the middle of the meadow before unsheathing his sword again and showing his last two moves. The first one he showed them was called Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga, which allowed him to absorb the youkai energy of his enemies. The second he learned after he absorbed the powers of his older's brother sword Tenseiga, which is known as the Black Tetsusaiga. After he was done showing off he walked back over to the rest of the group and sat next to Leah, as Kagome walked into the middle of the field.

Kagome then showed off the bow and arrows she created using her Miko powers, striking a tree with 5 arrows that were shot right after one another in perfect succession. She then let her arrows disappear before creating two different barriers, one that was just for defense, and one that was both an offense and defense. She explained that the barrier she had used around them early was the one she used for offense and defense. She then showed them her sword again, while explaining how she keeps it on her always in a form of a ring. After that she created a small circular disc, which she climbed upon and floated in the air with.

After she was done demonstrating she told them, "I can also create restraints with my powers to hold an enemy, send my aura out to harm or soothe others, heal and regenerate cells within a body."

Everyone looked at her looks of awe and shock, and she wondered if they were going to say anything else. She got her answer of course when Emmett stood up grinning and said, "Damn, for a chick, you rock!"

Kagome giggled as Rosalie smacked him upside the head and started yelling at him for acting like a sexist pig. She looked at everyone else and noticed they found the whole situation amusing too.

* * *

A/N:

**Translations**

**Hanyou:** Half Demon

**Kami:** God

**Youkai:** Demon

**Miko:** Priestess

**

* * *

**

**MoonPrincess1989: **There another chapter done.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** I was a great chapter too! I'm glad you had time to update between all of the homework you were doing….i mean your desk looks like a tornado went over it.

**Kagome:** *nods her head* I know, I never saw you have so much homework before.

**MoonPrincess1989:** I know, I swear the professors are trying to kill me, but I'm hopeful that I might get to do a few assignments ahead of time so that I will have more time to work on the chapters.

**Inuyasha:** Feh, you'll be fine.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins and hugs Inuyasha* aww that's for the encouragement!

**Inuyasha:** would you get off of me woman, damn if you're going to hug me to death every time I'm nice I'll just quit being nice.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *sniffles as tears form in her eyes* why must you be so mean to me, I was nice enough to help you get back to your normal skin color and everything.

**Sesshoumaru:** Pathetic half-breed, you never know when to shut your mouth.

**Inuyasha:** *growls and flexes his claws*

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *stares at Sesshoumaru and then ask each other* Is he defending her? He's really being nice.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *flings her arms around Sesshoumaru and buries her face in his chest crying* He was being so mean to me *looks up at him with tearful eyes* will you please punish him for me?

**Sesshoumaru:** *raises an eyebrow and gives her a nod, gently removing her from his person and steps towards Inuyasha* Come, half-breed we will take this outside.

**Moonprincess1989:** Wait Sesshoumaru, could you please do the honors? *gives him the puppy dog look*

**Sesshoumaru:** *stares but then gives in and looks at the audience* Please review this chapter. *turns around and walks out the door dragging a muttering Inuyasha*

**Kagome:** Ok who was that and what happened with Sesshoumaru?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins*Well we came to an understanding; I will not call him anything but his name if he is nice to me.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 and Kagome: ***eyes widened and then they grin* you are a genius!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *nods her head smiling, turning back to finish her homework* I've been told that many times.

_**

* * *

**_

Side Note: I'll keep trying to update as much as I can in between classes, homework and work.


	12. Big Brother & Big Sister

**A/N:** I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kagome looked at everyone and knew that even if they didn't show it they were exhausted. They had spent the last two days training whenever they all had spare time. She had to admit even though the wolf pack were inexperienced fighters they improved a lot and were quick studies. She was impressed by Jacob the most, not only could he stand up to her, but to Inuyasha and Shippo too. However, she knew they were being especially hard on him as their way of testing whether or not he would be able to protect her, 'as if I need protecting' she thought as she snorted.

She stood up and announced they were done for the night and could see the look of relief over their faces. She looked at the Cullens and noticed they too were hungry considering their eyes were turning black and suggested, " Carlisle why don't you and your pack go hunting, I'll make sure Bella gets home safely and Kirara and I will even stay with her to make sure she is protected from any newborns and Victoria."

Edward gave her a look of gratitude, and nodded his head in approval to Bella that he was ok with this. Bella smiled and gave him a hug before the Cullen pack disappeared. As Kagome turned to Bella she saw Inuyasha walk over to Leah grinning from ear to ear, while Leah just stared. She looked at Jacob who could help but stare at her, and knew he couldn't help it because of the imprint. She knew she couldn't be mad at him for imprinting to her, but she just wished the feelings he was having was because of her and not because of the imprint. The situation just reminded her too much of the way Inuyasha was attracted to her because of Kikyo. She felt Shippo put her hand on his shoulder as if he could read her thoughts and she relaxed into his chest, feeling the support and love from him.

After a few minutes she turned to Bella and smiled, "Well are you ready to get going? I just need to stop at the Cullens to pick up an overnight bag and then we can have a sleepover at your house."

Bella nodded her head, and Kagome turned to everyone else and said, "Well we are going to get going. Everyone should just relax and taking it easy for the next two days, then we can go over the plan together."

Everyone nodded their head and she heard Inuyasha ask Leah if she wanted to go grab something to eat because he was starving and shook her head in amusement thing, 'I swear with as much as he eats it's a good thing he's rich.'

Shippo turned to her and asked, "Are you both going to ride on Kirara or should I carry you and Kirara can carry Bella?"

"Kirara can carry us both and we will meet you at the house, I need you to do me a favor and I'll tell you once we get there," Kagome informed him, as Kirara transformed.

Once Kagome helped Bella onto Kirara she climbed on afterwards and waved good bye to everyone. Jacob didn't want her to leave and almost called out to her, but he promised her when he made his decision he would let her know and he couldn't make that decision right now. He watched her leave, and turned around to find Inuyasha right behind him.

"You and I need to talk," Inuyasha informed him and turned to Leah and told her, "I'll pick you up at your house, wear something nice."

Leah blushed a little and nodded her head, before turning around and walking back to La Push with the rest of the pack. Jacob saw Sam give him a look which said 'are you going to be okay' and nodded his head as he turned to follow Inuyasha in the opposite direction. They walked for the next twenty minutes before they stopped before a cliff.

Inuyasha turned to Jacob and asked, "How do you feel about Kagome?"

Jacob stood there speechless for a moment before he glared at Inuyasha replying, "That none of your fucking business, especially concerning the way you treated Kagome when you were gathering the shards of the jewel."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "What do you know about the way I treated Kagome back then?"

"Kagome explained everything about you and her," Jacob stated.

Inuyasha glared for a few more minutes, then his eyes softened and he turned to face the cliff again. Jacob was confused as to why his eyes softened when he heard that piece of information. He was just about to ask when Inuyasha continued to speak.

"If you know about the way I treated her back then, then you should know that if you don't choose between Bella and her you will be treating her the exact same way," Inuyasha stated, before turning around to face him again.

Jacob looked away, but not before Inuyasha saw a guilty look cross over his face, "I know this, it's just I fell in love with Bella before I even changed."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding before saying, "I would never tell this to Kagome, but I regret choosing Kikyo over her. I realized too late it was her I loved, not Kikyo."

Jacob's head whipped around so fast, Inuyasha thought he had gotten whiplash and chuckled, "Don't worry the love I have for her is a brotherly love now."

He saw Jacob relax and continued, "I brought you here to talk to you about Kagome. I've known her for many years and I know exactly how she is feeling right know even if she won't say it out loud. She's confused right now and probably a little hurt with the whole situation concerning Bella and you."

"What do you mean? We already agreed before I even tried to pursue a relationship with her I would decide what my feelings for Bella are and she said she was okay with it, " Jacob said confused.

Inuyasha replied, "I'm sure she did, that sounds exactly like her. However, what she says and what she does are two completely different things when it comes to certain things. Protecting people feelings is one of those things."

Jacob looked at him and asked, "So you're saying that even though Kagome said she was okay with it, she really wasn't?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Yes."

"So earlier you said you know what Kagome is thinking, could you let me in one what she is thing?" Jacob asked, and when Inuyasha nodded his head they both sat down on a fallen log.

Inuyasha began, "She's not mad that you two are imprinted. In fact I'm sure she feels sorry that you got imprinted to her to began with," before Jacob could interrupt he held his hand up and continued, "she doesn't have very good self esteem about herself, which is mostly my fault. I would always put her down and compare her to Kikyo over the years and I think she finally let the comments get to her. I do regret every hurtful thing I said to her and if I could take it back I would. However, what is done is done and no one can change the past."

Jacob nodded his head in understanding and could tell that Inuyasha really regretted his actions all those years ago. He watched as Inuyasha looked off into the horizon before he continued.

"See before I met Kikyo I was always fight and defending myself against other youkai and humans I never felt as if I truly belonged, and I had not felt love and acceptance since my mother had died. Yet, when I met Kikyo she changed all of that. You see I tried to take the jewel from her and instead of killing me like she had done to so many other demons she actually spared my life and told me to leave because I would never get the jewel. Over the following weeks and months I kept coming back under the guise of trying to steal the jewel just to see her, and before long I had fallen in love with her and she had fallen in love with me. She informed me that if I made a wish on the jewel to become human, it would be a pure wish and the jewel would disappear and then she could be a regular woman. After she was freed from her duty, her and I could be together and spend the rest of our lives together," Inuyasha paused and looked at Jacob, who was listening intently, "I'm sure you know what happened next right?"

Jacob nodded his head and replied, "Naraku intervened and made you a Kikyo believe that you had betrayed one another."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Yes, and I realize now that it was a blessing in disguise."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Well you see if I would have made that wish Kagome would have never came to the feudal era 50 years later because of the jewel. That means she would have never shattered the jewel, participated in our travels, meet wonderful people she and I called friends, never would have became the eternal guardian of the jewel and never would have met Carlisle. Which means that she wouldn't even be here in Forks right now, meaning you never would have found your imprint," Inuyasha stated.

Jacob thought it over and realized he was right, even though Naraku was a horrible person, he never would have met Kagome if he hadn't made Kikyo and Inuyasha think they betrayed each other.

He watched Inuyasha stand up and walk to the edge of the cliff and continued on with his story, "After two years of traveling together, we faced Naraku in the final battle and came out victorious. Everyone was injured in end and thankfully none of us died. When Kagome offered me the jewel to make a wish I declined because I got what I had wanted all those years ago. To be loved and accepted as who I am, and Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Rin, loved me and Jaken and Sesshoumaru, my older brothers finally accepted me. Then of course I'm sure Kagome told you about her decision," Inuyasha looked and Jacob and saw him nod, and continued, "After her decision, Midoriko granted everyone's heart desire. Mine was to be with Kikyo, and so she was given a new soul and body so, we could try it again. Kikyo and I were married, while Shippo and Kagome went to live with Sesshoumaru. For the first few months we were happy, until I learned after her second miscarriage Kikyo was purposely killing our children before they even got a chance."

Jacob's eyes widened and he instantly felt bad for Inuyasha. He asked Inuyasha, "Why would she do that to her own children."

"The same reason she refused to be my mate, she could not accept my demonic blood," Inuyasha paused and took a deep breath before continuing on, "Even though she said she loved me and married me, she could not accept my youkai side. After I found out I left her and traveled to stay with my brother and Kagome. When she found out what Kikyo had done I had to physically restrain her from killing Kikyo. Over the next few months of healing and getting over the loss of my children, I realized that all along I have loved Kagome, and only loved the idea of Kikyo. However, it was too late for us and I became her brother instead and that is why I asked you what your feelings towards her are."

Jacob thought over everything Inuyasha has told him, and understood he was playing to role of Kagome's big brother. He thought over his feelings for Kagome and realized that over the past few days the feelings he had for Bella were diminishing, and the feelings he had for Kagome were growing stronger. He decided to be honest and look Inuyasha in the eyes.

"I care for Kagome a lot. I'm not saying that I love her right now, but I know with the feelings I have now I can see myself falling hopelessly in love with her. I do love Bella but after spending so much time with Kagome, those feelings aren't as strong as they used to be," Jacob finished.

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding and smiled, "Kagome has a way of making people love her just by being herself, and it's understandable. However, know this if you hurt Kagome I will kill you, then have Sesshoumaru bring you back and then let Shippo kill you," Inuyasha started heading back the way they came and said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with a hot babe see you later."

Jacob watched him walk off and turned to look into the horizon thinking about everything they all talked about.

~Cullens House~

Kagome slid off of Kirara and helped Bella off, just as Shippo arrived. All of them walked into the house, Bella and Shippo stayed down stairs with Kirara and Kagome went upstairs to get her bag. Ten minutes later she walked back down and handed her bag to Shippo as she scooped up Kirara.

"You're driving us in that nice new car you bought," Kagome stated as she looked and Shippo.

Shippo nodded his head and they followed him out to his car. On the way to Bella's house Kagome decided to tell Shippo about the favor she needed him to do for her.

"Shippo I need you to fly back to Tokyo and ask Totosai to sharpen my sword for me," Kagome informed him as she slipped her ring off of her finger and put in into a blue velvet bag, handing it to him.

Shippo nodded his head and replied, "That's no problem, and I was going to ask him to sharpen mine too."

"Why did you put your ring in a bag, instead of just handing it to him? Are you afraid he would lose it?" Bella asked from the backseat.

Kagome laughed and replied, "No, I know he wouldn't lose it, it's just if a youkai, besides Totosai, touch my sword they will be instantly purified. The same would happen to a vampire too."

Bella nodded her head in understanding and was awed by this woman. She had never met someone like her and was glad that she was on their side and not the opposing side. When they arrived at her house, they bid goodbye to Shippo and walked up to the door, which was flung open as her dad practically yelled, "Where the hell have you been young lady?"

Before Bella could answer, Kagome spoke up and politely said, "It's my entire fault Mr. Swan, I had invited Bella out to go shopping and we lost track of time. I am very sorry and it will never happen again."

Charlie blinked, and felt his face turn a little pink when he realized he just yelled at his daughter in front of one of her friends. A friend he had never met before, but still a friend none the less who looked very guilty. He quickly replied, "No, it's ok. I just hadn't heard from her all day and was just worried; please do not feel to guilty Ms…"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi," Kagome supplied.

"Ka-go-me," Charlie repeated and when she nodded her head he continued, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Bella, as I was saying I was worried, but I'm glad you are okay."

Bella nodded her head and looked at Kagome in amazement. Her dad had never changed his tone so quickly before and she was surprised, but she asked him, "Is it okay if Kagome spends the night?"

"Of course, you girls go on up and get settled and I'll order a pizza. Is sausage and pepperoni okay with you?" Charlie asked as he moved aside so they could enter the house.

Both girls nodded before heading upstairs to Bella's room. As soon as they got up there Bella asked, "How on earth did you get Charlie to stop his rant so easily?"

Kagome smiled and replied, "Years of practice with men who wanted to kill Shippo for dating their daughters over the years. Kitsune have an insatiable sex drive."

Bella's eyes widened before she asked, "you mean to tell me that he slept with all of those daughters?"

"Not all of them but yes he did sleep with most of them. Trust me however when I say they were just there to satisfy his lust. He never loved any of them, in fact he's never loved any woman that way, be it youkai, human or hanyou, until Rin," Kagome replied.

Bella nodded her head and wanted to ask who Rin was but was more curious about her relationship with Jacob. After all Jacob was like a brother to her even though he didn't see it that way yet, and all she wanted was for him to be happy. After Kagome got her stuff situated Bella decide to ask, "So how do you feel about Jacob?"

Kagome paused and turned around to look at Bella and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Even though Jacob thinks he's in love with me, I know he has feelings for you too and it has to be tearing him up inside. So I want to know when he finally realized he wants you that you won't hurt him," Bella stated as she gave Kagome the big sister look.

Kagome smiled once she recognized the tone of voice, and smiled replying, "I care about Jacob, and even though I don't like that he is stuck with me because of the imprint, I could see myself being happy with him. He's sweet, funny, kind, strong willed, stubborn, sexy…"

Bella laughed interrupting her, "I hope you know that he doesn't care that he's imprinted to you deep down, he's just probably feeling guilty about falling in love with you while he's supposed to be in love with me."

Kagome smiled and looked at Bella, "You could be right, but enough about Jacob and me. Let's talk about you and Edward."

Bella blushed, and they talked the rest of the night about boys.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** Another chapter done.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** I was a good one too.

**Kagome:** *nodded her head in agreement*

**Inuyasha:** I thought it was crap, I'm never that fucking nice.

**MoonPrincess1989:** That's it Inu, you are not getting anymore Ramen until you improving on your cursing.

**Inuyasha:** *pales and starts apologizing*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *ignores Inuyasha and looks at Sesshoumaru* what do you think of the chapter?

**Sesshoumaru:** It was adequate.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins* Thank you Sesshoumaru!

**Shippo:** *walks in and looks at the begging Inuyasha and snickers* what is he apologizing and begging for now?

**Kagome:** MoonPrincess took away his ramen until his cursing improves.

**Shippo:** *grins* I knew I loved her for a reason; she's got a kitsune attitude

**MoonPrincess1989:** *glomps Shippo* Awwww you are so sweet I love you too!!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *looks at the reviewers* since it's my turn…Please Review!!

_**

* * *

**_

Side Note: I'll keep trying to update as much as I can in between classes, homework and work.


	13. Plans for a First Date

**A/N:** I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

~Jacobs House~

The next morning Jacob woke up early and decided he should try and get to know Kagome more, so he decided to ask her out on a date. He got up and got dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans, a dark green long sleeved shirt and white tennis shoes. He looked himself over in the mirror and was glad with the way he looked before he walked out of his bedroom. As he arrived in the kitchen he noticed his dad was already up and informed him, "I'm going to go and ask Kagome if she wants to do something with me today."

Billy smiled and replied, "I think that's a great idea, she's a lovely young woman. In fact if I was younger I would definitely—"

Jacob cut in, "Don't finish that sentence Dad," he turned around and walked towards the back door, informing his dad, "I'm taking the car, see you later."

~Bella's House~

The girls were still laughing about their conversations last night as they walked down to the kitchen for some breakfast, with Kirara following behind them with her concealment charm on her so that she looked like a normal kitten. As they walked into the kitchen they noticed that Charlie had not yet left for work.

Kagome smiled and walked over to the table where Charlie was sitting, while Bella moved over the fridge to grab something to make for breakfast, "Good morning Mr. Swan, I hope we weren't too loud last night."

Charlie smiled and replied, "Please call me Charlie, and you girls where fine."

"Dad, did you want some eggs and bacon?" Bella asked as she started to crack the eggs.

Charlie got up, walked over and kissed Bella on the cheek replying, "No sweetheart, I have to get to the station," he turned to Kagome, never noticing the kitten near her feet and said, "It was nice to meet you Kagome, I hope you won't be a stranger."

"I won't Charlie, have a nice day at work," Kagome said smiling.

As Charlie left Kagome turned to Bella and asked, "Do you need any help?"

"Nope, I'm quite used to cooking. Between you and me I think Charlie ate out or ordered in a lot before I arrived," Bella replied smiling.

Kagome nodded her head and walked over to the radio that was on the counter, asking Bella, "you don't mind if I turn this on do you?"

Bella shook her head no, and Kagome turned it on to a station she listened to over at the Cullens with Alice. Kagome started dancing to the music, as Kirara jumped on to the counter to take a nap, and walked over to help Bella even though she said no. She even got Bella to dance somewhat as they made their breakfast, and after they ate breakfast Kagome decided to teach Bella some dance moves. As Kagome was teaching Bella to move her hips to a certain song, she froze along with Bella and whipped around to the person who coughed to get their attention.

Now Jacob had arrived and walked through the back door to see Kagome moving her hips in a very sensual way. He was enjoying it so much he started to picture her in his head moving her hips in certain way during certain situations, and he had to admit he loved the pictures he was seeing. However, he had come here to ask her out on a date and asking her with a hard–on was not the best way to do it. So he coughed to get their attention, and he wanted to laugh at them when they froze and whipped their heads around and give him a deer-stuck-in-the-headlights look.

He gave both of them a cocky smirk and said, "Not that I don't love the view ladies, but I don't think you would want an audience for your dance lessons."

Bella huffed and turned around muttering something about perverts and Kagome just grinned and walked towards him, swaying her hips purposely in a seductive way asking, "Did you enjoy the show? If you want a repeat I'm sure I could give you one in private, in fact the dance could be confined to your lap."

Kagome grinned even wider, heard Bella laugh in the background, and Kirara mewl from the counter as Jacob's cocky smirk disappeared and was replaced by a red face with an opening and closing mouth. She knew she put certain pictures in his head and laughed inwardly at it and thought, 'I guess hanging out with a kitsune for the last 512 years made me just as mischievous as one. I know Shippo would be so proud of what I just did.'

When Jacob finally realized Kagome was just messing with him he had to get his urges under control. He reigned in his animalistic nature, which was telling him to take her up on her offer, and walked a little further into the house. He stopped by the stove which still had some food on it and grabbed some bacon. He heard a cough from behind him and turned around and smiled at Kagome and Bella.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit Jacob?" Kagome asked.

Jacob replied, "Well I was wondering if you had any plans today?"

Kagome thought about it and replied, "No not really why?"

"Well you do now, I was thinking about a walk on the beach with a picnic lunch so we can get to know each other better," Jacob informed her smiling.

Kagome glanced at Bella who gave her a subtle thumbs up, before looking back at Jacob, "That's sounds nice, but I have to drop Bella off at the Cullens. Can I meet you at the beach in La Push?" Kagome asked.

Jacob nodded his head, "its date then, see you at 11:30."

Kagome watched him walk out the door before she turned to Bella who was giving her a huge smile. Kagome could tell that she was thinking about something or making plans and she wasn't entirely sure that she would like them. Bella scooped up Kirara, grabbed her arm and tugged her upstairs to grab their things, before Bella dragged her back downstairs and out to her truck so they could drive to the Cullens' house.

As soon as they arrived, Bella ignored Edward, who opened her door, handed over Kirara to him and ran over to open Kagome's door. Kagome was once again being dragged by Bella into the house, and once they were inside Bella called out, "Alice, Rosalie, Kagome has her first date with Jacob today and needs to be ready before 11:30."

Edward walked into the house at the same moment Alice and Rosalie emerged from the living room. They smiled at Kagome and then looked at each other stating, "Time for a makeover."

Kagome groaned as she thought about what was going to happened and turned to glare at Bella who simply said, "It's about time they found someone new to dress up, I've been there done that."

Kagome wanted to retort to that comment as Bella walked away to say hello to her boyfriend who she had ignored earlier, but couldn't seeing as she was being escorted against her will up to either Alice's or Rosalie's room.

~Few hours later~

Kagome walked downstairs with Alice and Rosalie right behind her and into the living room where she could feel all of the Cullens, Bella and Kirara waiting to see what she would look like. She looked at all of their faces to see their expressions to her outfit. She couldn't believe she let them talk her into wearing a sleeveless blue dress which hugged her curves nicely stopping at just above her knees, but was loose enough for her to move around in. He hair was done up nicely in a half ponytail, and she was glad the heels they insisted she wear were low and could easily be taken off to walk in the sand with Jacob. She heard a whistle and knew exactly where it came from, 'I swear Emmett is exactly like Miroku, they must be related somehow,' she thought as she gave the man a glare, which he only grinned at.

Carlisle stepped forward and smiled, "Kagome you look beautiful, as always."

"Carlisle is right dear, you look absolutely stunning and the dress brings out your eyes," Esme added as she moved to stand next to Carlisle.

Emmett stepped forward holding Kirara and grinned as he added his two cents in, "You look smoking," to which Kirara pretended to accidently scratch him as she jumped out of his arms and into Kagome's arms, who just smirked at her actions as Emmett yelped out in surprise.

Alice looked Bella and Edward asking, "What do you two think?"

"She does look beautiful," Bella stated and Edward nodded his head in agreement.

Kagome fidgeted and looked around the room noticing a part of the Cullen family missing and turned to Alice, "Where is Jasper?"

"He decided to go with Shippo to see that old friend of yours, and before you ask Inuyasha didn't come home last night after his date with Leah," Alice informed her as she fussed with her hair a little.

Kagome exploded, "What do you mean he didn't come home last night?!"

They all watched as she turned around and stormed out of the house with Kirara, they quickly followed and watched Kirara transform into her true form. Alice and Rosalie rushed forward before she could climb on top of Kirara, holding her back as they informed her, "You can't ride Kirara right now you will mess up your hair and ruin your dress."

"I don't care, I have a few words to exchange with Inuyasha before my date, and if he did anything sexual with Leah on their first date I will kill him and then have Sesshoumaru bring him back so I can kill him again," Kagome informed them.

Carlisle suggested from behind her, "Kagome, I understand why you want to go and have a little chat with Inuyasha, but why don't you borrow my car. That way you can arrive at their place just as beautiful as you are now."

Alice and Rosalie gave him a grateful smile and Kagome turned around to grab the keys he offered as Kirara transformed back to her smaller size, "Your right, could you look after Kirara for me?"

Esme nodded her head and replied, "Of course dear, but please refrain from killing him. I don't want Leah to try and attack you again."

Kagome nodded her head and waved goodbye to everyone as she walked to Carlisle's car and drove off to La Push.

~La Push~

Kagome stomped up to Leah's house planning out torture methods she learned from Sesshoumaru over the ages to use on Inuyasha. When she got to the door she knocked and waited impatiently for someone to open it, she knew Inuyasha and Leah where home since she could sense their auras. As the door opened she quickly took in Inuyasha's appearance, seeing him fully dressed and wearing his concealment spell could only mean that Leah and him were not alone and she was grateful. However, then she remembered that just because he was fully dressed now did not mean he kept his clothes on all night.

'I knew that if he hung out with Shippo enough he might start to pick up his kitsune habits,' she thought as he gave her a confused look before asking, "Kagome what are you doing here?"

"I came here to ask why you decided to spend the night here instead of going home last night." Kagome stated as she narrowed her eyes.

Inuyasha gulped, he knew that look since she often got that look when he was in deep shit. He quickly tried to think of something to get himself out of this mess when he felt Leah step behind him. He thanked his lucky starts when Leah stepped forward next to him to see who was at the door.

"Kagome, what are you doing at my house? I thought we had the day off from training," Leah asked confused.

Kagome smiled at Leah then glared at Inuyasha, "I heard Inuyasha didn't come home last night, and I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything a certain kitsune would be proud of."

"Now Kagome, nothing happened last night. After our date we stayed up late getting to know each other, and her mother insisted I stay the night instead of driving home. I slept on the couch, trust me I was on my best behavior," Inuyasha quickly sated before Kagome decided to sit him.

Kagome saw he was telling the truth and sighed, " As long as you behaved like a gentleman your off the hook," she saw Inuyasha sigh in relief before she added, "however, I expect you to go on a few more dates before tumbling into bed with each other."

She chuckled as both of them turned red and said she would talk to them later before getting into Carlisle's car and driving over to Jacobs's house.

As she was pulling up she saw Jacob wasted no time to coming out to greet her. She got out of the car and noticed he stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw her, and blushed when his gaze intensified. She walked forward and noticed he already had his truck packed with everything hey would need.

Jacob stepped forward and smiled, "You are absolutely breathtaking Kagome."

"Thank you, are you ready to go?" Kagome asked.

Jacob smiled and reached into the car, grabbing something off the front seat he quickly hid behind his back. She was curious as to what he grabbed and was going to ask, but he beat her to it by stopping right in front of her holding out a bouquet of lilies.

She accepted them smiling and asked confused, "How did you know lilies were my favorite?"

"I checked with Inuyasha before I picked them out. In fact I found out all about your favorite foods because of him. I wanted our first date to be perfect," Jacob replied with a light blush on his face.

Kagome smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "You are so sweet. Let's get going before someone or something decided to ruin it for us."

Jacob nodded his head and walked over the passenger side of the truck to open the door for her. Once she was in the car he rushed over to his side, got in and started the car driving to the beach.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** Finally another chapter done.

**Kagome & Lunarfariyprincess1989:** We loved it! And we cannot wait for the next one.

**Shippo:** *pouts* I was only mentioned in the chapter, why wasn't I in it?

**Inuyasha:** *snorts* because you're an annoying brat that's why…ow! What the hell was that for? *glares at MoonPrincess*

**MoonPrincess1989:** Because you were being mean to Shippo, keep it up and you will be sleeping in the doghouse out back.

**Sesshoumaru:** Hn. It's where the half breed deserves to be. *evil smirk*

**Inuyasha:** Oi bastard come say that to my face.

**Sesshoumaru:** It is not I who is the bastard half breed, my parents were mated.

**Inuyasha:** That's it, I'm going to kick your ass. *runs at Sesshoumaru with his claws extended, to which Sesshoumaru avoids*

**Shippo, Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *sit back with some popcorn to enjoy the show*

**MoonPrincess1989**: *sighs and rubs temples* Why must they always fight?

**Jacob:** *walks in and sits next to MoonPrincess* Are they fighting again?

**MoonPrincess1989:** Yes, they are always fighting. *looks at Jacob* What do you have behind your back?

**Jacob:** *grins and pulls out the bouquet of orchids* I thought you could use a Valentines gift, you being such a good author and all.

**MoonPrincess1989:** Awwww that is so sweet! *hugs Jacob*

**Shippo:** Hey I helped pick them out, where is my hug?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *hugs Shippo too* Thank you

**Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989:** Hey where are our flowers?

**Jacob and Shippo:** *gives them a few lilies each* There you go ladies.

**Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989**: Thank you!!

**MoonPrincess1989: ***looks at Jacob and Shippo* Would you do the honors?

**Jacob & Shippo:** *looks to the audience with charming smiles* Happy Valentines Day!!

_**

* * *

**_

Side Note: I'll keep trying to update as much as I can in between classes, homework and work.


	14. First Date & Suprises

**A/N:** I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha.

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22, Shiori Yume, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ryoga loves Akane, Raksha65,

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kagome looked out the window, wondering exactly what Jacob had planned. She glanced over at him and smiled to herself when she thought of the sweet way he asked her on this date, and especially the flowers he had given her. She couldn't believe he went through the trouble of finding out what her favorite flower was. She brought them up to her face to smell and grinned, 'I know it wasn't easy, Inuyasha must have toyed with him for a while before telling him which flower was my favorite,' she thought.

Jacob saw her smell the flowers out the corner of his eye and grinned thinking, 'I guess dad was right about girls and flowers, although Inuyasha could have just told me instead of annoying me.' As he drove to the beach, he kept going over the suggestions his father gave him.

When they arrived, he quickly shut the car and walked around to Kagome's side and opened the door for her.

"After you my lady," he said grinning, while holding his hand out.

Kagome accepted his hand replying "I haven't been called my lady for many years."

"Well today you're my lady," Jacob stated with a smile.

Kagome grinned saying, "That was the corniest line I have ever heard."

Jacob pouted, "Geez I was just trying to be romantic."

"Aww I'm sorry, the flowers were a romantic idea though," Kagome replied and then leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

When she stepped back to look at him she grinned when she noticed he started to turn pink, before he coughed to try and cover it up. He mumbled something about soft lips and turned around to get the picnic basket and blanket out of the trunk of the truck. He put the folded up blanket on top the picnic basket so that everything was in one hand and reached out to grab Kagome's hand with the other. He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze as he led her to the spot on the beach, which he had picked earlier with the help of Sam.

As they approached the beginning of the sand, Kagome slipped off her shoes and picked them up and continued on letting Jacob lead the way. Ten minutes later she gasped as she took in the spot he picked out. She looked at the spot and then to Jacob who was obviously pleased with himself, in having picked such a great spot.

Kagome knew that he must have been here earlier or this spot wouldn't look as good as it did now. It was a little elevated so that she could look over the ocean if she wanted too and there was an big umbrella over the spot, and flowers spread around in a perfect rectangle where you could tell exactly where the blanket would go. She looked back at Jacob who just smiled, before walking up and setting the basket down before grabbing the blanket and putting it exactly within the rectangle the flowers created. He reached out and grabbed her hand leading her to sit down on the blanket before slipping his shoes off and sitting next to her. When she looked more closely to the flowers she noticed that they were all different kinds of lilies.

"Jacob this is beautiful, you didn't have to go through this much trouble though," Kagome stated as she smiled at Jacob.

Jacob grinned replying, "if it makes you smile like that then yes it was. I have to admit though I had help."

Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek again, "It doesn't matter; this is still one of the sweetest things a guy has ever done for me."

Jacob blushed and turned to grab the basket of food stating, "I'm glad you like it. I packed some of your favorites according to Inuyasha for us. I hope he told me the right things and wasn't pulling my leg."

Kagome looked at the items and smiled even bigger. He did bring some of her favorites, but her eyes widened when she saw him put down a hot plate with a pot on top of it. She immediately smelled her favorite foods of all time; Oden. She pounced on him giving him a huge hug stating, "I can't believe you brought my favorite food, I so love you right now!"

Jacobs's heart skipped a beat when he heard her tell him she loved him. He felt as if everything was right in the world and he just wanted to kiss the hell out of her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips thinking, 'I was right they are soft.'

Kagome's eyes widened for a minute, but then she closed them and moved her lips against his, and he happily returned the kiss nipping at her bottom lip. She gasped and he swooped in with his tongue memorizing every part of her mouth as he kissed her deeply.

Kagome moaned into the kiss and Jacob pressed closer, tangling his hands in her hair. 'Damn she tastes good,' he thought as he pulled back to breath. He smiled a smug smile as he looked at Kagome, who was panting while her eyes were glazed over.

He tucked a hair behind her hair that had come loose and told her, "You look really beautiful like that,; it just makes me want to kiss you more."

Kagome leaned back and blushed, "I don't normally kiss guys like that I apologize."

"If that's the case I'm glad you kissed me like that, believe me you have no need to apologize," Jacob replied grabbing the bowls and utensils to dish out the food. Once Kagome had her bowl of Oden she smiled and started to eat it chanting under her breath, Oden, Oden, Oden.

Jacob laughed and thought, 'she must really love that particular food.'

_~Hours Later~_

Kagome was lying backwards stretched out next to Jacob, who was keeping her nice and warm, looking at the stars and full moon. She smiled as she snuggled closer thinking, 'This date was perfect.'

Jacob looked at her and said, "A penny for your thoughts."

"I was just thinking that this was the perfect date. I'm glad we could get away and talk and get to know each other better," Kagome replied smiling.

Jacob grinned, "I'm glad you told me about your past, even if you did get kidnapped a lot. I must say that it is very interesting."

Kagome slapped his chest for the kidnapping comment and replied, "Be nice puppy or I will have to teach you some manners."

Jacob gave her a cocky smirk, "I could think of some very good punishments for me, and not all of them include clothes for either of us."

Kagome sat up and leaned over him with an eyebrow raised, aroused a little "Really now? Are you saying we would both enjoy these punishments?"

"Of course, we could enjoy them immensely," Jacob replied.

Kagome leaned down and lightly kissed him, before moving over to whisper in his ear, "I don't think you can handle me wolf boy."

He shivered when she nibbled on his earlobe before stating, "I'm sure I could, want to find out?"

Kagome gave a husky laugh in his ear, feeling extremely warm, before replying, "Yes, we can go back to your place and….."

But she never got to finish her answer before she heard someone clear their throat behind them. Kagome whipped her head around and was going to curse the person out before she saw that it was Shippo with Jasper, who was trying to un-arouse her. Shippo stepped forward and held his hand out, "Oka-saan it's that time of the month, we need to leave before you do something you will regret in the morning."

Kagome's eyes widened when what Shippo said sunk in, she quickly jumped away from Jacob as if she had been burned and grabbed Shippo's hand. Jacob stood up and noticed that Shippo put a hand on Kagome's waist so that she was anchored to him.

"What the hell is going on? You can't just come in here and ruin our date like this. I know she's your mom and all but..." Jacob started to say but was interrupted with a growl from Shippo.

"I'm sure Kagome will explain everything when you see her again in five days," Shippo stated as he turned around.

Jacob demanded, "What so you mean she can answer my questions in five days? Just where the hell are you taking her and why does she need to stay there for five days?"

Kagome tried to get to Jacob, but Shippo was stronger than her and refused to let her go. She demanded, "Release me this instant Shippo, I don't want to leave."

"Sorry Oka-saan, but I rather not have you kill me later because I left you here," Shippo replied, pinching the nerve in her neck, which knocked her up, and picked her up bridal style.

Jacob yelled, "Why the hell did you do that? She said she didn't want to leave, your basically kidnapping her you know."

"I'm well aware of that fact, but if I had not done what I just did she would have done something with you that she would regret later. I did not think your first time with my mother would be something you would want her to regret later," Shippo stated as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, why can't you explain it to me?" Jacob asked.

Shippo turned around, "Because it is not my place to tell. It's Kagome's choice on whether or not she tells you. We will be back in five days and make sure you inform Inuyasha that I will be reporting to Sesshoumaru-sama he did not notice tonight was a full moon. He will know the implications."

Jacob watched them leave and was so confused, he was torn between following after them and respecting what Shippo stated about Kagome. In the end he realized that Shippo was right and packed up their things, heading home.

_~Five Days Later~_

Jacob was going crazy, he had been away from Kagome for five days and he wanted to tear something apart. When he got home he had asked Inuyasha what was going one, but once he mentioned full moon and Sesshoumaru he paled and quickly left promising Leah he would see her in five days.

He missed her so much, and it wasn't because of the imprint either. Without him realizing it, Kagome had become very important to him and he missed her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her voice and most of all her scent. It was always so calming to him, and he could defiantly use it now. He realized now he didn't love Bella like he used to and was already imagining a future with Kagome. He was falling in love with her and the feelings he started to have for her were even stronger then the feelings he had for Bella. All in all it scared the hell out of him.

He tried talking to his father, who would smile and tell him that is exactly how he felt when he met Jacobs's mother. His father was glad that Jacob was falling in love with Kagome; he told him she was a lovely young lady and he would be proud to have her as his daughter in law.

After meeting with the pack, Jacob started walking to the same place he had met her for the first time. As he arrived he smelled a scent he hadn't smelled in over five days and shifted into his wolf form before taking off towards the Cullen's house. When he got there he saw her sitting outside on the porch, smiling at him as if she knew he would come and was probably right. As he approached her, a regal looking man with long silver hair, golden eyes walked out and stood directly behind Kagome.

Jacob looked him over before demanding, "Who are you?"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** Finally another chapter done.

**Kagome & Lunarfariyprincess1989:** We loved it! And we cannot wait for the next one.

S**hippo**: Yea, I made a comeback. Plus I got to be all strong and everything.

**Inuyasha:** You still couldn't beat me.

**Shippo:** yes I could

**Inuyasha:** no you couldn't

***Kagome, Lunarfairyprincess, MoonPrincess watch the two argue back and forth***

**Kagome:** *turns to MoonPrincess* Where are Jacob and Sesshoumaru?

**MoonPrincess1989:** Those two were wrestling in the living room because Jacob swears that wolves are better than dogs and Sesshoumaru thinks he superior. During their wrestling they broke my mom's table, so I told them they had to buy a new one.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989**: But they don't have any jobs to get money to replace the table.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *evil smile* I know, so I made a suggestion and they agreed before thinking it through.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *looks at each other and then to the evil smile of MoonPrincess* What exactly did you suggest?

**MoonPricess1989**: *grins* I suggested they sell autographs.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *gasps* but, but, but

**Kagome:** They will be killed!! *lunarfairyprincess1989 nods head in agreement*

**MoonPricess1989:** they will be fine *steps forward and yells at the boys* Ok that's enough!!!

**Shippo and Inuyasha:** *stops arguing and backs up slowly until they reach the door and pulls it open running outside*

**Kagome:** Well at least they were smart enough to run this time.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989**: I agree *looks at MoonPrincess* Well it's your turn.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks at audience* Please review!!


	15. Suprises & Feelings

**A/N:** I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha but Keitaro and Natsuki are all mine!!

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22, Shiori Yume, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ryoga loves Akane, Raksha65, Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jacob narrowed his eyes at the man standing behind his Kagome and wondered who the hell he was. First Kagome disappears for five days, no one tells him where she went or why she left and now she appears with some other guy. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He stepped forward towards her when he heard the man speak.

"Who I am pup is none of you business, if anyone should be asking that question it should be this one," the silver haired man replied looking at him up and down.

Kagome stood up and opened her mouth to explain, but Jacob continued, "Who the hell are you calling a pup? Get the hell away from my Kagome and we won't have a problem."

The silver haired man smirked and put an arm around Kagome's waist, enjoying the growl that came from the young man before asking, "Your Kagome? I didn't know she was spoken for," he looked down at Kagome who had stiffened when she heard Jacob claim her, asking her, "When did this happen?"

Shippo chimed in from behind them grinning, "Ok-saan here is his mate-to-be."

"Oh really, how come none of us back home knew this?" the man asked looking at Kagome.

Shippo laughed and started to answer but Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from said man replying, "Because it was not official when I left, we only had one date and he is in love with this human girl and—"

Jacob interrupted, "Why the hell do you care? What kagome and I do is none of your business. If anyone here has any explaining to do, that would be you. Either answer my question willingly or I will beat it out of you."

The silver haired man stepped forward away from Kagome and glared at the man growling, "Are you threatening me? That would be unwise pup; I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"You wouldn't touch me, let alone hurt me," Jacob taunted so sure of himself, before he blinked and noticed the man was no longer in front of Kagome, but behind him considering the breath he felt on the back of his neck. Jacob quickly turned around and saw a set of claws coming down and realized if he didn't move he'd be without a head, but before he could even react Kagome appeared in front of him gripping the wrist of the hand coming at him. This gave Jacob the chance to see the man up close, but after looking at his face he realized he wasn't even human. He had a crescent mark on his forehead and across his cheeks were a single red jagged line. His eyes were a violet color with specks of gold and his hair seemed to be longer then it was a minute ago. Jacob all of sudden had a feeling he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Keitaro that is enough, I will not let you harm him," Kagome stated, and when she heard Keitaro growl she added, "If you do not stop right now I will tell your father about how you easily lost control just now."

This of course shut Keitaro up and Kagome released his wrist, deeming it safe enough. She heard Shippo snicker from the porch and she turned to him with narrowed eyes, "Don't think your off the hook mister, you egged him. I will deal with you later however."

She smirked when she saw him sputter, and then looked to the window where all of the Cullens where practically glued to the window. She rolled her eyes when she saw Emmett give Edward some cash before walking off. She sighed and turned to look at Keitaro again, glad he was calming down. Once she knew he was in control she turned to Jacob and walked forward poking him in the chest, "How dare you come here and claim me when you are in love with another woman, and on top you have the nerve to threaten my Godson because he didn't answer a question you had no right demanding from him."

Jacob backed up and regretted ever opening his big mouth; Kagome could be really scary when she was angry. However, as soon as he registered what she said about him still loving Bella he realized he had to set her straight. He looked at her as he continued to rant and realized if he wanted to get a word in edge wise he had to shut her up. He gripped the hand that she was using to poke him in the chest and pulled her forward into a kiss.

Kagome stiffened at first, but then slid her eyes closed when Jacob pulled her tighter against his body. She felt him lick her lips and she opened them happily, stroking her tongue against his. She pressed forward more and move her arms up to wrap around his neck kissing him hungrily and passionately, only pulling back when she heard someone clearing their throat.

Kagome turned around to see who was clearing their throat and started to turn red when she saw not only Keitaro and Shippo were standing there watching with smirks on their faces, but so were the Cullens, Inuyasha and Leah.

"Wow Ok-saan I didn't think you would do something like that in public. It looked as if you were going to ravage him right in front of us. I guess my kitsune skills did wear off on you after all," Shippo stated grinning.

Keitaro grinned and added, "I guess he really is your mate-to-be, Mom will be delighted to hear this."

Kagome groaned and grabbed Jacob's hand, dragging him toward the woods. She needed to talk to him and she didn't want to do it with an audience. As she approached the woods she called over her shoulders, "All of you stay put until Jacob and I are done talking and before you say anything Shippo we are just going to be talking anything else."

Jacob followed after her obediently, already thinking of kissing her senseless again, 'after all she tastes delicious,' he thought.

_~Ten Minutes Later~_

They arrived at the edge of the lake where they had their first conversation, and he sat down on a fallen log waiting for Kagome to start. He had to admit he liked her outfit; the short black skirt showed enough leg to make him drool with ankle high boots that made it seem like her legs went on forever. However, what really drew his attention was the red long sleeved shirt she was wearing. It was a v-neck and fit her like a second skin, and he appreciated the view of her cleavage. He must have been staring because he heard a cough and looked at Kagome who was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

He laughed nervously and said, "I'm sorry about claiming you in front of everyone, it's just when I saw that guy standing so close to you I…"

Kagome watched him trail off and her eyes softened before she finished the sentence for him, "You got jealous right?"

Jacob nodded his head and looked away embarrassed with a light blush on his face. 'Damn I've never been this embarrassed before, I really should listen to dad and think before I act,' he thought. His head snapped up to look at kagome when he heard a soft laugh.

Kagome smiled informing him, "I understand, and I think it's really sweet of you to be jealous. However, I think you should start thinking before even opening your mouth. If I hadn't been there to stop Keitaro he would have seriously hurt you."

Jacob nodded his head, "I know and I'm sorry, trust me I will start thinking more before I do anything. So I'm assuming that Keitaro guy is a demon?"

"Correct, I guess the claws, fangs and red eyes gave it away huh?" Kagome confirmed with a smile.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, so you said he was your Godson and why did he keep calling me pup when he didn't seem to be much older then you."

"Keitaro is my godson and his mother and father are Natsuki and Sesshoumaru. As to your second question, he kept calling you pup because he is two hundred years old. Youkai age slower than humans and once they reach a certain age they stay that age for a few centuries" Kagome answered.

Jacob nodded his head in understand, "You did mention that before when you were explaining how Shippo was your son and looked older than you. So why is he here?"

Kagome smiled, "He asked me if it would be okay if he came and spent a little time with his favorite aunt when I was visiting Japan."

"So is that where you were for the last five days? No one would tell me where you went or why, they just kept telling me you would explain if you wanted to. Will you tell me?" Jacob asked.

Kagome looked at him for a few minutes before replying, "Do you remember when I told you that I absorbed the jewel into my body, becoming one with it and therefore strengthening my miko powers?"

Jacob nodded his head, showing he remembered and that he was listening so she could go on.

"Well Midoriko wasn't the only being inside of the jewel, there was a youkai within it too. Not only did I become a strong miko, but I also gained some tendencies youkai have, female youkai to be more correct," Kagome told him.

Jacob asked curiously, "What kind of tendencies?"

"I found out after a month of being one with the jewel**,** that like female youkai, I go into heat for five days. The first night always lands on a full moon, which is why I was practically all over you the night of our date," Kagome stated, with a heavy blush on her face.

Jacob's eyes widened, "You go into heat? Then that means if Shippo hadn't have showed up we would have…"

Kagome nodded informing him, "Yes I would have raped you until I was satisfied," she paused before continuing, "I'm normally very good about keeping track of the days I go into heat and seclude myself away from all males that are not considered family. However, with everything that is going on I completely forgot."

"What did Inuyasha have to do with it then?" Jacob asked.

Kagome gave him a confused look asking, "What on earth do you mean?"

"When Shippo arrived to take you away, he mentioned that I should tell Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru would deal with him," Jacob answered.

"Oh, well you see I'm part of Sesshoumaru's pack and therefore under his protection. When he is not around Inuyasha, Shippo and Keitaro are to look after me and any other females of the pack. Since Inuyasha forgot about my time of the month and I would have raped you if Shippo hadn't arrived, Sesshoumaru is going to punish him," Kagome replied.

Jacob nodded his head showing her he understood before smiling and stated, "So basically Inuyasha is going to get his ass kicked?"

Kagome laughed, "That's exactly what is going to happen."

Jacob smiled at her and patted the seat next to him, indicating that he wanted her to sit down next to him. Once she was sitting down Jacob turned to face her before stating, "These last five days have given me a lot of time to think about my feelings regarding you and Bella.I've come to a few conclusions and I've made some decisions."

Kagome looked at him and saw determination in his eyes and wondered what he was so determined about. She didn't know if she should feel afraid about what he was about to tell her. If she was being honest with herself she would admit that Jacob had grown on her. He was sweet, funny, kind, protective, romantic and he was even a little jealous of other guys that were near her. Not only that, but he was someone she didn't have to lie too about herself and her past. She was able to be herself, and wouldn't have to worry about outliving him like she would with any normal human man.

She had missed him these last five days, and he was the only one she could think of while she was in heat. 'Although most of those thoughts involved him naked, sweating and groaning,' Kagome thought smiling inwardly, her face turning a little red.

Jacob saw Kagome's face go read and asked in concern, "Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and look at Jacob, noting the look of concern on his face. That's another thing she loved about him, his concern for others. She stopped mid thought before asking herself, 'wait did I just say I loved him?' She looked at his face again and remembered the time they spent together and thought, 'I don't know how or when it happened, but I seem to be in love with Jacob Black.' Kagome looked at him smiling as she replied, "Yes Jacob I'm just fine. Please go on."

She hoped that from his actions earlier with Keitaro that what he was going to her was good news, but she braced herself just in case.

"For the last five days, you have been on my mind constantly. I didn't know if you were hurt or sick, and no one could tell me why you had to leave so suddenly. I wanted to beat it out of Inuyasha since he seemed to know, but I knew if I hurt him you might be mad at me so I refrained from injuring him," Jacob supplied and looked at her.

Kagome cupped his cheek and smiled at him, "I'm sorry to have worried you, and I'm glad you didn't pick a fight with Inu."

Jacob leaned into her hand before taking a deep breath continuing, "I realized after the third day that any thoughts I had about Bella became less and less since I've met you and now I don't think about her at all. Yes it's true I loved her, but I realized that the feelings I had for can't compete for the feelings I have for you."

Kagome's eyes started to water, and she smiled when he wiped away a tear. She looked into his eyes and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the look in his eyes. She never thought she would see the look he was giving her directed towards her.

Jacob cupped her face in his eyes before telling her softly, "Kagome I promised you I wouldn't pursue a relationship with you until I was sure that I had chosen between you and Bella. I realized three days ago that I no longer loved Bella," he paused before taking a deep breath and continuing on, "I've realized that I have fallen in love with you Kagome Higurashi, and if there is one thing I've realized while you were gone, is that I can't live without you in my life. So would you consider being mine, and only mine?"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Translations**

**Keitaro:** Blessed

**

* * *

**

MoonPrincess1989:

There another chapter done and I think this is the best one yet.

**Kagome:** Aww this chapter was so sweet at the end.

**Lunarfairyprincess:** *blows nose* I agree, I loved it!!

**Inuyasha:** It was just some sappy shit…ow, damn it that hurt!!

**Shippo:** *snickers* you should have just shut your mouth and MoonPrincess wouldn't have hit you.

**Inuyasha:** *mutters* Chicks and their hormones…

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *ignores Inuyasha* So MoonPrincess did Sesshoumaru and Jacob ever come home.

**MoonPrincess1989**: *shakes her head* no, and I'm starting to get a little worried. Do you think I should send Shippo out to look for them?

**Kagome:** *opens her mouth, but stops when the front door slams open and Sesshoumaru and Jacob run in, slamming it shut again*

***Everyone takes in their appearances. Clothes are torn, pieces are missing, hair is all over the place and there seemed to be lipstick marks all over them***

**Inuyasha and Shippo:** *double over laughing so hard they start to cry*

**Jacob and Sesshoumaru**: *walks over and hands a metal box to MoonPrincess*

**Sesshoumaru**: There is your money woman. Try and refrain from tricking this Sesshoumaru in the future if you value your life *walks into the other room*

**Jacob:** *plops down next to Lunarfairyprincess, who immediately starts fussing over him with Kagome helping, as he glared at MoonPrincess* You are pure evil, did you know that?

**MoonPrincess1989**: *laughs while counting the money* I know, thanks for the compliment. *looks at Shippo and Inuyasha* When you're done laughing please do the honors*

**Inuyasha and Shippo:** *stops laughing and looks at the audience* Please Review!!! *grabs MoonPrincess's camera and runs after Sesshoumaru*


	16. Answers & More Guests

**A/N:** I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha but Keitaro and Natsuki are all mine!!

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update my stories but mid-terms came up and I haven't had the time to write the chapters.****I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22, Shiori Yume, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ryoga loves Akane, Raksha65, Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel, Dragon of darkness and light, Genial Hinata, SaphirePhoenix

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kagome was speechless; she didn't know what to say. She looked into Jacob's waiting eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. He loved her, but the question was; did she love him? She knew that she had came to care for him very much, yes she felt like she was falling in love with him, but she had known heartache one too many times. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be in a relationship this fast. However, she knew that she could be exclusive with him and smiled at him replying, "I do care about you very much and I'm falling love with you, but I have to be honest with you and let you know I'm not completely there yet."

Jacob gave her a cocky smirk and replied, "I'm okay with that, I know you won't be able to resist me for long."

"Well aren't you full of yourself," Kagome stated laughing.

Jacob smirked and leaned forward brushing his lips across hers replying, "Only when it comes to you."

Kagome blushed and leaned forward, kissing him fully. She nipped at his lip and Jacob happily opened his mouth gather her closer as they explored every inch of each other's mouths. A few minutes into the kiss they heard someone yell out, "I'm blind!! Somebody help me, I've gone blind."

Kagome pulled away from Jacob and turned her head to where the screaming was coming from and her eyes narrowed when she saw Shippo and Keitaro covering the eyes whining about being blind. She stood up and marched over to them, smirking in satisfaction when she saw them flinch as they felt her powers rising to the surface.

"Is there any particular reason you were looking for me, or did you just want to get your ass kicked?"Kagome growled out.

Jacob bit his lip to keep from laughing when he saw a look of horror on their faces as they paled and gulped nervously. 'I think I'll just sit back and enjoy the show,' he thought as he leaned back and crossed his arms smiling.

Kagome watched as they both paled and started to back up slowly, obviously afraid to feel her wrath. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently, "Well, I'm waiting for an answer."

Shippo pushed Keitaro forward, indicating he was the spokes person. He shrugged his shoulders when Keitaro glared at him over his shoulder. 'She wouldn't dare maim him too much, Mom wouldn't want Natsuki to be mad at her, Shippo thought.

"Well I just got off the phone with Mom, and she said she's flying out first thing in the morning to help with the fight," Keitaro informed her.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit before narrowing and asking, "Now wait just a minute, how the hell did she find out about the fight? I told her I was on vacation."

Kagome noticed that Shippo was backing away slowly and she narrowed her eyes before sending her miko powers to her legs so that she moved too fast for him to see and appeared behind him.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Shippo paused and felt a shiver go down his back as he turned around slowly to face his mothers wrath, "When you went into heat, Lord Sesshoumaru cornered me when I brought you back and wanted to know why you did not remember you were going into heat like you always did," he paused to take a break and then continued, "I wasn't thinking and I blurted out that you were too preoccupied with the details of the upcoming fight and Natsuki happened to be walking by at that time. I'm really sorry Ok-saan."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temple before she felt arms encircle her waist. She turned her head to the side and couldn't help but smile at the comforting look Jacob was giving her. She looked back at her son and Godson and sighed informing them, "I guess we better go and inform every one of the guests we will be having. I can only imagine how Fluffy is going to feel, he hates for his pregnant mate to be anywhere near danger. I know he is only giving in because he fears her wrath."

Keitaro commented from the side, "Don't let Father hear you say that, he would die before he admitted he's afraid of Mom."

Kagome chuckled as she started walking back, tucked into Jacob's side replying, "I know and I love teasing him about it. Of course last time I did, I was limping from the sparring match we had."

Kagome heard Jacob growl and rubbed her hand on the hand that was resting on her waist to calm him down. She smiled at how protective he was being, 'although I hope he doesn't say anything to irritate Sesshoumaru, I don't want to deal with the old dog' she thought as they arrived back at the house.

Kagome let out a yelp when she was torn away from Jacob by Inuyasha. She looked over Inuyasha's shoulder at the shocked look that crossed his face, before he snarled and yelled out, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Inuyasha paused and put me down on my feet next to him, handing me Kirara, before replying smirking, "The house Kagome asked to be commissioned is ready and I figured she would want to see it."

Kagome grinned and was going to ask Kirara to transform when Jacob disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared a few minutes later walking up to her. She reached her hand out and smiled when he lowered his head for her to stroke his fur. 'It's so soft, it's not fair that everyone seems to have better hair than me,' she thought when she heard Edward speak.

"He wants you to climb on like you would with Kirara, he's going to give you a lift to your new house," Edward informed her.

Kagome smiled and looked at Jacob who gave her a slight nod, before moving to his side and with the help of Shippo was seated comfortably on his back. She heard Inuyasha say follow me and took off with Keitaro and Shippo right behind him. She lightly gripped his fur as she took off and looked down at Kirara who had seated herself in front of her on Jacob. She shook her head smiling and thought, 'I guess she decided that after all the time she's given us lifts it was her turn.'

She could feel the rest of the wolf pack and Cullens behind her; she assumed they wanted to see the house she commissioned too. She saw Leah run past her and smiled knowing that she wanted to be near Inuyasha. 'I'm finally glad he found someone to loves, he deserves it,' she thought.

_~Ten Minutes Later~_

When they arrived at the house, Kagome slowly slipped off of Jacob with Kirara following her lead, who along with the rest of the wolf pack slipped into the woods to change back into their human form. She looked at everyone else and smiled asking, "So what do you think?"

"Father would have made it a whole lot bigger," Keitaro commented, but cringed when he saw his Godmother glare at him. 'I really need to think more before I speak around women, mom and Kagome's glares are even colder than Fathers,' he thought as he decided to wisely stay quiet.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Leah when she appeared at his side stating, "As long as there is a dojo and the interior is not to girly I'm good."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What are you implying?"

"Remember your room back at the shrine, it was all pink and there were frills everywhere," Inuyasha replied.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an evil smirk before replying_, "Sit Boy!"_

She laughed along with everyone else, including Leah, as Inuyasha met his best friend the ground. She turned to everyone else ignoring the cursing Inuyasha asking, "Would you like a tour?"

Seeing everyone's nod, she picked up Kirara from the ground and intertwined her fingers with Jacob leading them into the house. The house itself had 8 rooms which were like mini apartments, a living room, a den, a main kitchen, workout room, a swimming pool and a dojo out in the back. She had her room decorated in a soft teals and pink, Inuyasha's room was decorated in varying colors of red and Shippo's room was in different shades of green and blue.

She was glad that she kept the rest of the room neutral so that when anyone else moved in they could decorate them as they liked. She smiled as she heard the great comments about her house.

After the tour, the Cullens took their leave and the rest of the wolf pack, minus Jacob and Leah, followed them. She watched as Kirara took off to the living room and as Inuyasha and Leah walked upstairs Kagome yelled out, "Don't have too much fun."

She smirked when she saw Leah blush and to restrain Keitaro and Shippo by the collars to stop them from going up there and pranking Inuyasha and his intended mate.

"Not tonight boys, why don't you go and have a little fun. Meaning Shippo remember Rin and Keitaro remember what your mother did when she found out about your lady friends," Kagome informed them and laughed when she saw Keitaro shiver before they both nodded and head out the door.

Kagome turned to Jacob and asked, "So do you want to watch a movie?"

Jacob nodded and lifted her bridal style walking to her room ignoring the way she yelled out that she could walk.

"I know you can, I just prefer to have you in my arms close to me," Jacob replied smiling down at her.

Kagome blushed a little and cuddled into him to get comfortable, "Ok I'll let you slide this time because your reply was sweet."

Jacob laughed and they both spent the rest of the night cuddled on her bed in her room watching movies until they fell asleep.

_~Next Morning~_

Kagome walked down stairs and into the kitchen dressed in black hip huggers, red t-shirt and red ballet flats. She saw Shippo and Keitaro trying to make breakfast and giggle.

"How many times do I have to tell you to take some cooking lessons?" Kagome asked walking over and taking the frying pan from Keitaro as he raised it to hit Shippo with.

"We did take one, but they kicked us out after we a little incident remember?" Shippo informed her as he moved to sit on a stool around the island.

Kagome turned to him as Keitaro joined him raising an eyebrow and replying, "That was not a little incident, you set the kitchen on fire for Kami's sake. I wouldn't let you come back either, but I did tell you to ask Natsuki to teach you guys. She's a great cook after all."

She turned around and started making breakfast when Shippo stated, "So I saw Jacob leave this morning in the same clothes he was wearing last night. Does this mean I can call him Daddy?"

Before she could answer Inuyasha and Leah walked in and he retorted, "You tell me not to have too much fun and you go and have more fun than me. You're such a hypocrite Kags."

Kagome sputtered a minute while Leah slapped Inuyasha in the arm, before replying in an eerily calm voice, "I'll give all three of you a head start before I start chanting a spell that will make sure you never have any kids."

She watched all of them pale before taking off in different directions. She smiled and turned to Leah, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"You aren't going after them?" Leah asked as she sat down confused.

Kagome shook her head and replied, "No, I just wanted them to think that so they would leave me alone. They can be so annoying sometimes, that I have to remember that purifying them would not be in my best interest. Not to mention I would regret it later."

Leah shook her head in understanding before stating, "Would you like me to help you?"

"No that's ok, I like to cook. How about you and I get to know each other better, like how do you feel about Inuyasha?" Kagome stated as she turned around to face the stove.

Leah smiled and laughed, "You sound exactly like my brother, but Inuyasha wasn't intimidated by him in the least."

"Sounds like Inuyasha, and you really didn't answer my question," Kagome replied, dishing out the eggs and bacon she made for both of them.

Leah smiled at her and replied, "He's a fantastic guy, and wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I'm in love with him, and I know it's soon but he's so hard not to love. But then again you already know that don't you?"

"I do, and I love him like brother now so if you do anything to hurt him you will regret it. Understand?" Kagome stated in a dangerous tone.

After Leah nodded her head in understanding Kagome gave her a cheerful smile before asking, "So what have you guys done?"

Kagome laughed when Leah spit her orange juice out as she turned bright red. 'I'm so going to have fun teasing her and Inuyasha,' she thought.

They spent the next half hour talking and getting to know each other before Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's and Natsuki's aura arrive. She rolled her eyes at how Sesshoumaru had completely unmasked his aura, informing others just how strong he was. 'He never changes, at least Natsuki being here will keep him in place,' she thought before turning to Leah and asking, "Are you ready to meet your future brother–in-law?"

She laughed at the face Leah made and dragged her towards the front door, she would be damned if she had to greet him and his attitude alone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**MoonPrincess1989:** There another chapter done and mid-terms are done and over with. They were too damn hard this year.

**Lunarfairyprincess:** I agree, I was ready to take a month long vacation afterwards.

**Kagome:** Well now that they are done and over with, you can relax a little and get more sleep.

**Inuyasha: **Maybe if you get some more sleep, you won't be such a bitch to everyone *yelps and grabs his ears* what the hell was that for?

**Shippo:** *shakes head* you never learn do you?

**Inuyasha:** *backs away from MoonPrincess and sits on the furthest chair*

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *rolls their eyes at his stupidity*

**MoonPrincess1989**: I have not been bitchy, just stressed.

**Kagome:** That's right, she's been studying really hard you know. So be nice.

**Inuyasha and Shippo:** *Nods head* we know, we'll be nice.

**Jacob and Sesshoumaru**: *looks at each other then turn to MoonPrincess*

**Jacob:** You said there was some extra money left from the autographs, where is it.

**Sesshoumaru**: It belongs to us after all, we had to go through hell to get it.

**MoonPrincess1989**: *glares at them* I had to use it to replace the camera you broke *points to Sesshoumaru* and the mp3 player you broke when you got mad that it wouldn't play your stupid videos *****points to Jacob*

**Inuyasha and Shippo:** *both grin, one finally glad she was yelling at someone other than him and the other just loving when people get in trouble*

**Kagome and Luanrafairyprincess1989**: *steps in-between MoonPrincess and the boys* calm down you guys.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *huffs and crosses arms* Fine, I'm too tired to argue anyway. *looks at Jacob* Could you please do the honors?

**Jacob:** *nods and looks at audience** Please review, and no flames please, MoonPrincess writes her story the way she wants it, if you don't like them, then please don't read!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Side Note: Now that I'm back to my regular schedule I will try to update more. Please bear with me!**_


	17. Visit from the InLaws

**A/N:**** I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha but Keitaro and Natsuki are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22, Shiori Yume, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ryoga loves Akane, Raksha65, Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel, Dragon of darkness and light, Genial Hinata, SaphirePhoenix, Aashni, IceGirl7, KaRmAsUcKs, IzayoiLover666, Rosegirlz, Blackmoon OniOokami, Stebba stud28, k0sm0s-beta for hire, catlover123456789, Melanie Swirls,

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kagome dragged a reluctant Leah to the door. She could tell that Leah was thinking about possible escape routes and she had to laugh inwardly. 'She acts as if I am escorting her to her doom,' Kagome thought as they arrived at the front door.

"What are you so scared about?" Kagome asked.

Leah responded, "Inuyasha told me all about how evil and sadistic his brother can be. I honestly don't want to meet him until I absolutely have too Kagome."

"Oh he's not so bad, and don't worry Natsuki will be here to keep him in check," Kagome told her as she opened the door.

Leah asked quizzically, "Natsuki?"

"Natsuki is Fluff butts mate, she keeps him in line and I love watching her do it," Kagome explained as the car door opened.

Leah watched as a man who exuded power and authority step out of the limo. He looked remarkably similar to Keitaro, except that he looked older and had golden eyes that reminded her of Inuyasha instead of the purple color Keitaro possessed. He was dressed in black slacks and a light blue dress shirt with his silver hair in a low ponytail. She watched as he held a hand out and a smaller hand was placed in his as he helped the person out of the car. Leah watched in awe as she saw the beautiful woman. She had raven back hair that stopped at the middle of her back, and purple eyes that reminded her of Keitaro. She was dressed in a lavender summer dress that showed off her very pregnant belly.

She watched as Kagome raced passed her and enveloped the woman in a hug, which was heartily returned.

"Oh I missed you so much," Kagome squealed as she finished hugging her best friend, before turning and looking at Sesshoumaru, "Hello fluffy how was your flight?"

Sesshoumaru growled and held up a hand as claws materialized, "I have told you about that infernal nickname woman, do I have to teach you some more manners?

"Sesshoumaru I told you to stop with the death threats to the godmother of our children. Kagome was just joking around with you because she loves you and if you even try to hurt her you will be sleeping on the couch for a whole year."

Sesshoumaru lowered his hands, letting the concealment return before replying, "I am sorry for threatening you."

Kagome smirked and replied, "Its ok I forgive you, why don't you be a dear and grab your bags while we head on inside."

Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to give her a sharp retort; he would rather sleep next to his beautiful mate then alone on a lumpy couch. He grabbed the bags and followed the girls back inside, immediately scenting a wolf in the vicinity. He saw Kagome lead his mate toward the woman giving off the scent and heard as Kagome introduced them to one another.

"Natsuki this is Leah. She is Inuyasha's mate-to-be," Kagome informed her before turning to lean and stating, "Leah this is Natsuki and Sesshoumaru. Lord and Lady of the western lands and your soon to be in laws."

Natsuki grinned and asked, "So you mean to tell me that you can put up with his craziness?"

"She obviously has not known him long, otherwise she would know how stupid and idiotic his is," Sesshoumaru informed her.

Leah snapped, "How dare you insult him like that. He is kind, sweet and thoughtful and sure he can be brash and hotheaded at times but that makes him more lovable."

Kagome and Natsuki smiled at her defense of Inuyasha, while Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow asking, "You dare raise you voice and talk to me like that?"

Leah stood her ground and more calmly added, "He is mate-to-be and I will defend him always, whether it be to you or someone else."

Sesshoumaru gave her one more glance and then announced holding out his hand, "You pass, welcome to the family."

Leah blinked asking, "What do you mean I pass?"

Kagome answered, "Sesshoumaru and Natsuki had to make sure you truly loved Inuyasha, and you proved by standing up to someone you obviously feared in order to defend him."

Leah nodded her head in understand and Kagome steeped forward handing her the keys to her car, "Why don't you take my car and go home to freshen up. I'm going to call the Cullens and the rest of the wolf pack so that they could come here and meet Sesshoumaru and Natsuki."

Leah nodded her head and turned around walking out the door, leaving Kagome time to talk with Sesshoumaru and Natsuki before everyone arrived.

_~Emily's House~_

"So why are you three hiding out here again?" Sam asked.

Inuyasha replied, "Because Shippo thought it would be a good idea to piss off Kagome early in the morning."

Keitaro reminded him, "You joined in, so it wasn't just his fault."

"Although all three of you should know not to irritate her so early in the morning," Jacob informed him as he entered the house, waving hello to everyone.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Eh well I'm not scared of the wench."

Shippo laughed as Inuyasha had to dodge a punch from Jacob before informing him, "Then why are you hiding out here?"

"I'm not hiding, I'm just hanging out here till she cools down," Inuyasha informed him before grabbing another pancake.

Jacob walked in stating, "You guys should know better than to irritate her."

"Jacob's right, after all you have known her for many years now. Which means you already know what would piss her off the most," Sam commented.

Shippo, Keitaro and Inuyasha knew they were right. They knew all of the buttons to push if they wanted to irritate her, and most of the time it blew up in their faces.

While they were thinking over what Sam mentioned Jacob spoke up, "I'm surprised you decided to irritate her today, know she would threaten you and you would all run."

"What do you mean," Emily asked from her seat next to Sam.

Jacob informed them as he grabbed some bacon, "Well her older brother, Sesshoumaru and his mate are arriving today."

Inuyasha, Shippo and Keitaro paled all standing up and rushing out the door just as Jacobs's cell phone rang. Jacob laughed at them before looking down and noticing the name.

"Speaking of the devil," Jacob said as he answered the phone, "Hello love…..Yea we'll leave now. See you soon."

_~Kagome's House~_

Kagome hung up the phone and turned around smiling, "Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack will be here shortly and the Cullens shouldn't be too far behind them."

Natsuki smiled and asked, "So Shippo said that this Jacob fellow was courting you. You have to tell me all about him!"

"You turned down that wolf Kouga for years, and now you're going to be mated to one. I honestly thought you had better tastes imouto," Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome turned to him and glared, "You do not know him like I do. He's the sweetest guy I've met in a long time who is not after my money or position as your younger sister. He loves me for me and I would have thought that would have been enough to satisfy you."

Sesshoumaru watched her pant from her angry rant before he commented, "I only want what's best for you, I have seen you hurt many times and do not wish to see it happen again."

Kagome calmed down at the soft look Sesshoumaru sent her way and replied, "I know, but Jacob would rather die than hurt me."

Natsuki decided to lighten the mood and asked, "So from what you said earlier he has told you that he loves you. The questions is though, do you love him?"

Kagome smiled, "He told me last night that he loved me. He was so sweet when he said that I wanted to say I loved him to, but I had to be honest with him. I told him I care for him very much but I was not in love with him yet."

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to the kitchen door opening it as he commented, "That's very smart of you."

"Oh ignore him Kagome, I think you already love him but you're so scared of being hurt you would rather not voice it out loud," Natsuki informed her before asking her mate, "Why on earth did you open that door?"

Kagome thought over Natsuki's words before informing her, "It's because the three idiots should be here in 3…2…1."

Kagome concealed a laugh as Shippo, Inuyasha and Keitaro burst through the door, narrowly missing Sesshoumaru. She laughed harder as they all turned and paled at the cold look Sesshoumaru was giving them. 'They never fail to amuse me,' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha looked around the room and noticed Leah was missing before he turned and scowled at his brother asking, "What happened to Leah, you better not have scared her away."

"If I did what would you do about it otouto?" Sesshoumaru asked, baiting his brother.

Kagome decided to nip this in the butt before they destroyed her kitchen, "That's enough Sesshoumaru," Kagome turned to Inuyasha informing him, "Leah went home to get changed, she should be back her shortly. So there is no need for you two to destroy my new kitchen."

"Aww why did you have to interrupt them Aunt Kagome, I was looking forward to watching Dad wipe the floor with Uncle Inuyasha," Keitaro announced then yelped when Natsuki him in the head.

"Don't even think about instigating anything," Natsuki informed him before opening her arms smiling, "Now give your mother a hug."

Keitaro hugged his mother, while giving a nod to his father. He laughed as Shippo bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"It's a pleasure to see you Lord Sesshoumaru. I hope your flight was pleasant," Shippo stated formally.

Natsuki laughed and hugged Shippo, "you don't have to be so formal with him. If you do it will just go to his head."

Kagome smiled informing him, "Natsuki is right, in fact I believe Sesshoumaru has come to the decision that since you have already defeated him in battle for Rin's hand that you may start courting her as soon as she gets back from her travels."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to retort, but immediately closed it when he saw the evil look his mate sent his way. He knew how to pick his battles and this was one he would lose. 'I truly wish that my lovely mate and imouto would not conspire against me, I never win,' Sesshoumaru thought as he nodded his head towards the Kitsune in agreement with Kagome's words.

Shippo bowed again, "Thank you for your permission, I promise to not disappoint you."

Kagome smiled and Natsuki sniffled stating, "Oh my little girl is going to get married. They grow up so fast."

"Calm down, they are just courting for now. You don't have to worry about a wedding for a while," Kagome informed her.

Sesshoumaru commented, "She is right mate, please calm down before you upset the pup."

"You both are right, besides if my nose is right we are going to have company very soon," Natsuki commented wiping her eyes.

Kagome felt the wolf pack and Cullens arrive together and looked at Inuyasha, "Will you please go let them in, and escort them to the living room."

"Why do I have to do it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome gave him a sweet smile before calmly stating, "Either you let them in, or I will make sure you have a wonderful nap."

Inuyasha shivered at the sickly sweet smile before he turned and walked away throwing a 'feh' over his shoulder.

Everyone followed after Kagome who linked her arms with Natsuki into the living room. After Kagome helped Natsuki sit down, Sesshoumaru sat on the armrest near her and put his cold mask in place. Kagome rolled her eyes at her brothers act, 'He never changes, always wants to intimidate someone,' sighing inwardly at the thought. She immediately smiled when she felt Jacob enter the room and walked over standing on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello handsome," Kagome greeted him.

Jacob smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Hello gorgeous."

Kagome smiled at the rest of the pack as they entered, with the Cullens not too far behind. After everyone was settled Kagome led Jacob over the Sesshoumaru and Natsuki.

"Aniki, I would like to introduce my boyfriend Jacob," Kagome started and then looked at Jacob, "Jacob this is my older brother Sesshoumaru and his mate, my sister Natsuki."

Jacob held his hand out for Sesshoumaru to shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you from Kagome."

Sesshoumaru looked at the hand, not bothering to shake it as he stood up asking, "So you are the wolf who wants to mate my imouto? I do not see what she sees in you, you are far weaker then the wolf who wanted to mate her in the past."

Kagome spoke up, "Sesshoumaru don't even start, and we have already…"

Jacob cut her off, "It's ok kagome, he's doing what any older brother would do," Jacob looked at Sesshoumaru stating, "Yes, I intend to mate your imouto when she agrees to it. I know that you are just trying to protect her and I respect that. However, I will let you know that I love her with all my heart and would rather die before I even think of doing anything that will hurt her."

Sesshoumaru gave him a calculating look before replying, "That may be true, but by youkai ways the only way you are allowed to mate her is if I give you my consent since she is my younger sister and princess of the Western lands."

"How will I earn your consent?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle spoke up then from the side of the room, "you will have to defeat him in battle."

"If that is what it takes then I accept to the terms," Jacob informed him standing tall.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and replied, "Very well, if you will follow me to the dojo we can settle this."

Kagome wanted to interrupt but she knew it was not her place. She knew the rules when she became his imouto and would have to just hope that Jacob could defeat him. She felt Natsuki grab her hand and looked over to her smiling face, "Don't worry, I can feel that Jacob is strong."

Kagome nodded her head and followed the two of them to the dojo with everyone else following them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Translations**

**Imouto: **little sister

**Otouto: **little brother

**Aniki: **older brother

**

* * *

**

MoonPrincess1989:

There another chapter done!!!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989: **YAY!! You got over your writers block!!!!

**Kagome:** We're so proud of you!!

**MoonPrincess1989:** Thank you guys, I worked really hard on this chapter. Thank god for the days that it's slow at work.

**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **That's because I've been doing all of the projects during the time I work! (=

**MoonPrincess1989**: And I thank you for that. *looks at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Jacob* so what do you guys think of this chapter?

**Sesshoumaru: **you need to rewrite this Sesshoumaru's part. I would not bend to a women's will like that.

**MoonPrincess1989: ***pats his arm* Oh fluffy you know that you're a big softy underneath. *ignores the growls from said Inu-youkai*

**Inuyasha: **Feh, I would never be scared of the wench like you made me seem like.

**Kagome: ***scowls* S.I.T. Inuyasha

**Inuyasha: ***yelps and mutters curses from the hole*

**Jacob: ***chuckles* He never knows when to shut up does he?

**Lunarfairyprincess1989**: Unfortunately no, you would think with all the sits he would have some common sense knocked into him.

**MoonPrincess1989: **So you liked it Jacob?

**Jacob: ***nods his head* yea and I will like it even better if I can kick Sesshoumaru ass in the next chapter.

**Sesshoumaru: **Hn, as if you could beat this Sesshoumaru.

**Inuyasha: ***jumps up from the hole after the command wears off* I could kick your ass, in fact I will give wolf boy some tips.

**MoonPrincess1989**: *steps in between the growling pair* Ok enough you two *looks at Lunarfairyprincess* Will you do the honors?

**Lunarfairyprincess1989: ***nods head and looks at the audience* Please review, and remember no flames!


	18. Proving Your Worth

**A/N:**** I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha but Keitaro and Natsuki are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22, Shiori Yume, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ryoga loves Akane, Raksha65, Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel, Dragon of darkness and light, Genial Hinata, SaphirePhoenix, Aashni, IceGirl7, KaRmAsUcKs, IzayoiLover666, Rosegirlz, Blackmoon OniOokami, Stebba stud28, k0sm0s-beta for hire, catlover123456789, Melanie Swirls, Black Dragon Miko, fierynightangel, Mwhahahaha18, XxIAmPersonxX

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. I did my best on the fight scene, I hope it's not too bad!**

* * *

Kagome and the others sat down on the side lines as Jacob and Sesshoumaru kept walking until they were standing in the middle of the dojo facing each other.

"In order for you to gain my approval you must prove to me that you will be able to protect my imouto, Princess of the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru informed him.

Jacob nodded his head in understanding and confirmed, "So in order to prove to you I can I must defeat you?"

Instead of replying to the question Sesshoumaru turned to the others waiting on the side lines asking, "Is there anyone present here who will vouch for the young wolf on his capability to protect Kagome, Princess of the Western Lands?"

Carlisle stood up before anyone could and replied, "I, Carlisle Cullen, vouch for Jacob Black. I know he would personally protect Lady Kagome with all that he is."

"Will any from his pack second Carlisle on Jacob's behalf?" Sesshoumaru asked facing the La Push wolf pack.

Everyone from his pack stood and nodded their head in agreement about backing up Carlisle.

As Inuyasha broke away from the others and approached the two, Natsuki reached out and grabbed Kagome's had giving her a reassuring squeeze. Kagome glanced at her and gave her a grateful smile even though she was extremely worried.

Inuyasha stopped right next them to inform them of the rules, "There are only two rules within this hand to hand combat. One is that neither party is allowed to kill the other, even if one of them has a sword with the capability of resurrecting someone," Inuyasha paused and gave a pointed look at Sesshoumaru, who in turn raised an eyebrow before he continued on, "the second rule is that man or youkai made weapons are not allowed. Do you both understand and agree to these rules?"

Sesshoumaru and Jacob nodded their heads in consent, ignoring the way the group on the side lines started to murmur about the sword Inuyasha had mentioned. Of course Kagome, Natsuki, Keitaro, Shippo and Carlisle all knew what sword Inuyasha had been talking about.

"Then the fight will begin as soon as I return to the sidelines. The fight will continue until one opponent is unable to continue or one concedes," Inuyasha announced and then faced the witnesses, focusing on Kagome and Natsuki, "No one is allowed to step in and interfere. If that should happen then the one that person is defending will automatically lose. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Inuyasha returned to Kagome's side, grabbing her other hand giving her his silent support. As soon as he was seated next to Kagome, the match began. They watched as Sesshoumaru allowed his concealment to fall showing them the marks of the Tai-youkai of the West. On his forehead was a deep blue crescent moon, on his cheeks were two purple stripes and across his eyelids was a red line. As he rose his claws to attack Jacob they noticed purple stripes on his wrist that matched the stripes on his cheek.

Kagome leaned forward a little, knowing all too well what her aniki's claws could do, she released the breath she hadn't known she was holding when she saw Jacob dodge the claws swiftly as she taught him. However, she winced when Sesshoumaru quickly followed up with a kick to Jacobs's stomach. Unable to avoid his speed Jacob went flying into the back wall creating a dent.

Kagome gasped and willed Jacob to get back up, and let out a breath of relief when he did. She was so engrossed on their fight that she hadn't notice Inuyasha leaned down to whisper in her ear until he spoke, easily making her jump.

"Don't worry so much. You taught him all that you knew and he was a quick study," Inuyasha stated, trying to ease her worries.

Kagome gave him a small smile, she was glad he matured over the years even if he didn't always show it.

"I know that Inu, but Sesshoumaru has been battling for centuries. You and I both know that no one has ever defeated him," she heard Inuyasha snort and she smiled continuing, "Yes we both have come close to matching him, but never actually defeating him."

Inuyasha gave her a grin, reminding her, "I managed to take one of his arms, until you gave it back."

Kagome rolled her eyes replying, "You only managed to do that because you caught him off guard when you were able to make Tetsusaiga transform for the first time. Don't get all cocky."

Inuyasha hmphed and turned back to watching the match. Obviously not agreeing with her, and decided not to argue back because he always loses in the end. She turned back to the match and watched the man she was falling for and her Aniki go at it.

Jacob kept dodging Sesshoumaru's attacks, trying to find an open like Kagome taught him. Unfortunately it seemed that Sesshoumaru made sure to not give his opponents an open. What was even worse was that he was not even breaking a sweat whereas he was slightly panting. He ducked when the claws once again came towards his face and saw the opportunity to knock his feet from under him.

Jacob smirked and heard a 'go Jacob' from the sidelines, however his victory was short lived when Sesshoumaru twisted his body and flipped to his feet glaring at him.

Sesshoumaru could not believe the cub had managed to knock him on his back. His eyes narrowed when he saw Inuyasha smirking out the corner of his eyes as he and the cub circled each other. 'Inuyasha and Kagome obviously taught this cub a few pointers. If that is true then I can only assume the kitsune helped as well,' Sesshoumaru thought as he quickly tried to go over the sparring sessions he had with the three over the centuries. He must have been focusing too much on his memories because he narrowly missed the punch aimed for his face.

Jacob thought for sure that he could get a hit in, but he should have known he would dodge it. He saw Sesshoumaru's claws glow green and he quickly did a back flip to get away from them. "Inuyasha has already informed me of what those claws could do with your poison, I think I would prefer to be hole free so I will stay over here," Jacob stated.

Sesshoumaru gave him a smirk, "I never said I was going to put a hole anywhere in your body. You think just because you are no longer near me that I cannot touch you?"

Jacob's brows furrowed in to confusion before his eyes widened, narrowly dodge the green whip that Sesshoumaru sent his way.

"You can make a fucking whip out of your poison," Jacob asked incredulously before glancing at Inuyasha, "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

Inuyasha gave him a smirk before replying, "I can't give away everything. If I did the show wouldn't be as good as it is now. I suggest you keep an eye on my brother."

Jacob turned around and got a fist to the face, his whole body impacting on the wall again. He groaned at the pain but had to smirk when he heard Inuyasha yelp. 'That's my girl,' he thought knowing Kagome was the only one who could make Inuyasha yelp like that.

"Inuyasha gives good advice, you should follow it," Sesshoumaru stated from just a few feet to his left.

Jacob gave him a wolfish grin as he stood up, "That might be true, but I never was one to listen to others."

Kagome smiled at Jacobs's remark, glad that he was okay. She felt a little better when she heard his cocky remark and punishing Inuyasha, who was currently complaining about evil women and their emotions.

"Inuyasha be quiet, you're giving me a headache. If I get a headache, I get cranky and when I'm cranky I take out on Sesshy. If that happens I will be sure to tell him why I was cranky in the first place," Natsuki informed him, never taking her eyes of her mate and soon to be brother-in-law.

Kagome giggled at the way Inuyasha shut his mouth, gulping as he paled. Her head however whipped around when she heard someone get thrown into a wall for the third time today.

Her eyes widened when she saw it was not Jacob but Sesshoumaru. She turned to see Jacob and saw that he had shifted into his wolf form. She smiled at the wink he sent her way before he ran at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood up, surprised that the cub was able to touch him let alone throw him into the wall. He looked up and gracefully dodged the teeth coming at him. Once he was out of the range of being bit he looked at his opponent. He was quite big in his wolf form, not anywhere near his size but big enough to be a threat. He figured now that he had shifted into his wolf form he could go a bit harder on him. He disappeared from the wolfs sight and reappeared next to him, grabbing his leg and flipping him over hard, satisfied at the whimper he heard.

Jacob was surprised when Sesshoumaru disappeared from his sight only to reappear in next to him. He was even more surprised when he was flipped on his back. 'I can't catch a break can I,' he thought as he staggered to his feet. He glared at the smirking Tia-youkai and tried to think of a battle plan that would allow him to end this quicker, he was already getting tired and the Tia-youkai was only panting slightly.

Sesshoumaru looked over the wolf, surprised that a cub like him could have lasted this long. Kagome and the others obviously did very well in training him, and he was glad that unlike Inuyasha the cub thought before he acted. He turned and twisted from the paw coming his way and was pleasantly surprised when the cub managed to tear his shirt and actually scratch him. It was obvious he was very determined to continue the fight. Sesshoumaru reacted by clawing him in the shoulder, and was surprised that instead of howling at the pain he just whimpered and attacked him again.

Jacob gritted his teeth and attacked Sesshoumaru, 'that hurt like hell,' he thought as his muzzle was trapped by the man he had tried to take a bite of. His eyes widened when he felt the breath leave him as he was punched in the gut. He fell to the ground and coughed up some blood, he heard Kagome gasp in the background and turned to give her a reassuring look but that was a mistake. He felt the claws grace his face and felt the blood seep out.

He growled and lunged at Sesshoumaru, effectively pinning him to the ground. Unfortunately Jacob let his confidence get to him and once he looked up to smirk at his wolf pack, Sesshoumaru bucked getting an arm free to punch him in the face. He howled as he flew backwards shifting back into his human form. He breathed heavily as he felt Sesshoumaru approach him. He twisted and stood up with difficulty, ignoring that he was naked to continue on with the fight.

Sesshoumaru was once again surprised that the cub was able to stand, he decided right then and there that the cub could and would protect his imouto until he took his last breath.

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and stated in an authoritative voice, "This Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, concedes from this fight. Jacob Black is the winner."

Jacob started to resemble a fish as he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before he demanded, "What the hell do you mean you give up, I can still kick your ass."

Sesshoumaru glanced at him, giving him a praising look as he replied, "This Sesshoumaru never said you had to defeat me, I said you had to prove to me that you were able to protect my imouto. You showed me that today, not only by your fighting style, but by the persistence you have. I give you permission to mate my imouto and I welcome you to the family."

Kagome smiled at her brother's announcement and ran over to Jacob side, grabbing the robe that Natsuki handed to her. She wrapped it around Jacob and gave him a kiss on his uninjured cheek, "I'm so glad your okay."

Jacob gave her a grin before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped forward. Before Kagome could be crushed by the wolf Sam showed up and threw him over his shoulder, giving her a smile.

"Thank you Sam. Could you carry him back to the house?"Kagome asked him.

Sam nodded his head and turned around heading towards the house with the rest of the wolf pack following. Kagome stopped in front of her brother and gave him a hug, smiling into his chest when he patted her back. 'At least he's gotten better at giving public displays of affection over the years,' she thought as she looked up at him and softly said, "Thank you Aniki."

Sesshoumaru's eyes soften as he replied, "Your welcome Imouto, now go and check on your wolf."

Kagome nodded her head and rushed after the wolf pack, the Cullens following behind her. He smiled down at his pregnant mate as she wrapped her arms around his waist smiling up at him.

"I'm glad that he passed your test. I would have hated to use other ways to make you agree and not all of them would have been pleasant."

Sesshoumaru felt a shiver go down his spine at the sickeningly sweet smile his little mate sent him as she walked away, 'glad indeed' he thought as he walked towards the house.

_~Few hours Later~_

Jacob sat up from his spot on the couch, the breath getting knocked out of him as Kagome gave him a tight hug. He heard her say she was so glad he was okay that he informed her with a smile, "You can't get rid of me easily."

Kagome slapped his arm replying, "I think you should spend less time with Inuyasha, his cockiness is rubbing off on you."

Kagome laughed when she heard Inuyasha ramble on about how he wasn't cocky at all and that if she wanted to see cocky he'd show her. She grinned when she heard him whimper as Leah tugged on his ear telling him to be nice.

"I think she will be good for you otouto, she will keep you in check," Sesshoumaru stated with a small smile.

Kagome raised an eyebrow from her seat next to Jacob stating, "Yes I agree Sesshoumaru, in fact she will keep him in check like Natsuki does with you."

Sesshoumaru growled out, "Be careful, imouto or I will take you back out to the dojo and spar with you until your too tired and sore to be annoying."

Kagome opened her mouth to give a sharp comeback but Natsuki interrupted as she walked out of the kitchen, Esme standing next to her, "Sesshoumaru threaten Kagome bodily harm again and I swear I will give her a year off and you will have to deal with all of the people you do business with and on top of that you will be sleeping in the guest room. Now come on its dinner time and we all can get to know each other."

Everyone laughed at the pale complexion Sesshoumaru got before he nodded his head in understanding, following after his pregnant mate so that he could stay on her good side. 'These hormones are driving me crazy,' was Sesshoumaru's last thought before he apologized to his mate.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:**There another chapter done!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989: **I loved it!

**Kagome:** The fight scene was good too!

**MoonPrincess1989:** Thank you guys, I worked really hard on the fight scene.

**Sesshoumaru: ***growls and snarls*How many times do I have to tell you woman that this Sesshoumaru would never be afraid of a woman. On top of that you made it seem as if the wolf could touch me.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *waves him off* Oh I made it so he didn't beat you, you would think I would get some credit for that.

**Inuyasha: **Feh, if it was me I would have made it so he got his ass handed to him.

**Kagome: **Inuyasha be nice before you brother decides to….

**Inuyasha: ***growls and dodges the claws trying to decapitate him* what the hell?!

**Jacob: ***chuckles and enjoys the show* This should get interesting.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989**: I agree, I'll go pop some popcorn. *gets up and rushes to the kitchen*

**MoonPrincess1989: ***looks at Jacob, ignoring the fighting going on* I did okay on the fight scene right?

**Jacob: ***nods his head* Yea, I'm glad I got a few hits in.

**Sesshoumaru: ***punches Inuyasha in the stomach*

**Inuyasha: ***grunts as falls to the ground*

**MoonPrincess1989**: *steps in between the fighting pair as Lunarfairyprincess sits back down next to Jacob* Ok enough you two, if you are going to continue to fight please take it outside. *looks at Jacob, as the two walk outside with Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess following them* Could you do the honors?

**Jacob: ***nods head and looks at the audience* Please review, and remember no flames!


	19. Details and Decisions

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha but Keitaro and Natsuki are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22, Shiori Yume, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ryoga loves Akane, Raksha65, Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel, Dragon of darkness and light, Genial Hinata, SaphirePhoenix, Aashni, IceGirl7, KaRmAsUcKs, IzayoiLover666, Rosegirlz, Blackmoon OniOokami, Stebba stud28, k0sm0s-beta for hire, catlover123456789, Melanie Swirls, Black Dragon Miko, fierynightangel, Mwhahahaha18, XxIAmPersonxX, brotherhater344, KagomeInuDeman, Azumigurl, kags-sesshy

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

_**I apologize for not updating in such a long time but finals came up and I had to focus on them so that I could pass my classes. Luckily for all of you who read my story, I passed all of my classes and have no summer classes so now I can focus on the stories!**_

* * *

After dinner everyone followed Kagome into the living and listened while she explained to Sesshoumaru and Natsuki what she was doing here and why she was helping. Kagome finished her explanation and intertwined her fingers with Jacob, Kirara sitting comfortably on her lap after waking up from her nap, as she waited for the harsh words of her older brother. 'I really should have left some things out; unfortunately Sesshoumaru could smell a lie. Hopefully he won't yell too much, I'm too tired to argue back tonight' she thought as Sesshoumaru stood up and went to stand on the far side of the room by the window.

"Darling are you alright?" Natsuki asked worriedly, she could feel the anger rolling off of him and she would be angry too, the only thing stopping her from voicing her outrage was the pup she currently carried. She did not want to get upset because she knew it could affect the pup.

"Kagome why did you not tell this Sesshoumaru that you were leaving to put yourself in danger?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly still facing the window.

Kagome knew by the way he reverted to talking about himself in the third person he was pissed, she replied softly, "I did not know at the time I left that Carlisle needed my assistance for an upcoming battle."

Sesshoumaru turned around and everyone in the room could see the faint pinkness in his eyes, "I see, so when you found out the reason did you not think it was important enough to contact this Sesshoumaru and let him know?"

"I did not want you to worry. I knew that if I told you that you would rush down here, Natsuki would follow and you both would insist on doing whatever you could to make sure I was safe. I am a grown woman Sesshoumaru, and you and Natsuki have a pup on the way you should be worrying about," Kagome stated confidently.

Natsuki stood up and made her way to her mate, stopping his comeback by replying, "She is right Sesshoumaru. She was only trying to protect us, you know how she is."

"Yeah Sesshoumaru, you know she can be when she's trying to protect someone she cares about. She's always been like that, remember when she threw herself between the two of us during all of those sibling rivalry fights. She would rather put herself in danger then let someone hurt one of her loved ones…ow, what the hell?" Inuyasha yelped as he looked at Shippo who hissed, "Shut up you idiot, you're not helping."

"That is exactly what I am talking about. She would put herself in danger rather than except help. I will not be leaving until this fight is over and I will direct all tactics. Is that understood?" Sesshoumaru stated, even though he left room for no questioning.

Kagome stood up, gently putting Kirara in Jacob's lap and marched up to him angrily stating, "You cannot just waltz in hear and expect everyone to listen to you. We are not in the feudal era anymore and you can't just expect everyone to follow an order you give."

Natsuki interjected, "Kagome maybe you should—"

"You will obey this Sesshoumaru, he is your alpha," Sesshoumaru snarled out and everyone in the room saw his eyes go from pink to red.

Kagome got into his face spitting out, "I told you I am a grown woman and will not be bossed around. I can handle this fight and don't need orders barked out to me!"

Sesshoumaru snarled, grabbing Kagome by the shoulders and growled out, "Submit to your alpha now!"

Jacob sent Kirara on the couch and moved to get up but was stopped by Carlisle and Inuyasha. He looked at them in order to demand they release him but the look on their face told them Kagome had to handle this on her own. He looked back to where she stood and hoped that Kagome would calm down and try to think rationally before she said anything else that would only make matters worse in the long run. He knew she didn't like to be told what to do and could see that Sesshoumaru felt the exact same way.

Kagome realized her mistake and bared her neck as she turned her head to the left. She waited for Sesshoumaru to acknowledge her submission and knew it worked when she heard a pleasing growl and was released from his grip.

Sesshoumaru straightened and looked down at his imouto, hoping his beast did not try to punish her. He was pleased when he saw that she was untouched. He reached down and gently turned her head to him as he softly told her, "This Sesshoumaru is only trying to protect his imouto. He does not wish to see you hurt in anyway and that is why he is taking over. I know that you are not a child any longer, if I thought you were still a child I wouldn't allow you to run half of my companies now would i?"

Kagome smiled at the soft smile he gave her and nodded her head in acceptance, replying, "I know, and I apologize for letting my anger get the best of me. It will not happen again, well not anytime soon at least."

Natsuki smiled then clapped her hands stating, "Well now that those two are done fighting over dominance I think we should call it a night. Our flight was long and I am quite tired."

Sesshoumaru was at her side in an instant, gather her into his arms asking, "Why did you not say anything earlier mate?"

Kagome laughed, "She did not want you to be over protective, but she is right we all should get some sleep. We can all me back her tomorrow morning to go over things and do some training."

Everyone nodded their heads and headed out until all that was left was Kagome, Jacob, Inuyasha, Leah, Shippo, Keitaro, Kirara, Natsuki and Sesshoumaru. Shippo and Keitaro looked at everyone one before smirking and heading up to their room telling everyone goodnight with Kirara following after them. It was obvious to everyone in the room that the two were up to no good, but they just didn't feel like dealing with them right now. Besides they knew Kirara would stop them from doing anything drastic.

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Jacob and asked, "Aren't you going home?"

"Well I was just going to crash here like I did last night," Jacob replied, looking at Kagome for confirmation.

Before Kagome could reply Sesshoumaru interjected, "You slept with my imouto last night?"

Kagome once again tried to explain but was cut off again, this time by Jacob, "Yea, and then I left this morning to get changed."

Sesshoumaru growled and replied, "There will not be any more sexual relations until you two are mated. You may sleep in a guest room that is nowhere near my imouto."

Jacob and Kagome both turned bright red as soon as what he was implying sunk in and Kagome sputtered trying to think of something to say only to hear Inuyasha laughing his ass off to the side.

"We did not have sex!" Kagome screeched and then turned on Inuyasha yelling out, "S-I-T boy!"

Sesshoumaru blinked and then realized he took what was being said the wrong way, but before he could apologize his mate chimed in, "Now Sesshou you know very well that we did not wait until we were mated to have a few passionate nights together, in fact one of these nights was when Keitaro was conceived."

Kagome's jaw dropped when she heard this and immediately stated, "You hypocrite, Natsuki is right. You have no right to stand there and try to dictate when I can and cannot have sex, when you had sex with many women over the years before you met Natsuki."

Sesshoumaru sighed and learned many years ago that when his mate and Kagome teamed up there was no way he would win. He gathered his mate up bridal style and started walking towards their room replying over his should, "You are right imouto, I will keep out of your sex life. Just try not to get pregnant until after the mating please."

Kagome stood there along with Inuyasha, Leah and Jacob wondering what the hell just happened. She knew that same thought was running through all of their heads, there was no way the great Lord of the West just gave in without a fight on argument he seemed pretty adamant about. Inuyasha turned to look at her after watching Sesshoumaru disappear and she could easily see he thought he was imagining things.

"He just let you win," Inuyasha stated before continuing on, "He just basically gave you permission to fuck like rabbits."

Kagome turned to give Inuyasha a piece of her mind, she hated when he was so blunt but didn't bother since Leah beat her to it and grabbed his ear, ignoring his whining for her to let go and smiled at Kagome, "Ignore him Kagome, you know he has a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth."

Kagome laughed as she dragged him upstairs and turned to Jacob, noticing he was still quit red in the face. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck smiling, "Ignore them, youkai have no problem talking about sex, in fact quite of few of them like to have sex in front of others."  
Jacob eyes widened and opened his mouth to ask but Kagome quickly replied, "No need to worry, Inu-youkai do not like for others to see their mate unclothed so you will never have to witness any of my family have sex in front of you."

"That's good to know, and I should let you know that wolves feel the same way about their mates, "Jacob replied grinning as he swept her into his arms bridal style as he walked them to their room.

Kagome yawned and rested her head in the crook of his neck, feeling content to be in his arms.

_~Next morning~_

"Damn it Shippo, your dead!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran past Kagome's room.

Kagome sat up and noticed that Jacob was still sleeping, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before she grabbed her robe and went to see what was going on. She arrived in the kitchen and had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at what she saw.

There stood an angry Inuyasha with neon green hair strangling a laughing kitsune. Kagome felt the rest of the household appear behind her as Kirara jumped onto her shoulder and couldn't hold it in anymore when Sesshoumaru announced, "I think the color looks good on you otouto."

Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru before he resumed his game of murder the kit slowly. He yelped thought when someone grabbed his ear, and was going to snarl at the person when he noticed it was a very angry Natsuki.

"Inuyasha dear, what have I told you about waking up a pregnant Inu- youkai?" Natsuki asked in a sickenly sweet voice.

Everyone backed up slowly with Jacob and Leah deciding to follow their lead, they obviously knew something they didn't.

Kagome whispered to Leah, "When Inuyasha pisses of Natsuki during her pregnancy, we have all learned just to back away slowly until she is done with him. But don't worry Sesshoumaru never lets her do any real damage."

"Because he cares a lot for his younger brother?" Leah asked.

Kagome grinned and replied, "No because he doesn't like her to do heavy lifting while she's with pup."

Inuyasha quickly released Shippo who ran the opposite way and turned to his sister-in-law, flattening his ears to his head. He braced himself for the inevitable damage she would inflict and was so happy to hear the doorbell.

Natsuki glared at Inuyasha stating, "You're saved by the bell, next time though you won't be so lucky. You know I need all the sleep I can get since I have an insatiable mate."

Kagome laughed at the blush that spread against Inuyasha's face as Natsuki turned and went to get the door. She walked over to Inuyasha and patted him on the head, "It's ok Inu, I promise to help get this dye out of your hair."

Inuyasha looked at her with hopeful eyes asking, "You will really help me?"

Leah came up next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Of course she will, and I will help. Besides you should know green is one of my favorite colors."

Inuyasha gave them both grateful looks before he leaned down and stole a kiss from Leah. Kagome walked back over the Jacob and gave him a quick kiss before she heard Shippo state from the other room when someone asked for her, "She's in the kitchen with my new daddy."

Kagome growled impressively for a human and yelled out , "Shippo I'll give you a five second head start!"

_~Thirty Minutes Later~_

Kagome and the others arrived at the dojo, seeing that it was already repaired and ready to be used. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru motioned for all of them to take a seat before he stood in front of the group.

"So our enemy is named Victoria and she is after Edwards intended Bella?" Sesshoumaru clarified as he looked at Bella and Edward.

At Kagome's nod he asked, "What made her go after Bella in the first place?"

Edward spoke up then, "Her mate James wanted to drink Bella dry and we stopped him from doing so. I killed him and ended his life while protecting Bella from him."

Sesshoumaru gave him a praising look stating, "You actions were honorable, you protected your intended and removed the threat against her. However, I understand the reason this Victoria would want revenge," he paused and lifted a hand when he saw he was going to be interrupted by almost everyone there, "I am not saying what she is doing is right. She should be challenging Edward, not going after Bella who in reality is innocent in this struggle. Besides I have been informed that this woman has been killing many innocents in order to exact that revenge. Therefore there is no choice but to erase her from this world."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement not only for that reason but for many more. They heard him speak up again and gave their full attention.

"Besides this woman dare try to harm my imouto and just for that fact she will have to die a very painful and slow death. She will be granted no mercy, is that agreed on?" Sesshoumaru stated, expecting no one to go against him and was pleased when everyone agreed with him.

"Oi, are we going to sit here all day and discuss the reasons for killing this chick or are we going to be able to get down to some fighting?" Inuyasha asked, only to be sat by Kagome who decided he should just take a nap for a while before motioning for Sesshoumaru to continue.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** Finally I was able to finish this chapter. Those exams were almost the death of me.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** There were really hard this year weren't they? But at least they are over now. This was a great chapter!

**Kagome:** I'm glad that your exams are over too. You stressed so much that you barley got any sleep. I mean I haven't seen the boys since they interrupted you while you were working on that statistics assessment.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989**: She's right, you were so scary! *grins* but it was hilarious how they scattered, I mean even Sesshoumaru disappeared.

**Kagome:** *smiles* Their faces were priceless!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* well I did ask them not to disturb me, I mean they could have argued somewhere else instead of in my room. I probably should go say sorry though.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess11989:** *nods head in agreement* that would probably be a good idea.

**MoonPrincess1989**:*moves to get up when there's a knock on the door* Come in!

***Inuyasha, Jacob and Sesshoumaru walk in carrying a tray full of MoonPrincess's favorite food and movies***

***MoonPrincess, Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess all look at each other with surprised looks***

**Inuyasha:** *clears throat* We apologize for interrupting you during your study session.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *eyes widen* You mean you got me all of this because you guys are sorry?

**Jacob:** *nodded and stepped forward* It will not happen again, and to show you how sorry we were we cleaned the attic so that you won't have to this weekend.

**Sesshoumaru:** it was wrong of us to interrupt you while you were studying for these 'tests'. We hope that you will accept our apology.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989**: *rushes forward and grabs the food and movies* She definitely accepts your guys apologies, can you grab us some soda from the kitchen while we get comfortable?

**Inuyasha, Jacob and Sesshoumaru:** *nods head and walk out to get the soda*

**Moonprinces1989:** Why did you guys do that? I was going to apologize to them and tell them they don't need to try and grovel to me.

**Kagome:** Are you crazy, why would you apologize. You should milk this for all it's worth. I mean you have Sesshoumaru apologizing and asking for forgiveness. That's a once in lifetime event.

**Lunarifairyprincess1989:** *grabs the bag of snickers* She's got a point. Besides once Inuyasha reads this chapter he's going to blow.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *Contemplates what they said as the boys walk back in*

**Inuyasha:** Here you go. *hands the girls the soda*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles and decided to go with it* Why don't you boys sit down with us. I would really like it if you watched these romance movies with me.

**MoonPrincess, Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess:** *looks at each other and grins at the look of horror that cross the boys faces*

**Jacob:** We'd be glad too wouldn't we? *Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha nod and sit down on either side of MoonPrincess*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks at reviewers* I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! *starts the movie* Pass the cookies and cream ice cream.

**Sesshoumaru, Jacob and Inuyasha:** *looks at reviewers* No Flames….or else.


	20. Training & Rumors

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha but Keitaro and Natsuki are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka,Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22, Shiori Yume, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ryoga loves Akane, Raksha65, Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel, Dragon of darkness and light, Genial Hinata, SaphirePhoenix, Aashni, IceGirl7, KaRmAsUcKs, IzayoiLover666, Rosegirlz, Blackmoon OniOokami, Stebba stud28, k0sm0s-beta for hire, catlover123456789, Melanie Swirls, Black Dragon Miko, fierynightangel, Mwhahahaha18, XxIAmPersonxX, brotherhater344, KagomeInuDeman, Azumigurl, kags-sesshy, Sable Scribe, Vampire Miko 159, Sanukuni

**I apologize if I missed anyone. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kagome panted as she avoided another blow from Sesshoumaru. She brought up her sword to block the attack, but moved to slow and grimaced when she felt his sword graze her arm and saw a thin line of blood appear.

"Why do you insist on using real swords all of the time," She asked as she flipped out of the way to avoid a hit coming for her mid-section.

Sesshoumaru ignored the question and stated, "You have gone lax in your training imouto. If you kept up with it you wouldn't have any scratches."

"Well excuse me for trying to have a life, not everyone likes to relieve their pent up anger by injuring someone," Kagome stated as she lunged at Sesshoumaru.

She gritted her teeth when he gave her a smirk and avoided the attack. She hated sparring with him and wished she could have went up against Inuyasha or Keitaro, at least she could have hit them more often that she was hitting this arrogant dog.

She took a moment to look around the meadow and noticed that she wasn't the only one panting and out of breath. They had all been training for a whole week now and she had to admit that under Sesshoumaru's guidance they had improved much. She would never admit it aloud to Sesshoumaru but he was a great general and made sure that any training he put them through played on their strengths and worked on their weaknesses. 'I just wish he wouldn't pick on me all the time,' she thought as she quickly threw up a barrier to avoid his poison whip.

"Pay attention imouto," Sesshoumaru stated.

She gritted her teeth and bit back a comeback she knew would only make him intensify his attacks. She saw her chance however when Natsuki walked into the dojo, Esme following her as they both held trays of food that they prepared for lunch. She sent her own whip out made of her miko ki and grinned when she managed to surprise Sesshoumaru enough to slice through his shirt on his arm.

"Pay attention Aniki," she stated with a grin as she threw his own words back at him.

He glared and in response she stuck her tongue out at him in a childish way before he announced, "That is enough for now, we can all eat lunch."

Everyone let out sighs of relief and a few of them collapsed where they stood. Kagome laughed as she heard Inuyasha mutter under his breath about arrogant demon lords who were slave drivers.

She walked over to Natsuki and took the tray she was carrying as she said, "Why on earth are you carrying this, we have people who will do that."

"She is right mate, I hired people to help you so that you would not have to do so much work during you last few months of pregnancy," Sesshoumaru stated as he leaned down and kissed her.

Natsuki kissed him back before replying with a smile, "I'm not glass Sesshou, I can carry a few trays. Besides Esme made sure I took the lighter one when I insisted I would help."

Sesshoumaru sent Esme a grateful look, to which she smiled before he replied, "I understand mate, I just wish for you to relax and not worry."

"You telling me to relax and worry will only make me worry more," Natsuki replied before she looked him over. Once she was done she turned to Kagome and grinned, "I see that you managed to wound my dear mate, congratulations."

Sesshoumaru gave her a play growl before he stated, "You are to be on my side woman as my mate, not congratulating my imouto when she manages to touch this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome grinned and grabbed a few sandwiches replying, "Thank you lovely sister of mine. Unfortunately, he managed to get me back more than once."

Natsuki turned and looked Kagome over before she turned a raised an eyebrow at her mate, "Please tell me you where not sparring with her with real swords again."

Sesshoumaru took a sandwich replying, "She is fine, she endured much worse when she first trained with me and you know it."

"That is beside the point Sesshoumaru, I told you to refrain from training anyone that way when you accidently injured Keitaro so badly that he was not able to heal quick enough that Kagome had to step in and heal him," Natsuki replied, making him remember when he got carried away.

Sesshoumaru winced at the memory and was saved from replying when Kagome chimed in, "As if I would let fluff butt injury me enough to make me rush to heal myself. I'm going to go and see how everyone is and heal any injuries that need healing."

Kagome walked over to Jacob, who was lying on his back relaxing, after she finished a round of healing and leaned over him, "That ground doesn't look to comfortable."

Jacob cracked open ad eyes and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he saw hers, "It would be more comfortable if you were to lie down next to me."

Kagome laughed and laid down next to, only to be pulled closer so she could lay her head on his chest. She let out a sigh of contentment as Jacob started to rub circles on her back. She laid there for a few minutes before Jacob commented, "You now it was pretty hard to concentrate on my fight with Inuyasha when all I wanted to do was run to your side every time Sesshoumaru managed to hit you. I don't know what I'm going to do when we go up against the newborns."

Kagome smiled to herself as she leaned up on an elbow to look down at him replying, "Sesshoumaru would never hurt me and I wouldn't let him cause too much damage. As for the fight against the newborns I will make sure not to stray too far from you so that you will not have to worry as much."

Jacob grinned and replied, "That will be very much appreciated since I know there is no way I would be able to talk you out of fighting."

"You learn fast dear," Kagome replied as she lean down to kiss him.

The kiss started out softly but once Jacob threaded his hand through her hair pulling her closer it turned into a passionate kiss. Jacob nipped at her bottom lip, gently licking it to sooth the pain before slipping his tongue into to explore her mouth. He felt like he had gone to heaven, 'god she tastes so good,' he thought.

Kagome didn't know how long they had been kissing, though it felt like hours before they had to pull apart to breathe. She rested her forehead against his before she quickly turned them over so he was leaning over her and grinned at her surprised expression.

"You know the thoroughly kissed look makes you very attractive. I think I might just kiss you every minute of everyday just to keep you looking like that," Jacob stated.

Kagome leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I think I would look even better after a few rounds of making love. Don't you that would be more fun than just kissing."

Jacob stiffened and all the blood rushed to his groin area at the pictures that flitted through his mind. He groaned and leaned down kissing her hard, putting into that kiss all the love he had. Kagome kissed back with the same passion and moved her legs so that she cradled Jacob between them. Jacob moved to laying open mouth kisses all over her neck and groaned aloud when Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. Before they could continue to enjoy themselves they heard several people clear their throat and they stopped to look up.

Kagome immediately felt the blood rush to her face when she noticed that everyone was staring at them and Shippo was sending her a grin that was purely kitsune and perverted. She groaned at what she knew was going though all of their heads and buried her face in the crook of Jacob's neck.

"I think you should perhaps continue what you were doing behind closed doors imouto," Sesshoumaru stated with a smirk, only to receive a hit from Natsuki who hissed, "Oh be quiet."

Shippo grinned and asked, "So now can I call him daddy?"

Kagome growled and slid out from Jacob and glared at Shippo, "Keep talking like that Shippo and I will make sure that Sesshoumaru puts off your mating to Rin for the next _hundred_ years."

Shippo paled and looked at Sesshoumaru who seemed to be contemplating it. He quickly said, "I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled and help Jacob up, who immediately wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked everyone over and noticed that everyone minus the vampires, who looked like they needed to hunt, looked exhausted.

"Sesshoumaru do you think we could take a few days off, I'm sure the Cullens need to hunt and the wolf pack could use a break. Besides I promised Natsuki we could go shopping for the baby," Kagome informed him.

Sesshoumaru looked everyone over and noticed that what Kagome was saying was true. He turned back to her and nodded his head to her request and he could hear sighs of relief from everyone.

Kagome grinned and detangled herself from Jacob's side so she could walk over to Sesshoumaru. Once she was in front of him she grinned and held her hand out.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is there a reason you're holding your hand out like that?"

"Of course, Natsuki and I are going to need a few credit cards in order to go shopping," Kagome informed him.

Sesshoumaru eyes widened when he heard the words 'shopping, _HIS_ credit cards' in the same sentence said by Kagome. He remembered the last time Natsuki and Kagome went shopping when she was pregnant with Keitaro. They spent so much that the credit card companies assumed someone had stolen his credit cards and had a field day. After reassuring the credit card companies that his wife and sister had went shopping together they actually said they felt sorry for him and had the nerve to raise the interest on his cards.

He looked at Natsuki who was giving him her if-you-love-me-you-will-hand-over-the-cards look. He sighed and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, grabbing two credit cards that had a 50 thousand limit and gave them each one.

"Please try not to max these out, I would rather not deal with the credit card companies this time," Sesshoumaru requested, giving them a brief pleading look.

Kagome gave him an innocent smile once the credit card was in her hand, kissed Jacob on the cheek and wrapped her arm around Natsuki's arm replying, "I have no idea what you are talking about Aniki."

He watched them walk off and felt Inuyasha pat him on the back, "Kiss those credit cards goodbye."

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly as he realized that Inuyasha was correct and grabbed his cell phone walking towards the house to wait for the inevitable phone call from the credit card companies.

Once he was gone Shippo stopped beside Jacob and replied, "When you get a job make sure that you do not let Kagome and Natsuki go shopping with any credit cards of yours. Just let them keep using Sesshoumaru's cards."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

Keitaro replied, "Because when those two go shopping together they spend so much money that my dad is lucky that he's accumulated so much money over the years otherwise he'd be bankrupt."

Jacob's eyes widened and he realized from that statement that he might not be able to support the lifestyle she's currently living. After all she was able to pay for a house to be built from scratch. 'What if I can't give her the life she's come accustomed too,' he thought.

However, as if reading his mind Inuyasha informed him, "Don't worry about it Jake, Kagome is a simple girl. She only goes on shopping sprees to irritate Sesshoumaru because she knows he would never say no to her and when you add Natsuki into the mix that mans a goner."

Jacob relaxed and realized that what Inuyasha was saying was true. Kagome never demanded anything from him except honesty and trust. He felt like a fool for even thinking the way he had and walked over to Sam and the others.

"Why don't we go on over to Emily's house," Jacob suggested.

Inuyasha perked up at the thought and asked, "Can I come too?"

Leah gave Inuyasha a look and he sheepishly explained, "I really like those cinnamon buns she made."

Leah shook her head and smiled before she turned to Sam, "Would it be okay if we tag along. I haven't seen Emily in a long time and I would like to apologize and catch up."

Sam was surprised at first but he noticed lately that Leah was completely over him and didn't mind the relationship he had with her cousin. She was to in love with Inuyasha to even notice another male. He was truly happy for her and hoped she had a wonderful life with Inuyasha; he wasn't such a bad guy.

"Of course, I'm sure she will be very happy to see you too," Sam told her as they turned and headed over to Emily's house, noticing that the Cullens had already left to hunt and Shippo and Keitaro headed back to their house with Kirara trailing after them.

_~With the Volturi in Italy~_

"Aro we have gotten news that there are a number of newborns in Forks, Washington that may threaten the secret of our existence," Casius informed him after Felix reported to him.

Aro turned around and asked, "Isn't that where Carlisle is living for the time being?"

"I believe so. You do not think that Carlisle and his coven are the cause of this do you?" Marcus asked before Casius could reply.

Aro shook his head, "No I do not. However, he might be able to shed some light on this development. Jane, Felix come here please."

Jane and Felix stepped forward, bowing their heads lightly before Jane asked, "What can we do for you Master Aro?"

"I want you to go to Forks and find out the details of what is going on. If you run into any trouble do not hesitate to eliminate the problem. Understood?" Aro stated.

Both of them nodded their heads and turned around to get ready to leave for their assignment.

"Do you believe that boy has turned the girl yet?" Casius asked.

Aro turned and looked out the window, "I do not know, but if the answer is no we will have to take things into our hands."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** Well there's another chapter done!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** I loved the chapter especially the ending.

**Kagome:** Me too, although I'm very curious now that the Volturi are going to be involved *looks at MoonPrincess* any chance you can give me a hint to what is going to happen?

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** Don't even bother trying to get anything out of her; you know she's tight lipped when it comes to her stories.

**Kagome:** Can't blame a girl for trying.

**MoonPrincess1989:** No I can't, nice try though.

**Kagome:** *grins* Thank you.

**MoonPrincess1989:** By the way, have you seen the guys lately? I mean I fogave them a while ago and they seemed back to normal.

**Lunarfairyprinces1989:** I think I saw them in the backyard a little bit ago.

**Kagome:** She's right, they were arguing over something.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *gets up and walks outside with Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess following*

_***Outside***_

**Sesshoumaru:** This Sesshoumaru should be the one to go, he's superior to you both.

**Inuyasha:** Now way in hell, I should go. At least I try to have conversations with people instead of saying 'Hn' all the time.

**Jacob:** Your both wrong, I have manners and I'm talkative. So it's obvious that I should go she would have more fun with me than the both of you put together.

**Inuyasha:** You wish you mangy wolf.

**Sesshoumaru:** Be quiet half breed.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *interrupts argument* What are you guys arguing about now?

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *listen in with interest*

**Jacob:** These two idiots *ignores the growls* think that you will be taking them when you girls go to the beach this weekend. But don't worry I told them you would be taking me and leaving them behind.

**Inuyasha:** You wish she would take you, but you forget I have a special weapon at my disposable *twitches his ears and grins*

**Jacob:** Well I can easily phase into a wolf and show her better ears.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *tries to interrupt* Um, guys—

**Sesshoumaru: **This Sesshoumaru's true form puts both of you to shame; she is obviously going to pick me.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989: ***whistles*

**Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Jacob**: *wince and look towards the girls*

**MoonPrincess1989:***looks at the girls* Thanks. *looks at the guys* None of you guys are going because—

**Inuyasha:** What do you mean none of us are going? What the hell kind of shit is that?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *glares at Inuyasha, who immediately shuts ups* As I was saying, you guys aren't going because this is a girl's weekend. So unless you want to wear a dress and make up you will be staying here.

**Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Jacob**:*nods head in understand, obviously not wanting to dress up as girls*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* glad you understand *turns to girls* Could you do the honors?

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *nods and looks at reviewers* We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review and remember no flames!


	21. Shopping Results & Vistors

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha but Keitaro, Chiyo and Natsuki are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka, Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22, Shiori Yume, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ryoga loves Akane, Raksha65, Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel, Dragon of darkness and light, Genial Hinata, SaphirePhoenix, Aashni, IceGirl7, KaRmAsUcKs, IzayoiLover666, Rosegirlz, Blackmoon OniOokami, Stebba stud28, k0sm0s-beta for hire, catlover123456789, Melanie Swirls, Black Dragon Miko, fierynightangel, Mwhahahaha18, XxIAmPersonxX, brotherhater344, KagomeInuDeman, Azumigurl, kags-sesshy, Sable Scribe, Vampire Miko 159, Sanukuni, darkangel0212, MADHATTERXALICE 2010, sesshomaruchild, kirallie, Momma Lici, Vampire Miko 159, ishala8, Blackmoon OniOokami, SammyKoru

**I apologize if I missed anyone and let me know if I did. Sorry it took so long to update, some things were going on in my life. However here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Kagome and Natsuki walked through the door laughing, carrying tons of shopping bags in their hands. They walked into the living room and saw Jacob, Inuyasha, Leah and the Cullens talking to everyone. Everyone stopped their conversation and looked towards the girls and then to their bags before Leah spoke up, "Inuyasha I think you over dramatize their shopping habit, they only look to have about 20 between the two of them."

Inuyasha replied, "I did not, I bet the rest of the bags are in the car. I mean Sesshoumaru got two calls from the credit card company."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and asked, "You did?" at his nod she continued to herself, forgetting about youkai hearing, "I thought you would have gotten a lot more. I mean we maxed out the two you gave us and a few that I swiped from your wallet a few days ago."

Natsuki tried to warn her but it was too late, Sesshoumaru snarled asking, "You did what?"

Kagome froze and looked over at her Aniki, starting to back up slowly as she gave him a nervous smile, "Uh, you see I was going to tell you but well I was upset that you would imply that Jacob and I would…well you know."

"Now dear, she and I were just having fun we didn't max out all of them," Natsuki stated trying to placate her mate.

Sesshoumaru's gaze swung from Kagome to Natsuki asking, "You knew and willingly went along with her ridiculous plan?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the cry of outrage from his imouto and waited for his mates answer, wondering why he allowed these two to spend so much time together.

Natsuki stood up straight and replied, "Yes I did, in fact I encouraged her. I mean you work her so hard and hardly give her a vacation. She deserved to splurge this one time."

"I gave her a vacation; this is why she is here remember? Otherwise she would be back in Tokyo working." Sesshoumaru stated.

Natsuki quickly interjected, "No she is here to help out an old friend, and you would have made her work if I hadn't threatened to go on strike for a whole month. Now stop acting like a pup and get the rest of the bags out of the car."

Kagome had to fight hard to keep the grin off her face when Sesshoumaru growled and stormed out the door yelling over his shoulder, "Keitaro and Shippo follow and help me now."

Emmett asked from the couch as Shippo and Keitaro followed after Sesshoumaru, "Ok what the hell did you mean when you said go on strike?"

He yelped when Rosalie smacked him in the arm hissing, "Watch your language."

"I don't think you want Rose to hear the answer to that question Em," Edward said seeing as he heard what it was when Kagome dropped her shield for a moment and he was able to read her thoughts on the matter. He for one was glad that Bella was not here, 'I would hate for her to learn that once we are married she could go on strike too.'

Emmett turned to Edward, not seeing the smirk Kagome and Natsuki were sporting and asked, "What do you mean?"

"What he means is that when I said I would go on strike I mean that I would withhold sex for a whole month as punishment," Natsuki replied.

The face Emmett made was priceless and everyone in the room started laughing. He quickly turned to Rosalie to see what she thought and was horrified to see that she seemed to like the idea from the smile on her face.

"I told you didn't want to know Em," Edward said with a smirk as he read Rose's thoughts on the things she could get if she dished out this punishment.

Kagome smiled stating, "Well you will just have to stay on her good side won't you Emmett?"

He glared at her and realized she was right and so was Edward. 'Why the hell do I have to be so curious,' he thought as Sesshoumaru, Keitaro and Shippo appeared in the hall way, hands full of shopping bags.

"Inuyasha take Jacob and get the rest of the bags from the cars," Sesshoumaru stated.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and then asked confused, "Cars, as in more than one?"

"Well not all of the bags fit in the limo we took so we called Jaken and asked him to get another limo so we could stuff the bags in there," Natsuki informed him as she sat down on the recliner, putting the bags on the floor next to her.

"How much did you guys buy?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

Kagome sat on the arm of the recliner and replied, "First of all we are not 'guys' we are girls and just take our last shopping trip and double it."

Edward read Inuyasha's mind and his eyes widened before he stated out loud, "You two are worse than Rosalie and Alice when you shop."

Carlisle and the rest widened their eyes and realized that if all four of them went shopping together then both of their houses would be full of shopping bags.

Kagome ignored the glare Sesshoumaru was sending her and informed him, "There's a guest room across the hall from me, you can put all the bags in there until we go through them."

Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Keitaro trudged upstairs as Jacob and Inuyasha made their way out to the car. Kagome turned to Rose and Alice and started talking about a shopping trip they could take and Natsuki was all too happy to comment every now and then.

_~20 minutes and 3 trips from the car to the guest room later~_

"I think you two have done enough shopping for the next couple of years," Sesshoumaru stated as he lifted Natsuki from the recliner to sit back down with her in his lap.

Kagome grinned and walked over giving Jacob a quick kiss before replying, "You know once the baby is born we will have to go shopping again."

"She's right darling, the baby will need things," Natsuki commented as she kissed her mate.

Sesshoumaru sighed realizing that he could not stop them from shopping, informing them, "Fine, but this Sesshoumaru will accompany you and make sure you do not go overboard."

Inuyasha snorted and stated, "You've said that before and bailed after 10 minutes of being in the mall."

Sesshoumaru snarled replying, "Hold your tongue."

"Stop trying to start things Inuyasha," Leah growled out as she tugged on his ear, earning a yelp from him.

Kagome laughed and then yawned and started to drag Jacob up the stairs, "I'm tired so I think I will get to sleep. Goodnight everyone."

Sesshoumaru spoke up, "Aren't you hungry imouto. You two where shopping for hours."

"Kagome and I stopped at a restaurant in town and ate," Natsuki replied before she leaned in and nipped on Sesshoumaru's ear stating, "although I am hungry for something else."

Sesshoumaru felt the blood rush to his groin before he stood up and used his youkai speed to rush out of the room and up the stairs to their room.

Everyone laughed and Kagome commented, "I hope they put the sound proof barrier around their room, I'd like to get more than a few hours of sleep."

The Cullens stood up and wished Kagome and the others a good night before leaving, and everyone else went up to their rooms to get a good night sleep.

_~Next Day~_

Kagome walked down stairs dressed in tan caprice, purple halter and black sandals with her hair in a half ponytail. She smiled at Natsuki, who was sitting at the table enjoying the breakfast her mate cooked for her, and sat down across from her.

"Morning, have you seen Kirara" Kagome stated as Sesshoumaru put a plate in front of her before sitting down next to Natsuki with his own plate.

"Good morning, I believe Kirara is keeping an eye on those two trouble makers we call sons. So where is Jacob?" Natsuki asked when she noticed he hadn't followed her down.

Kagome took a bite of her food and swallowed before answering, "Ah ok that explains it, and he's in the shower right now. After we eat breakfast we are going to and give his dad a ride to Bella's house so that he could go fishing with Bella's dad Charlie."

"Have you met his father before?" Natsuki asked as she stole some bacon from Sesshoumaru's plate.

Kagome nodded her head and ate the last of her bacon before Natsuki could steal hers too replying, "Yea, and he's a sweet old guy. He's a big flirt and loves to make Jacob jealous."

Natsuki giggled and stole the last of Sesshoumaru's bacon and informed him while rubbing her belly when he looked at her, "The pup really likes bacon."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as the rest of the house walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha looked at the table and then at the stove before asking, "Where the hell is our breakfast?"

Leah pulled his ear again and he mumbled out an apology while Sesshoumaru replied, "You are grown, you can make your own breakfast."

"How come you made breakfast for Kagome then, she's grown too," Inuyasha stated as Leah walked over to the stove and started to make everyone else breakfast.

Sesshoumaru replied, "Because it is the alpha's job to make sure the females of the pack are provided for and fed," Sesshoumaru then turned to Leah and informed her, "Leah I put your plate in the microwave."

Leah's eyes widened before she gave him a small smile, "Thank you Sesshoumaru," she turned to Inuyasha and said, "I'll make the rest of you breakfast since I know none of you can cook."

Jacob took a seat next to Kagome and took a bite of her food before stating, "Yeah, Kagome told us how Shippo and Keitaro blew up the kitchen last time they tried to cook, while Inuyasha only knows how to make ramen."

Inuyasha snorted and turned around to pout while Shippo and Keitaro just grinned and sat at the island to wait for their breakfast as Kirara walked over to her bowl and ate quietly.

Leah finished making breakfast and distributed it out to everyone and smiled when she got a thanks.

Inuyasha finished his breakfast and grinned, "I'm glad I got a mate who knows how to cook."

Kagome laughed while Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes stating, "Then I will not have to always smell ramen on your breath."

Everyone laughed as Inuyasha started muttering under his breath as Kagome got up and kissed each of her brothers, nephew and son on the cheek before grabbing Jacob's hand and dragging him out the front door yelling over her shoulder, "See you later."

_~La Push, Jacob's house~_

"Dad we're here," Jacob stated as they walked through the front door.

Billy wheeled into the hallway and grinned at his future daughter-in-law, "Well I believe you get more beautiful every time I see you Kagome."

Kagome blushed a little as she replied, "Thank you, hopefully Jacob is as handsome as you are when he's your age."

Jacob rolled his eyes and stated in annoyed voice, "If you two are done flirting with each other I think we should get going so that you aren't late Dad."

"Oh you don't need to be jealous, your Dad is cute but you're my type," Kagome stated as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

Jacob decided he wanted a real kiss and turned his head capturing her mouth and licking her bottom lip asking for entrance and smirked when Kagome easily opened her mouth. He wasted no time exploring every crevice of her mouth, earning a light moan from her. He deepened the kiss until neither of them could breathe and pulled back with a grin on his face when he saw the dazed look on her face.

Kagome gave him a smile before she remembered they weren't alone and looked over at Billy who had a huge grin on her face before she groaned and buried her face in Jacobs' chest as she stated, "I so hate you right now."

Jacob laughed and kissed the top of her head before she walked over and grabbed his dad's fishing stuff as they made their way out to the car.

"So does this mean you two are engaged?" Billy asked as Jacob lifted him into the car.

Kagome smiled replying, "Well Jacob here defeated my Aniki in a fight for the right to be my mate, but we haven't decided anything right now."

Jacob grinned and slid in the driver's seat, "Don't worry Dad by the time this whole Victoria thing is done, we will all sit down and discuss everything."

Billy nodded his head and watched the smile each of them gave one another. 'Ah young love, I remember when I was that way with Jacob's mother,' Billy thought as they drove to Charlie's house.

_~At the entrance of town~_

"Should we go directly to Carlisle's house or should we hunt first?" Felix asked as he looked over the town, trying to find his next meal.

Jane put a hand on his shoulder stating softly, "We are in Carlisle and his coven's territory, we cannot feed without permission and you know that."

Felix scowled replying, "Fine, first stop would be Carlisle's house then. You think he's changed that girl?"

"If they know what's good for them, they should have but if they didn't I would be happy to inform Aro. Maybe he would allow us to have a little fun with them until they arrive."

Felix grinned at his sister and rubbed his hands as he thought about the fun they could have as they made their way to where they smelled where the Cullen's were living.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Translations**

**Chiyo:** Eternal

**

* * *

**

MoonPrincess1989:Another chapter done!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** It was a great chapter!

**Kagome:** It was good, although I don't like the way you ended it.

**MoonPrincess1989:** Well I loved the way I ended it, at least it wasn't a cliff hanger.

**Kagome:** *sighs* I guess you're right.

**Lunarfairyprinces1989:** So, are you still mad at the guys?

**Kagome:** Of course she is, they completely destroyed her room while we were gone on our girl's weekend.

**MoonPrincess1989:** I am, I mean did they think I wouldn't notice my room being destroyed when I got home?

**Lunarfairyprincess1989: **So where are they?

**Kagome:** *grinned* She sent them to spend a few days with Sesshoumaru's mother.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *gasps and then starts laughing* Poor guys, even though they deserve it.

**MoonPrincess1989**: I believe they are coming home today.

_***Front door opens and in rushe Inuyasha and Jacob, while Sesshoumaru and Shippo walk in casually***_

**MoonPrincess1989:** How was your time at Chiyo's house?

**Sesshoumaru:** Mother says hello.

**Inuyasha:** *grovels in front of MoonPrincess* I am sooo sorry, it will never happen again. Please don't ever send me back there *grabs MoonPrincess's right leg and repeats 'sorry' over and over again*

**Jacob:** *copies Inuyasha with MoonPrincess's left leg*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *raises an eyebrow and looks at the grinning Shippo and Smirk Sesshoumaru* what one earth happened over there?

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *listen in with interest as they try console Jacob and Inuyasha*

**Shippo: ***grins* They couldn't avoid the fan girls Chiyo invited to her house.

**MoonPrincess1989:** Well if there were fan girls there for them, wouldn't they be there for you two too? *gives them a confused look as she pats Jacob and Inuyasha's head as if they where children*

**Shippo: ***smug grin and wriggles his eyebrows*** **I'm a kitsune remember, I didn't want to avoid them.

**Lunarfairyprinces1989 and Kagome:** *rolls their eyes as they manage to get Jacob and Inuyasha off of MoonPrincess only to have them attach themselves to them*

**Sesshoumaru: **Mother kept them away from me when I told her I already had a mate to be. *gives MoonPrincess an evil smirk* By the way, Mother wishes to have lunch with you to go over the details. *walks out of the room*

**MoonPrincess1989:***frowns and then gasps as she runs after Sesshoumaru* I can't believe you lied to your mother and said we were engaged. Get your ass back here so I can kick it!

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *sighs and shakes their heads and looks at audience* Please review and remember no flames! *rub's Jacob and Inuyasha's back* it's ok now.


	22. Smart Choices?

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha but Keitaro and Natsuki are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka, Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22, Shiori Yume, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ryoga loves Akane, Raksha65, Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel, Dragon of darkness and light, Genial Hinata, SaphirePhoenix, Aashni, IceGirl7, KaRmAsUcKs, IzayoiLover666, Rosegirlz, Blackmoon OniOokami, Stebba stud28, k0sm0s-beta for hire, catlover123456789, Melanie Swirls, Black Dragon Miko, fierynightangel, Mwhahahaha18, XxIAmPersonxX, brotherhater344, KagomeInuDeman, Azumigurl, kags-sesshy, Sable Scribe, Vampire Miko 159, Sanukuni, darkangel0212, MADHATTERXALICE 2010, sesshomaruchild, kirallie, Momma Lici, Vampire Miko 159, ishala8, Blackmoon OniOokami, SammyKoru, Tsuki no Yasha, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, silver wolve of the wind, DragonFire Princess, UniQueMimI -O.B.S.E.S.S.I.O.N, Kira Hatake, YunaNeko, Mei-chan818

**I apologize if I missed anyone and let me know if I did. Sorry for such the long wait, I had no idea where to go with the story but now I'm back on track! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_~Charlie's House~_

Kagome was having a great time at Charlie's house with Jacob and Bella. They had been keeping her company while Edward was finishing up his hunt and she was glad that they had decided to stay after dropping Billy off.

"You mean to tell me after you two made the mud pies he tried to eat them?" Kagome asked while trying to contain her giggles.

Bella nodded her head grinning while Jacob muttered, "I was six and it had the word pie in it."

Kagome laughed at the way Jacob started to pout and leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips, "Oh sweetheart I think the story is absolutely adorable. So stop pouting already."

Jacob got a goofy smile on his face after Kagome kissed him and replied with a grin, "I think I will feel better if I get a proper kiss, after all you really hurt my feelings laughing at me like that."

Bella snorted, "Your feelings were not hurt, and you're just embarrassed."

"She's right, although I am sorry for laughing at you. Besides I think the baby pictures Billy showed me that one day were more embarrassing. I mean he showed me a picture where you pretended to be superman and all you wore was a red cape," Kagome informed him and smiled wider when she saw a blush spread across his face before he covered his face with his hands and groaned.

Before Bella could comment, Edward took that opportunity to walk in the door with a small smirk on his face, "Really Jacob, nothing but a cape. I thought you would have at least worn the matching bottoms."

Jacob growled and glared at him, "Mind your own business bloodsucker—ouch!"

He yelped and rubbed his ear before he looked at Kagome, only to gulp at the angry glare that was directed at him. He suddenly felt his fight or flight indicts kick in and seriously considered running far away. He quickly tried to gauge if he could make it to the door or not in enough time and he heard Edward snicker, he had obviously heard his thought and thought the whole situation was fucking hilarious.

"You will apologize to Edward this instant for that comment. We are all allies, and while I know you two will never like one another I trust you guys will at least try to be civil to one another. I seriously do not need you two to start acting like Sesshou and Inu do to one another," she paused in her rant and glared at both of them before adding, "however, if you two continue to act like children I will slap a rosary around both of your necks and I can just _sit_ you until you see the error of you ways."

Edward and Jacob were both looking at her in horror once they heard the end of her rant. They knew she was serious and didn't want to anger her any further so they opened their mouths to apologize when Bella cut in.

"She is absolutely right, one of you always manages to egg the other on then the remarks and insults just start flying. You two are both too old to be acting like this," she glared at Edward, "especially you Edward, I mean you are over a 100 years old, start acting your age or I will help Kagome string the rosaries together."

Jacob and Edward looked at one another and then their mates before replying at the same time, "We're sorry."

Bella's eyes softened a little before she explained, "Kagome and I do not expect you two to be best friends but we want you to at least tolerate each other. We will all obviously be in each other's lives for a long time and we would like it if you could at least try to get along."

"She's right you know, besides what if Victoria learned that you two despised each other?" Kagome asked.

Jacob's head snapped up while Edward voiced the question he heard in Jacob's mind, "What do you mean?"

Kagome explained, "If she learned of your hate towards one another she could possibly use it as an advantage for her. She could figure out a way to get you two to go after one another instead of her. Back in the feudal era Naraku loved to pin people against one another using their hate or prejudice towards the other. I know from personal experience that it could work and then she would be able to get to Bella," she paused and looked at both of them before nodding to Bella, "none of us would like it if she got hurt. I think of her as a little sister now and if your arguments with each other cause her to be hurt I will personally beat you until you cannot move."

They both nodded their heads, they knew she was right and couldn't find fault with what she was saying. They watched as Bella stood up and looped her arm around Kagome stating, "Why don't you two try to work out you're differences while Kagome and I make lunch."

Once the girls had left the living room they guys decided to go and sit out on the front porch. They stood a few feet away from one another and if you listened quietly enough you could hear a pin drop. Jacob took a deep breath, "Look—" while Edward started, "They—"

They both looked at one another waiting for the other to continue before Jacob broke the silence.

"They are both right, we have been acting like complete assholes and Kagome is right in saying that I don't want anything to happen to Bella because of my immaturity. While I do not love her like I used to, she is still important to me," Jacob explained.

Edward nodded his head in understand, "They were both right when they called us children. The whole reason we hated each other isn't even a valid reason anymore. I mean if the rest of the pack and my family can get along then we obviously can too."

Jacob nodded his head and held out his hand with a grin, "Let's try to at least act civil to one another for now, and then when the threat is over we can just go back to barely tolerating one another. After all the girls never said we had to continue to act civil to one another after the fight."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Edward replied with a small grin of his own as they shook one another's hands.

Jacob headed back towards the house door as he stated, "I wonder what the girls made for lunch, and I'm starving."

Edward shook his head and followed behind thinking, 'when is he not hungry?'

_~Kagome's House~_

The Cullens and the wolf pack had been at Kagome's house for the last half hour going over strategies and battle tactics that would be beneficial to everyone and successful towards their goal; annihilating Victoria and her newborn army.

All of sudden Alice froze in mid discussion as her eyes glazed over and everyone knew from explanations that she was having a vision. After about five minutes within her trance she snapped back and looked a little panicked so Jasper wrapped his arms around her and sent her waves of calm.

She smiled at him gratefully before she jumped up and looked at everyone, "We need to get to our house. Edward stopped there to get some of Bella's things and Jane and Felix are waiting for them."

"Who are Jane and Felix, you seem to dislike them very much." Sesshoumaru stated.

Carlisle stood up and looked at Sesshoumaru, "They are two guards of the Volturi, and Aro handpicked them because of their gifts. Edward, Bella and Alice had a run in with them a while ago. We need to get there before Jacob and Edward lose their tempers."

Sesshoumaru immediately stood up as soon as heard Aro's name come out of his mouth. He remembered some of what Carlisle had told him and Kagome about the Volturi.

"You can explain more about them later Carlisle," Sesshoumaru stated before he stood and looked at his wife, "You will stay here with Shippo and Keitaro. I want you protected while I go with Carlisle and the others to his house," he held his hand up to stop her from saying what she was going to say and told her in his alpha voice, "I will not be swayed in this matter mate, you will stay here and let them protect you and the pup."

Natsuki nodded her head when she realized that he was not going to budge on this matter and she understood he was only doing what he thought was best for her and the pup. She knew it would kill him if either of them got hurt. She leaned up and kissed him slowly before stepping back with a small smile, "I will stay here and behave. However, you must promise to make sure Kagome comes home safely I could not stand to lose my only sister."

Inuyasha spoke up then, "You know he will make sure she is safe, his instincts demand it. Besides she's not exactly helpless you know."

Natsuki smiled and nodded her head at Inuyasha's words. She felt Keitaro hug her, giving her comfort and looked down when she heard Kirara purr. She picked her up and looked down at her, "I know you do not want to stay here while your mistress is in possible danger. I will be fine with the boys."

Kirara nodded her head and ran off to sit on Carlisle's shoulders. Natsuki looked up when she heard someone clear her throat and saw that it was Sam.

"You do not need to worry for Kagome's safety. Not only will Jacob never let anything happen to her, but she is considered a part of this pack and none of them will hesitate to help her if she needs it," Sam explained as the rest of the pack nodded their heads, before he added, "and you know that the Cullens think very fondly of her. She tends to makes lots of friends very quickly."

Inuyasha snorted at the comment, knowing he was right, before he got up and headed towards the doors, "We better get going before the wench does something stupid."

Before Sesshoumaru or anyone else could say anything to him, he yelped and grabbed his ear whimpering as he looked at Leah.

"She is not a wench Inuyasha, keep referring to her as one and I will make sure you sleep on the floor for the next month," Leah stated as she walked past them, and heard Inuyasha start apologizing as the others laughed at him.

Everyone headed out while Natsuki, Shippo and Keitaro waited at the house hoping that everyone would be safe and nothing will happen to their loved ones.

_~Cullen's House~_

Kagome had been smiling and laughing with Bella the whole way to the house and she knew they would be the best of friends. Bella was easy to like and they had a lot in common, although she did wish that Bella liked shopping more, 'well I will just have to get her to like it,' she thought as they got closer to the house.

She quickly paused though when she heard growling from Jacob and looked over to see Edward completely frozen as he looked ahead. I followed his gaze and saw two people standing there in similar clothes that I immediately recognized as vampires, and ones that fed from humans if their eyes were anything to go by.

The first one was female who was seemed to be around 5ft in height at least with blond hair swept up into a low bun. Her figure was very slim and when you looked at her pale face she reminded you of a child. She appeared very tiny compared to the man at her side. He reminded her of Emmet when it came to his size and his complexion was slightly olive which looked very odd combined with his chalky skin. His hair was cropped short and black and he seemed to be rather interested in Bella.

"Hello Edward, Bella," the female said as she stepped forward with a small smirk on her face.

Edward seemed to find his voice and asked while his jaw was clenched, "To what do we owe the pleasure to this visit Jane, Felix?"

The one now identified as Jane replied, "Aro sent us to see if the rumors about the number of newborns being sighted around the area. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?"

Kagome saw him tense even more and looked over to Bella who had suddenly gripped my arm harder than before. It was obvious she was scared and I didn't like it one bit. I stepped forward and gave them a political smile I used when conversing with the other youkai lords of the court.

"I do not believe we have met, my name is Kagome and I am an old friend of Carlisle's," Kagome stated as she stepped forward, ignoring the warning growls from Jacob.

She watched as they both looked her up and down before discreetly sniffing the air. When their eyes widened she knew that they were surprised they could not smell her at all. The one named Felix steeped forward and asked, "Why can we not smell you? Is this your gift as a vampire?"

"I am not vampire, in fact I'm a human like Bella," Kagome stated and she watched as Jane's eyes narrowed at her before turning to glare at Edward.

"Not only have you yet to turn that human behind you, but now we find out that another one knows about our secret. Aro will not be pleased," Jane stated.

Jacob exploded then, "Look who the hell are you to come here and act all high and mighty. It's obvious from your eyes that you do not feed from animals so I suggest you get your asses out of here before i make you leave."

Jane narrowed her eyes even further as she looked at Jacob before a sadistic smirk Kagome had often see cross Sesshoumaru's face while training or sparing spread across her face. Kagome heard Jacob howl in pain as he slumped to the ground while Edward yelled at her to stop while running at her.

I saw Felix intercept him and held out my hand at Jane before encasing her with a pink bubble produced by my miko ki.

I walked up to the bubble slowly and saw Felix drop Edward before coming at me only to encased in a similar bubble as Jane.

"I do not know what the hell you just did, but I swear that what I'm going to do with you will seem make you wish you never laid a hand on my mate," Kagome growled out as she heard the others arrive behind her.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** Another chapter done!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** I loved it as always!

**Kagome:** Oh I can't wait to kick their butt next chapter!

**MoonPrincess1989:** Excited huh?

**Kagome:** *nods head* uh huh…maybe you could give me a sneak peek?

**Lunarfairyprinces1989:** Hey if she gets one I want one too!

**MoonPrincess1989: **Neither of you are getting one.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989: **Fine! *mutters* mean authoresses…

**Kagome:** So are the boys still being extra nice to you?

**MoonPrincess1989**: Yes, but I'm not speaking to Sesshoumaru for a very long time. The lunch I went to with his mother was awful. She kept asking all these questions about grandchildren.

_***In walks Inuyasha, Jacob and Shippo***_

**Inuyasha:** *snorts as he plops down on the floor next to the couch* The bastard just wanted to annoy you.

**MoonPrincess1989:** I know which is why I told his mother that there was no way Sesshoumaru and I could have kids.

**Jacob:** *sits between Lunarfairyprincess and MoonPrincess as Shippo sits by kagome* what do you mean?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins evilly* I told her that he couldn't get it up around females.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989**: *starts giggling at the implications*

**Shippo, Inuyasha and Jacob: ***eyes widened* you told his mother he was gay?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins and nods head* yep, in fact he is currently on a blind date with this guy she picked for him.

**Kagome:** *laughs* oh that is too funny; I can't wait to hear what happens when he gets home.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** I wish I was there to see it firsthand! I do hope he doesn't kill the poor guy.

**MoonPrincess1989:** His mom won't let him, she'll be there somewhere.

**Inuyasha:** Remind me never to make you to mad at me. *Shippo and Jacob nod their heads in agreement.

_***Front door opens and in walks Keitaro***_

**Keitaro:** I brought pizza.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *grins and grabs the pizza kissing him on the cheek* Thank you for coming and bringing food. Could you please do the honors?

**Keitaro:** *nods head and looks at reviewers while everyone digs into the pizza* we hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and remember no flames!


	23. Being Clear

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha but Keitaro and Natsuki are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka, Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22, Shiori Yume, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ryoga loves Akane, Raksha65, Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel, Dragon of darkness and light, Genial Hinata, SaphirePhoenix, Aashni, IceGirl7, KaRmAsUcKs, IzayoiLover666, Rosegirlz, Blackmoon OniOokami, Stebba stud28, k0sm0s-beta for hire, catlover123456789, Melanie Swirls, Black Dragon Miko, fierynightangel, Mwhahahaha18, XxIAmPersonxX, brotherhater344, KagomeInuDeman, Azumigurl, kags-sesshy, Sable Scribe, Vampire Miko 159, Sanukuni, darkangel0212, MADHATTERXALICE 2010, sesshomaruchild, kirallie, Momma Lici, Vampire Miko 159, ishala8, Blackmoon OniOokami, SammyKoru, Tsuki no Yasha, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, silver wolve of the wind, DragonFire Princess, UniQueMimI -O.B.S.E.S.S.I.O.N, Kira Hatake, YunaNeko, Mei-chan818, KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover, mia1837, Smiling Twilight, iiZombeh, sesshomaruchild, Selene Ruby Rose Snape, Nightin' Gale14, SpiritofNature1990, SpiritofNature1990

**I apologize if I missed anyone and let me know if I did. **

* * *

Kagome let an evil smirk cross her face that would have made Naraku look like an angel as she looked at the frightened faces of the two held within her bubbles. She knew that they must be very uncomfortable since she knew that they could feel the purifying power within the bubbles. She made sure she didn't let too much of it filter through, just enough to make their skin crawl.

Jane hissed and gritted her teeth asking, "Who are you? What are you?"

"Don't you know it is bad manners to not give your name first," Kagome said her smirk still in place.

Felix replied, "The Cullen's mentioned our names before, were you not listening?"

She turned her head towards him and closed her left hand a little and was rewarded with a hiss of pain.

"Technically you were speaking to Edward and not me therefore you were not introduced to me," Kagome replied as she felt the others start to get closer.

"I am Felix and she is Jane. We are from the Volturi," Felix stated as Kagome unclenched her left hand.

Kagome stepped closer, "At least one of you had manners. My name is Kagome; would you care to explain to me what she did to my mate because obviously judging from her glare directed towards me she would not be forthcoming with that particular piece of information, correct?"

Felix glanced towards Jane to see if he had permission but she was too busy trying not to grimace in pain while glaring at the woman who put them in these bubbles.

Kagome saw the interaction and raised an eyebrow asking, "So I am to assume that you are to follow her orders?"

Seeing his nod she walked and stopped directly in front of the girl and demanded with authority, "You will tell him to answer the question."

The girl glared at her while clenching her jaw and Kagome knew she would not answer. Just as she felt the others arrive she stated in a clam voice, "If you will refuse to answer the question then I will have to force it out of you. Trust me that is something you will not like in the least."

Jacob and Edward did not take their eyes off of Kagome even when they felt the others arrive behind them. Bella turned and saw the others arrive, although missing a few people who she assumed where back at the house with Kagome's pregnant sister in law. She turned back when she heard a yell of pain and saw Kagome clenching her right hand into a fist and the bubble that was once large around Jane was now smaller and seemed to be getting smaller by the second.

Kagome stopped her bubble from touching the girl's skin and Carlisle stepped forward to stand next to Kagome as he calmly stated, "If I were you, I would answer whatever question she asked because I can assure you if the edges of that bubble touch you nothing but dust will be left."

Jane's eyes widened along with Felix's and she quickly answered, "I inflicted pain by looking at him, it is my gift."

Before Kagome could ask any more questions Carlisle commented, "Kagome please release them, I am sure they are here for a good reason," he held his hand up as she turned to give a retort and went on, "I'm sure she will not harm anyone while she is here. Am I right Jane?"

The girl nodded her head reluctantly and Kagome released them, but not before giving her one more glare as she returned to Jacob's side obviously looking him over for injuries.

Jacob gave her a small grin and intertwined their hands while the others stepped closer to them. Sesshoumaru stepped forward until he was Kagome's side while eyeing the two he deemed as threats to his pack.

Kagome smiled a little as she felt Kirara hop onto her shoulder as she rested her hand briefly on his arm to let him know she was ok before she turned back to the two newcomers.

"May I ask why two of the guard are here in Forks?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Jane spoke, "Master Aro sent us to find out why so many newborns are being created here. He said you might know and that were where to ask you."

"Aro does not believe we have been creating them does he?" Carlisle asked frowning.

Edward spoke up before Jane could replying, "Aro does not believe it but Caius does."

"It is not polite to invade our personal thoughts," Felix stated with a small glare.

Edward informed them after reading Jane's mind, "They are also here to see if Bella has been changed."

Jane stated, "I will not deny that is one of the reasons we are here. Although, the newborn problem is our first priority at the moment. The more humans that are changed the greater the chance of exposing our kind and Master Aro cannot allow this," she paused before going on, "yet, Master Aro and the others will not be happy that the girl is still human and I will have to inform him of this."

Before anymore comments could be said two newborns came running through the trees from behind the house and headed towards them. Kagome thought quickly and encased all three of them within the same bubbles Jane and Felix where in moments ago. She knew that the Volturi did not know about the werewolves and she intended to keep it that way. She slowly approached them know that everyone was watching. As she stopped in front of them she turned to face Jane and Felix stating, "I am going to show you what would have happened if I allowed the edges of my bubble touch you."

She kept her backs toward the newborns who were hissing in pain as she closed her fists and allowed the bubbles to shrink until the edges touched the newborns. She saw everyone but Carlisle, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha eyes widened as the newborns were purified to dust before their very eyes. She smiled when she saw the look of horror briefly cross over Jane's face.

"What are you?" Jane asked once more as she realized how close she really came to be killed.

Kagome stepped forward until she was directly next to Carlisle who was standing in front of Jane, "All you need to know is that I do not take threats to my family and friends lightly. If you try to harm anyone of them again you will not live to regret it. Do we have an understanding?"

Jane nodded her head and knew that once she told Aro of this girl he would want to personally meet her himself. She looked back at Carlisle and asked again, "Do you know who is creating these newborns? It is obvious that Aro was right when he told his brothers that you were not behind their creations."

Alice spoke up then, "A vampire named Victoria is creating a newborn army to avenge the death of her mate by killing Bella."

"We are to assume that her mate was killed by your family then?" Felix asked after digesting this bit of information.

Edward replied, "Her mate James had decided to track Bella down once he found out she was human. My family and I were only protecting our own when he tried to kill her. He did not have to make her his next prey; she did nothing to provoke him."

Jane nodded her head, "I will inform Aro of this but you must know that Aro and the others will not be happy that she is still human."

"I understand that but you can assure Aro that we will not go back on our word. We agreed she will be changed and she will," Carlisle stated.

Kagome interrupted then, "Even if Bella had decided that she wished not to be changed your Master would not touch her. She is under my protection and you will inform your Master that if so much as tried to touch a hair on her head I will destroy him. I have no ties with him as Carlisle does and will not hesitate to erase him from existence."

Jane knew that she had to choose her words carefully. She wanted to give a threat back but after watching what this girl did to the newborns without even touching them she clenched her jaw before replying as she gritted her teeth, "I will let Master Aro know what we discussed and will let you know what he has told us regarding what we have discussed here," she paused and then turned to Carlisle, "are we to assume that we are not allowed to hunt in your territory?"

Carlisle nodded his head, "That is correct; the humans here are under our protection."

Felix and Jane nodded their head before disappearing in the direction they came from earlier. Carlisle turned and looked at Kagome before sighing, "Did you have to threaten to destroy the head of the Volturi Kagome?"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Of course I did, Bella is like part of my family and don't let others threaten those I love."

"I understand but I have a feeling that once Aro hears what happened here today that he will be on the next plane out here," Carlisle explained.

Kagome shrugged, "So, it's not as if he could hurt me. You forget that I can turn him to dust in a matter of seconds."

Carlisle shook his head before heading back over to his family. Sesshoumaru spoke up, "Imouto must you always threaten everyone, I do not like getting you out of tight situations."

"She learned to threaten others from you over the years you know," Inuyasha commented.

Sesshoumaru turned and glared at him, "If you do not wish to spend the rest of the day sparing with me in the dojo you will keep your comments to yourself."

Everyone watched as Inuyasha's ears plastered themselves to his head and quickly shut his mouth before he turned and started to head back towards Kagome's house with Leah and the wolves following since they knew Kagome and Jacob were fine.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome informing her, "I will go back to the house and let Natsuki know you are alright."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled as she petted Kirara who was resting on her shoulder, "I will see you back at the house once Edward and Bella finish what they came here to do. Tell Natsuki not go into labor while I'm gone."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and disappeared in the same direction as Inuyasha with Carlisle and Esme following him.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice stayed behind with Kagome and the others. Emmett gave Kagome a huge grin stating, "Kagome, you rock!"

"Thank you Emmett, which part did you like in particular?" Kagome asked with a smile as Jacob wrapped an arm around her waist as Edward and Bella disappeared into the house to get what they came for.

"I love the part where Jane's eyes widened once she realized that you could have turn the psycho chick into dust," Emmett replied grinning, as he remembered the horrified look that crossed her face.

"I have to admit that you were very intimidating Kagome," Jasper commented as Edward and Bella came out of the house.

Jacob grinned and looked at her, " I thought you were hot babe, do you know when you get angry you start to breath heavily and when that happens your breast start to heave up and down and I can't help but stare at them."

Kagome jabbed her elbow into his side and smiled as she heard him yelp as she muttered, "Perverted wolf."

Everyone laughed as they watched the interaction and Kagome watched Rosalie state to Emmett when a perverted look crossed his face, "Don't even think about muttering your own perverted thoughts or you will be kicked out of the bedroom for a week."

Everyone laughed again when they heard him groan since he could not join in on the perverted comments. Kagome smiled and gently set Kirara down on the ground, "Would you mind giving Jacob and I a ride back to the house?"

Kirara meowed and transformed into her bigger form. Kagome climbed on and held her hand out for Jacob, but was interrupted by Alice, "Kagome could Rose and I have a ride while the boys run to the house?"

Kagome looked at Jacob and he just grinned before disappearing into the woods and coming back out in his wolf form. She turned and looked at Alice with a small smile before asking, "What about Bella?" Kagome asked.

Emmett chimed in then, "I'm sure Bella would prefer to _ride_ Edward."

Edward sent a glare towards Emmett while Rosalie smacked him upside the head as Bella turned red.

"Must you always make perverted comments Em," Edward asked as he pulled Bella onto his back and took off with Emmett and Jasper following as Alice and Rose climbed on Kirara's back. Kagome smiled at Jacob, who gave her a wolfish grin in return before he took off with Kagome and the girls following.

_~With Jane and Felix~_

Felix watched as Jane explained to Master Aro what had gone on with the Cullens over the phone. He could tell she was still upset that she allowed herself to be intimidating. It was not every day that she was threatened; in fact up until she met Bella she had never met someone who was immune to her gift. Meeting that woman today who could kill us with just a touch pissed Jane off more than he had ever thought possible.

"Yes Master those were her exact words," Jane stated and she clenched the phone tightly, though making sure not to break it.

"_Are you sure she is not a vampire?" Aro asked from the other line._

Jane replied, "I do not think so, I could not be sure since I could not smell her. There was also two males that appeared with the rest of the Cullens who did not look entirely human. One had very strange markings while the other had what appeared to be dog or cat ears on his head."

"_Hmmmm interesting. I believe that I and my brothers will come and meet this mysterious girl for myself. Expect us within the next few days Jane," Aro informed her._

"Of course Master, but what should we do about the newborns and this Victoria person?" Jane asked before Aro could end the phone call.

_Aro replied, "We will discuss that when we get there, along with the change of Bella Swan."_

"Of course Master, Felix and I will meet you at the airport in two days" Jane informed him as she ended the phone call.

Felix followed after her and wondered what exactly would happen once Aro and his brothers arrived.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** Another chapter done!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** It was great!

**Kagome:** I showed them huh?

**MoonPrincess1989:** You sure did, you had them shaking in their boots.

**Kagome:** *nods head* Oh yea, it was great!

**Lunarfairyprinces1989:** I see that Aro is curious about kagome now too….so what do you have plan?

**MoonPrincess1989: ***grins* Oh you will just have to wait and see.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Kagome: ***groans and mutters* mean authoresses…

**MoonPrincess1989**: You two will get over it.

_***In runs Inuyasha, Keitaro and Shippo with Jacob following after them slowly***_

**Inuyasha:** *looks around frantically before hiding behind the bed, Shippo and Keitaro joining him*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *frowns* what on earth are you three doing?

**Jacob:** *grins and sits next to Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess* They were making fun of Sesshoumaru's date with that guy last weekend. They had no idea he was standing behind them.

**Sesshoumaru: ***snarls and looks at Keitaro* Where are they?

**MoonPrincess1989:** *stands up* Now calm down, they didn't do anything that warrants you to kill them.

**Sesshoumaru:** *growls* it is your fault in the first place that I was on that insufferable date. If you would not have implied to my mother that I was interested in women she never would have set me up with that..that…*shudders* man.

**Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess1989**: *bites their lips and tries not to laugh*

**Jacob: ***snickers, but coughs to try and hide it*

**MoonPrincess1989:** Well I wouldn't have had to do that if you wouldn't have told her you and I were engaged. You brought this on yourself you know.

**Kagome:** *smiles* She's right you know.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Jacob: ***nods head*

**Sesshoumaru: ***snarls and walks back out of the room, slamming the door*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *sighs and shakes her head* You three can come out now.

_**Inuyasha, Shippo and Keitaro come out from behind the bed.**_

**Kagome: I think you three should leave him alone for a while.**

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Jacob: ***nods head*

**MoonPrincess1989:** Now if you three will please do the honors.

**Inuyasha, Shippo and Keitaro:***nods their heads and looks at reviewers* we hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and remember no flames!


	24. Making a Good First Impression

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha but Keitaro and Natsuki are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, TiffersStar1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka, Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, Foxluna, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22, Shiori Yume, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ryoga loves Akane, Raksha65, Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel, Dragon of darkness and light, Genial Hinata, SaphirePhoenix, Aashni, IceGirl7, KaRmAsUcKs, IzayoiLover666, Rosegirlz, Blackmoon OniOokami, Stebba stud28, k0sm0s-beta for hire, catlover123456789, Melanie Swirls, Black Dragon Miko, fierynightangel, Mwhahahaha18, XxIAmPersonxX, brotherhater344, KagomeInuDeman, Azumigurl, kags-sesshy, Sable Scribe, Vampire Miko 159, Sanukuni, darkangel0212, MADHATTERXALICE 2010, sesshomaruchild, kirallie, Momma Lici, Vampire Miko 159, ishala8, Blackmoon OniOokami, SammyKoru, Tsuki no Yasha, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, silver wolve of the wind, DragonFire Princess, UniQueMimI -O.B.S.E.S.S.I.O.N, Kira Hatake, YunaNeko, Mei-chan818, KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover, mia1837, Smiling Twilight, iiZombeh, sesshomaruchild, Selene Ruby Rose Snape, Nightin' Gale14, SpiritofNature1990, SpiritofNature1990, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, cloverski9114, dark shadowed rose, Tsukinomori Rinneko, Momma Lici, maxeyn, , jesswolf22, Ladiitiggbaybee

**I apologize if I missed anyone and let me know if I did. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but i've been busy. What I can promise you is that I will never abandon my stories.**

* * *

_~Seattle Airport~_

Jane stood beside Felix and watched as Aro stepped off the plane with Casuis and Marcus following behind him. She saw a few of the guard and knew that Aro would want to go and meet the girl, Kagome, she met a few days ago. She honestly did not want to be in the girl's presence after their last encounter, but knew she would have no say in whether or not she tagged along.

"Ah Jane dear, I'm so glad that you and Felix were able to meet us here," Aro stated as he gave her a smile.

Jane bowed and replied, "We would not have it any other way Master. If I may be so bold, are we going to see the Cullen coven right away?"

"Yes my child, why put it off. I will allow you and Felix to show my brothers and I the way to Carlisle's house," Aro stated as he and his brothers walked over to the limo that was waiting.

Jane nodded her head and walked over to the car she and Felix arrived in, noticing that her brother and the others followed after her. 'I honestly hope Master doesn't make her use her gift on Kagome and the others, she for one did not want to be turned to dust.'

_~Cullen's House~_

Kagome and the other girls were laughing over the scrapbook she made of Emmett's bet with her. She looked over and saw him pouting as he tried to justify some of the outfits.

"Oh Kami Kagome I can't believe you managed to find a top like that in his size," Natsuki stated as she pointed to the sparkly halter Emmett was wearing in the picture.

Alice chimed in, "I found it at this one store with Rosalie's help."

Natsuki looked at Rose and asked with a smile, "You helped both of them degrade your husband?"

"I felt he needed to have his ego deflated a little," Rosalie replied ignoring the protests coming from her husband.

Natsuki laughed and continued flipping through the scrapbook, stopping at pages she thought were hilarious and showed them to everyone else in the house. Kagome stood up, placing Kirara in Natsuki's lap and excused herself to head into the kitchen.

"Hello Esme, do you need any help?" Kagome asked as she sat in the stool by the island.

Esme smiled as she took some of the food out of the oven, "Not at all dear, I'm glad to be able to cook all of this food for everyone. Do you know when the pack is going to get here?"

Kagome snagged a cookie from the ones cooling by the window, "I think Jacob said they will be here after the council meeting."

Esme nodded her head and went back to work as Sesshoumaru strolled in commenting, "I think that you have spent way to much time in the company of your kitsune imouto. His behavior is rubbing off on you."

"Well Carlisle did try to warn him, after all he knows how humorous I am," Kagome commented as she heard Edward and Jasper arrive outside.

"They're back," she exclaimed as she quickly got off the stool and ran past her brother towards the front door ignoring the curious gazes from Emmett and Carlisle, after all Rose, Natsuki and Alice knew where Edward and Jasper had gone.

Edward and Jasper grabbed the boxes they were sent to bring home and turned around to see Kagome imitating the pixie bounce she learned from Alice. He chuckled along with Jasper as they thought about how Emmett would react to the gifts Kagome asked them to pick up. He had a feeling Emmett would never make a bet with Kagome again.

Kagome opened the door for them and informed them to put them in the living room. She followed excitingly behind them and showed them where she wanted them. She heard Sesshoumaru walk back into the living room.

"What are in the boxes imouto?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat beside his mate.

Kagome grinned replying, "I have a surprise gift for everyone once they all get here."

"Really?," Emmett asked excited, "is it some awesome gift that you imported from Tokyo or something?"

She smacked his hand when he tried to sneak a peek and informed him, "No peeking and no it's not from Tokyo. I got these made in Port Angeles."

Emmett pouted and when he noticed the smirks on Jasper, Rose, Alice and Edward's face he knew they knew.

"How come those four get to know and not the awesome Emmett?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest to pout even more.

Kagome giggled asking, "Did you just call yourself awesome?"

"Hell yeah, I am the most awesome person in the room," he replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome patted his arm replying, "Whatever helps you get through the day dear."

Everyone laughed at her comment and even Sesshoumaru had to smirk, his imouto was amusing at times. He suddenly tensed as he felt a car pull up that had the similar aura's as the vampires in the room, except they felt more tainted. He looked up and noticed that Kagome had also tensed while the other occupants in the room, minus Edward seemed oblivious. 'I suppose he can hear their thoughts,' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Carlisle the Jane and Felix are here again and this time the brothers are with them," Edward stated as he moved towards the door.

Carlisle and the others followed him as Kagome turned to Natsuki who was holding Kirara, "I need you to go and warn the others that we have guests. I don't want them to appear unless it is necessary, so let them know that I will let my aura flare once if they are needed. Kirara will carry you there."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement with Kagome as Natsuki looked to him, "I agree, I do not want you and our pup here until we can decide if they are a threat or not. Inuyasha, Shippo and Keitaro will look after you. I will stay here and keep an eye on Kagome, I also want you to keep Jacob from running to Kagome's side."

Natsuki nodded her head and slipped out the back door and flew off with Kirara, praying that there would not be a fight. 'I honestly wished you would come already, your brother couldn't wait to be born,' she thought to her unborn pup as she rubbed her belly.

Kagome stepped behind everyone who was waiting on the porch and felt her brother stand next to her. She watched as the limo pulled up along with another car, and saw Jane emerge from the car that was right behind the limo. Felix and two others got out as well while she walked up the limo and opened the door. As Kagome heard the others get out of the car she instead chose to focus on the people who emerged from the limo.

The first was a vampire who had long black hair that stood in shocking contrast to his translucently white skin. His eyes were crimson, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky. He seemed to be a few inches taller than Carlisle and was wearing a dark cloak and a necklace with a crest that she assumed represented his coven. The man who emerged after him was the same height but instead had dark brown hair that fell a little bit below his shoulders. His eyes, like the first man were crimson, and his skin was just as pale and translucent as the other man. She watched as the final man emerged from the limo and noticed that unlike the other two his shoulder length hair was a pale blond color that looked almost white. His skin was just as pale and translucent as the other two and his eyes were the same crimson color. They both wore dark cloaks and the same crests as the first one.

Kagome watched as Carlisle stepped forward, "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit Aro?"

The man with the long black hair stepped forward, now identified as Aro, smiling as he responded, "I got a very interesting phone call from my dear Jane. She mentioned a most interesting woman."

Kagome watched as the man's gaze sung to her and she saw Sesshoumaru step in front of her and she assumed he was giving his death glare. 'I guess it's a good thing that he put his concealment spell back on before he came out. Otherwise he might have became someone of interest,' she thought.

Kagome peeked around Sesshoumaru's body to look at the men again. She could tell from their eyes they drank from humans, but as she looked each one over she could tell they were very different from one another. The one known as Aro was too cheerful for her, he reminded her of Hojo and she had to repress a shudder at the thought. The one with dark brown hair seemed too bored to even pay attention while the blonde haired one just seemed to be angry. 'These three remind me of some members Sesshoumaru has in his court,' she thought at the conversation continued.

"So you came all the way here because Jane mentioned someone she met?" Carlisle asked for verification.

Aro nodded his head still smiling, "She stated that you had once again let a human know of our existence. At first we were outraged as your choices until she mentioned this human was the most extraordinary human she had ever met."

"Enough of this, Carlisle should have to pay for revealing our secret to another human and for not changing the one they keep around," the blonde stated angrily.

Aro smiled at the man as the Cullen's tensed along with myself and Sesshoumaru, "Now, now Caius you must calm down. I'm sure Carlisle here has a very good reason as to why their dear Isabella has not been changed yet."

"That still doesn't excuse as to why another human knows of our existence. In fact it seems that if the girl is not the only human, the man standing in front of her seems to know just as much as she does," Caius stated as he glared at Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Aro turned to look at where his brother was looking and nodded, his smile still placed on his face, "I see that you are correct brother," he paused and looked at Carlisle, "Am I to assume that the man also knows about our existence?"

Carlisle nodded his head, "It is true that the man standing on the porch knows of our existence but…"

"But nothing," Caius bellowed as he took a step forward angrily, "We should just destroy Carlisle, his coven and the humans who know and return to Volterra."

Kagome felt everyone around them tense even more and laid her hand on Sesshoumaru's back in order to keep him calm. She knew that he was close to attacking, considering the stupid man dare threaten his pack. She stepped around him and ignored the warning growl he gave her. She gave him a look that stated trust-me and walked down the porch to stand next to Carlisle.

"I think everyone here should just calm down," she stated with a small smile, "I'm sure we can all come to an understanding that will satisfy everyone here. Don't you agree Mister Aro?"  
She watched as he gave her a bright smile, "Well my dear I agree that sounds like a lovely idea."

"I'm glad you agree, however perhaps it would be best if there are introductions first," Kagome stated as she glanced towards Carlisle, "don't you agree Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded his head and gave her a smile, he knew that she would act diplomatically. After all he observed her deal with the Western court for many years before he left. He also knew that if Caius had not threatened to destroy Kagome, Sesshoumaru would be in her place acting like a diplomat.

"Of course my dear. My name is Aro," Aro stated and then pointed toward the man who looked very bored, "that is my brother Marcus and the one who had the outburst, which I must apologize for, is my brother Caius."

Kagome nodded in understanding and he continued, "I'm sure you remember Jane and Felix. Next to Felix is Jane's brother Alec and Demetri."

Kagome looked at the male who was the a few inches taller than Jane. Unlike his sister's blonde hair, Alec had short dark brown hair and skin as pales as hers. His eyes were crimson just like his sisters and looked to be the same age as her. The man Aro pointed out as Demetri was as tall as Felix and pale with an olive complexion like Felix. His eyes were crimson and his hair was short and a light brown color.

"My name is Kagome and the man on the porch behind the Cullen's is my older brother Sesshoumaru," Kagome stated with a smile, holding her hand out knowing that he would be unable to read her like Bella.

Aro's smile widen as he took her hand, she watched as his smiled falters bit before he kissed her hand and stated with a smile, "I see that you are like Isabella," he paused and then looked towards Carlisle, "it seems as if you find the most interesting humans Carlisle."

"I do not go out looking for interesting humans Aro. If you must know Kagome is the one who stumbled onto me," Carlisle stated.

Kagome knew that she had met Carlisle after he left the Volturi so Aro would have no idea of the time he spent with her and the others. She for one was grateful because she knew that Aro had known he would have sought her out.

Carlisle looked at Aro and offered, "Why don't we continue this conversation inside. I'm sure you have many questions."

"Yes of course," Aro stated with a smile.

'Does he ever do anything but smile,' Kagome thought as Carlisle turned and led Aro and the others into the house. She walked past Edward and saw he had a smile on his face; she knew he must have heard her thoughts. As she watched the Cullen's follow after the Volturi into the house she paused at Sesshoumaru who had not moved from his spot.

"We will discuss later your punishment for approaching an unknown enemy," Sesshoumaru stated with narrow eyes before he too went into the house.

Kagome inwardly groaned as she thought, 'I'm going to be so sore when he's done with me.'

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**MoonPrincess1989:** Another chapter done, and i think it was good even thought i took a long time to finish it.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** It was great, no matter how long it took.

**Kagome:** I'm gad Sesshoumaru didn't get so high and mighty.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* I thought you would.

**Kagome:** *nods head* Oh i did.

**Lunarfairyprinces1989:** *looks at MoonPrincess* So is Seshoumaru still mad at you?

**MoonPrincess1989: ***grins* No, I apologized to him. Besides i told him if he didn't stop being such an ass I would invite Jaken to visit.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Kagome: ***grins* You're an evil genuis.

**MoonPrincess1989**: *nods and smiles* I know.

_***Inuyasha, Jacob, Keitaro and Shippo walk in***_

**Inuyasha:** *Plops down next Kagome, while the others sit on the couch*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks at the guys* What have you guys been doing?

**Jacob:** *grins and moves to sit next to MoonPrincess* Well we took down all the christmas decorations and put them away for you.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *Looks at the suspiciously* What did you do?

**Inuyasha, Jacob, Keitaro and Shippo**: *gives her an innocent look* Nothing, we just thought you could use the help.

**Sesshouamru:***walks in* Hello MoonPrincess, Kagome, Lunarfairyprincess and idiots.

**MoonPrincess1989, Kagome & Lunarfairyprincess1989: ***eyes widen at Sesshoumaru's pink hair color*

**Inuyasha, Jacob, Keitaro and Shippo: ***snickers and start to slowly slip out of the room*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *see the boys trying to slip out the roomand groans once she realizes what happened* Sesshouamaur you might want to look in the mirror.

**Sesshoumaru:***turns and looks in the mirror, before snarling and looking for the guys. Seeing them gone he takes off looking for them*

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Kagome:***looks at MoonPrincess* At least they are getting along with each other, minus Sesshoumaru of course.

**MoonPrincess1989: ***sighs and shakes her head* Yea, but ganging up on Sesshoumaru is not what i had in mind.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Kagome: **Beggars can't be choosers!

**MoonPrincess1989: ***nods head* I know *looks at Lunarfairyprincess and Kagome* Can you do the honors?

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Kagome:***nods their heads and looks at reviewers* we hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and remember no flames!


	25. Meeting with the Volturi

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight or Inuyasha but Keitaro and Natsuki are all mine!**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, TiffersStar1989, warriorsfan1997, XxWicked-LovexX(Someone-Hidden-In-The-Dark), Valleygoat, SuicidalxDolly, LuLuCrazeD, nowyouseemenowyoudont, iheartanime43, Haru Inuzuka, Artemis450, FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, Ai Megami Murasaki, kakashixangela, sad demon gurl, ShadowLover18, Raine44354, sailorjennifer, ryuuhime88, Samantha Rice, TaiOokamiYoukai, Pissed Off Irish Chick, silverfox-175, srstatts, angeljr777, kitsune-miko-witch, Raven1123, Skullqueencb, tinabug, Black Firelight, hotshorty, cjewellm, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Foxluna, sesshoumarucrazy, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Ichigo Mirai, Hells Twilight, VirusYoukaiChild, Yuna's Reincarnation-1, zoey tamagachi, C.A.Q, Artemis450, KaggyAlucardSesh, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Tayyaba, the voice of, Mistra Rose, Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl, starlight100, kenshingirlxoxo652, OhBrother, Kimster44, warriorsfan1997, Binnybai, Wren Inu-Chu RyuChi, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, otakuchbs, Shiori Yume, mia1837, Samantha Rice, Devils-only-one, Tearainy, Starmoongoddess, foxykitsuneyouko, Whispering Kage, Azure-x-Roze, Orange Roxas, kklegolas06, Chibi of Many Names, SilverVixen72, Rhianna224, BlueTwilite, LadyDV011, lil-wolf-gurrl, Windia Crescentia-Moon, Kaiwren522, Devils-only-one, Kuronueslover, Muppy Puppy, MoonlitCries, Yamanaka Twins, Kenjo, Yamanaka Twins, ObsidianFrost, Jacob's Reneesme, jesswolf22, Shiori Yume, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Ryoga loves Akane, Raksha65, Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel, Dragon of darkness and light, Genial Hinata, SaphirePhoenix, Aashni, IceGirl7, KaRmAsUcKs, IzayoiLover666, Rosegirlz, Blackmoon OniOokami, Stebba stud28, k0sm0s-beta for hire, catlover123456789, Melanie Swirls, Black Dragon Miko, fierynightangel, Mwhahahaha18, XxIAmPersonxX, brotherhater344, KagomeInuDeman, Azumigurl, kags-sesshy, Sable Scribe, Vampire Miko 159, Sanukuni, darkangel0212, MADHATTERXALICE 2010, sesshomaruchild, kirallie, Momma Lici, Vampire Miko 159, ishala8, SammyKoru, Tsuki no Yasha, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, silver wolve of the wind, DragonFire Princess, UniQueMimI -O.B.S.E.S.S.I.O.N, Kira Hatake, YunaNeko, Mei-chan818, KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover, mia1837, Smiling Twilight, iiZombeh, sesshomaruchild, Selene Ruby Rose Snape, Nightin' Gale14, SpiritofNature1990, SpiritofNature1990, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, cloverski9114, dark shadowed rose, Tsukinomori Rinneko, Momma Lici, maxeyn, , jesswolf22, Ladiitiggbaybee, Mika the Dark princess, moga-wachutu, DLG4life, silver Tsukiko, Lady Labrat, Xireana, rspringb, Kira1993, xxKeiraxhieiloverxx, animelver14, venathefreak

**I apologize if I missed anyone and let me know if I did. I just wanted to say i'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but this semester was busier than I thought it would be. I would also like to say thank you to WhisperingKage, she gavve me a few ideas on where i could go and i was able to come up with this chapter, so everyone thank WhisperingKage! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As Kagome took a seat between Sesshoumaru and Carlisle, across from Aro and his brothers, she noticed that Aro seemed interested in the boxes she had Edward and Jasper bring in earlier. She wondered if she would ever get to show them to everyone, after all she went through a lot of hard work to get them made and keep it a secret from Emmett. He is the nosiest vampire she met so far, and that was saying something since he was male.

Aro cleared his throat and gave them another smile, "So Carlisle would you care to tell us how you met such a beautiful young lady."

"Who cares how they met, you are too lenient with him Aro," Casuis stated with a sneer, as he gave off the appearance that he was too good to be here.

Kagome gave them a polite smile, while Carlisle and his family tensed at the implied threat, "Mister Casuis, if you must know Carlisle did not tell me about the existence of vampires."

"He did not tell you?" Aro asked in a surprised voice.

Sesshoumaru spoke up then, "No, my imouto guessed it after meeting Carlisle for the first time, she is very observant."

"You mean to tell me that she just observed Carlisle and could tell he was a vampire?" Aro asked, ignoring the way Casuis snorted at that sentence.

Kagome smiled and explained, "In Japan there are humans born with a high spiritual power, who later become a Miko if they are female or a Monk when they are male. We can tell the differences between regular humans and supernatural beings by using that spiritual power. I knew right away that Carlisle was not a living, breathing human, and after a little observation and research I found out he was one of the undead; a vampire."

"Really? How very interesting!" Aro exclaimed with a huge smile, obviously very interested in what Kagome had to say. He looked at her brother and asked, "Are you a monk then?"

"Very few humans are born with a high spiritual power, I was not one of them," Sesshoumaru stated, not giving away the fact that he wasn't even human. Sesshoumaru was very proud of the way Kagome explained everything so simply to these vampires, and did not give away more than what she had too.

"So very fascinating, so what exactly is a Miko?" Aro asked, ignoring the way Casuis glared at him. He was clearly unhappy that this interaction was not going his way.

Kagome replied, "A Miko is also known as a priestess, we offer blessings and exorcise youkia from homes."

Carlisle was glad that Kagome was so used to not giving away more than she had too. He was grateful she had stepped in and decided to answer Aro's questions and he was glad that Sesshoumaru was maintaining his icy facade in front of the brothers. Perhaps everything will go smoothly and the brothers will leave quickly.

"Would you mind if I asked a few more questions my dear?" Aro asked.

Kagome gave another polite smile replying, "I don't mind at all, go ahead and ask away. However, I must warn you if the questions are too personal I have to right to refuse to give you an answer."

Aro nodded his head in agreement, and the questions started coming left and right. Kagome and sometimes Sesshoumaru gave answers, while the Cullen's watched from the sidelines along with Marcus, Casuis, Jane, Alec and Demetri.

_~Two Hours Later~_

"I suppose since all of my questions have been answered, I should ask my main question," Aro stated as his voice got serious as he turned to Carlisle, "will you also be changing Kagome and Sesshoumaru, or will I have to have them eliminated?"

Sesshoumaru stood up at that point and pinned them with a death glare, "You dare threaten to kill my imouto and myself. Are you fools or do you have a death wish?"

"You are merely humans, there is nothing you could do to harm us," Casuis stated smugly, obviously looking forward to killing someone.

Kagome stood up at that point and stood next to her brother, "Actually if you were paying attention earlier, you would have heard the part where I stated that I could turn each and every one of you to dust. Just ask Jane what I did to those newborns that attacked while she and Felix visited."

Jane quickly held out her hand to Aro so he could see, and everyone watched as he took the hand and closed his eyes. A few seconds later his eyes snapped open and looked at Kagome and everyone in the room could see the slight fear he had in his eyes. Kagome knew that Jasper felt it and Edward could read it from his mind just by the look on their faces. She knew that Aro would never declare war on her and her brother, because it would mean the end for him and his followers; Aro was clearly not a stupid man.

"I withdraw my question, in fact if you wish I could leave the others here to help you in the fight against these newborns," Aro offered.

Casuis stood up then enraged, "What the hell are you talking about? Let's just kill them all and return home."

"That will not be happening brother; Kagome and Sesshoumaru do not have to be changed. Trust me when I say we will not survive if it comes to a fight," Aro stated in a harsh reprimanding tone, which did not leave any room for argument.

Everyone in the room watched as Casuis bit his tongue and stormed from the house to retire to the limo. Kagome giggled inwardly when she thought that Casuis reminded her of toddlers she watched over the years. He acted exactly like them when he didn't get his way.

"I must apologize for my brother, he is not used to not getting his way," Aro stated, obviously scared that anything would set Kagome off.

Kagome gave him a small smile, "It's ok, and I know many people like him. As to your earlier question though, we will not need your assistance with the newborn problem. Everything will be handled delicately and be rest assured humans will not find out about the existence of vampires."

Aro nodded his head, "I appreciate it, I believe we will take our leave now. Please feel free to visit us if you are ever in Volterra," Aro paused at the door and then turned to look at Carlisle, "Be rest assured that we will not hunt here, we will wait till we return home."

Kagome nodded her head while Carlisle lead everyone outside and out to the limos. Jasper and Alice got up and quickly informed them that they would make sure that the Volturi got on their plane and returned home. Kagome smiled and nodded her head in understanding as she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I guess we should let everyone know that they will not be needed. I'm sure they are all very worried since it's been a few hours," Kagome stated.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement and lead the way outside, "That sounds like a very good plan imouto. After we inform every one of what went on, you and I will retire to the dojo so that I can remind you why I am alpha of this pack."

Kagome groaned out loud at this and saw Edward shoot her sympathetic glance; it was obvious he saw exactly what Sesshoumaru was going to do to her. '_Why can't I ever learn to keep my mouth shut,_' she thought as she followed dutifully after her older brother.

_~Next Morning~_

Kagome groaned as she made her way towards the kitchen. '_He just had to go all alpha male on me last night didn't he_,' she thought and she felt her muscles protest in the movement it took to make it down the stairs. She appreciated the massage Jacob gave to her afterwards, but she still felt the workout Sesshoumaru gave her.

As she made it to the kitchen she felt her day get better when she saw that Natsuki was up, awake and most impotantly alone at the moment. _'Time for a little revenge, you going to regret that intense workout aniki,'_ she thought.

"Oh Kami, I'm so sore all over. I could barely get out bed, let alone make it to the kitchen. There is no way I can help you with the nursery today Natsuki," Kagome stated in an exaggerated tone as she walked over to the table.

When she slid into her seat she made sure she made all the right noises of discomfort and did a mental dance when she noticed the look of anger that crossed Natsuki's face. She mentally cheered when Natsuki turned a deadly glare on her mate who entered the kitchen with the book of nursery furniture she sent him for after he made breakfast.

When she stood up, Kagome watched with glee as Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest and started to tap her foot in annoyance. She watched as Sesshoumaru froze at the stance he was familiar with when Natsuki had her mood swings. Kagome could have sworn he gulped before he flicked a glance at her. She sent him a smug smile for a brief second before she let a look of pain grace her features. She knew that he figured out she did something to get him in trouble but before he could defend himself Natsuki started her ranting.

"I know you had to teach her to respect your decisions since you are the alpha, and trust me I support you in this. However, I believe you crossed the line when you go so overboard that she can barely move the next morning," Natsuki stated in an icy tone that matched the one he used last night with Aro.

Sesshoumaru retorted, "She is fine mate, she—"

He was cut off though when Natsuki continued, "I don't want to hear anymore. You will apologize to her or you will be sleeping on the couch for the next century."

"I apologize imouto, it will not happen again," Sesshoumaru stated through clenched teeth as he looked at her.

Kagome grinned inwardly; she loved it when she got her way. She might be sore but Sesshoumaru was in the dog house for a while. All was right in her world at the moment.

"I understand Sesshoumaru, I will not defy you in the future," Kagome stated to him before she turned to Natsuki, "please don't be too hard on him. He was just doing what he thought was right. He doesn't need to apologize at all, I knew what would happen if I defied him."

Sesshoumaru had to resist the urge to growl out loud, he couldn't believe that she was being this devious. He knew that before this argument was over he would be paying dearly for his little workout routine with the Miko for months.

"Yes he had the right to reassert his dominance over you, as alpha male, since you defied his orders, but you and I both know he didn't have to go overboard with it. He always has the habit of going overboard, I've seen it with you, Keitaro and Inuyasha," Natsuki stated in a voice that left no room for argument.

Kagome couldn't believe her luck; this was working better than she thought it would. She glanced at Sesshoumaru and saw him clenching his fists. She knew, he knew that there was no way he was going to get out of this. She saw the moment he gave up and mentally made the whipped sound in her mind.

"It will not happen again dear, in fact to make up for it Kagome does not have to do any training for the next few days," Sesshoumaru stated.

Natsuki smiled and gave Sesshoumaru a kiss and brief hug, "Thank you dear, now would you go and wake up everyone else so that you guys could head to the dojo to train. Kagome and I will stay here and pick out everything for the nursery."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and turned to leave the room when Kagome decided to chime in, "Please don't be too hard on them Sesshoumaru."

"She's right, don't go overboard today because your upset," Natsuki stated, with a hint of a threat in it.

Sesshoumaru's shoulders visually slumped and he nodded his head in understanding as he disappeared up the stairs to wake everyone up. Kagome felt pretty good with herself, knowing that she exacted her revenge and got out of training for the next few days; it was a double bonus for her.

_~Later that Evening~_

Kagome and Natsuki looked up from their plans for the nursery as everyone dragged themselves in. She watched as Jacob dragged himself over to where she was sitting and plopped down in front of her to sit in-between her legs groaning.

"Your brother is pure evil woman," He said as he head rested on her knee.

Seth, Leah, Inuyasha, Shippo, Keitaro and the rest of the wolf pack nodded their heads in agreement to his statement, and even the vampires who would normally not feel anything seemed to be feeling a little tired.

"Aww I'm so sorry baby, he's just upset with the little tiff he had this morning with Natsuki. Don't worry though, Natsuki will deal with him later," Kagome stated as she started to massage his shoulders, repaying him for the massage he gave her last night.

Natsuki nodded her head and as Sesshoumaru walked in she stood up and grabbed his arm, "You and I need to talk; upstairs now."

Inuyasha grinned at that tone and smugly waved to his brother as he was dragged upstairs by his mate. He then turned to Kagome and asked, "How the hell did you get out of training anyway?"

Kagome gave him an innocent look informing him, "I simply explained to Natsuki how sore I was and she insisted that I take the next couple of days easy."

"So in other words you over dramatized everything to the point where you were the innocent victim and Sesshoumaru was the mean bully," Inuyasha stated, while Shippo and Keitaro snickered. They knew from personal experience what Kagome could do when she wanted to extract revenge.

Kagome ignored his comment and grinned as she pointed to where the boxes that Edward and Jasper picked up for here yesterday and then delivered to her house today, "Lets open those boxes and give everyone the gifts I ordered for them."

"Ooo I will help you hand them out if I get mine first," Emmett stated in an excited voice.

Kagome grinned replying, "Of course, that smaller box over there is just for you Emmett. You get one of everything that I ordered."

Emmett grinned and grabbed the box she pointed out and tore into it, as he grabbed the first thing he seemed to grow paler than he already was. Kagome made an album of the outfits he had to wear for the bet he lost. Not only that but she had them put into a digital frame in which the photos changed by themselves. There where posters and t-shirts, along with cups, buttons, hats and DVDs. His head snapped up to where the other boxes where, determined to destroy them, but unfortunately Alice and Rose had already distributed them out to everyone. He looked at Kagome who had a huge grinned and whimpered out, "Why must you be so evil?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**MoonPrincess1989:** There I finally had enough time to finish this chapter!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** It was great, no matter how long it took.

**Kagome:** I'm glad that you were able to finish it too!

**MoonPrincess1989:** *smiles* I'm just glad that I passed all of my classes; otherwise I would have to push my graduation back; again.

**Kagome:** *nods head*I know, plus I thought you were going to kill that one professor of yours.

**Lunarfairyprinces1989:** *looks at MoonPrincess* Yea me too, but I guess she's off your kill list since she passed you, huh?

**MoonPrincess1989: ***grins* Yea, and I' making sure I never take her again.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Kagome: ***grins* Glad to hear it. So I heard the boys really helped you study and get ready for your poster session.

**MoonPrincess1989**: *nods and smiles* Yea, they all got along with each other. It surprised the hell out of me.

**Lunarfairyprincess1989 & Kagome: **I bet it did *laughs*

_***Inuyasha, Jacob, Keitaro, Sesshoumaru and Shippo walk in***_

**Inuyasha:** *Plops down next Kagome, while the others sit on the couch next to MoonPrincess*

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks at the guys* Where have you guys been?

**Jacob:** *grins from his seat next MoonPrincess* we were outside training.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *Looks at the suspiciously* You didn't break anything did you?

**Sesshoumaru:** Of course not, we did it outside away from breakable things. Although the idiots now know not to mess with this Sesshoumaru's hair.

**MoonPrincess1989: ***looks at the rest of the guys, noticing bruises that were starting to heal and sighed as Lunarfairyprincess and Kagome giggled* I see, well hopefully they won't play anymore pranks.

**Inuyasha, Jacob, Keitaro and Shippo: ***nods their heads* We won't, trust us.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *looks at Kagome and Lunarfairyprincess, who were starting to coo over the guys* whenever you two are done fawning over the boys, will you do the honors? *starts talking to Sesshoumaru about the next chapter*

**Lunarfairyprincess1989, Kagome Inuyasha, Jacob, Keitaro and Shippo:***looks at reviewers* we hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and remember no flames!


End file.
